Burning Bridges
by CeruleanSatine
Summary: OC x Peter Hale. Kira will have to make a choice between her newly found friends, and her newly found mate. But the decision won't be a particularly easy one. First Chapter takes place during Season 1, Ep. 6 - "Heart Monitor".
1. Chapter 1: Howl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story with an OC x Peter Hale pairing, but to establish a sense of a storyline, this chapter starts off a little slow and mostly serves a purpose to build familiarity of the characters and how they interact with one another.**

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think OR if you have any questions/suggestions. Your feedback is VERY much appreciated and inspiring to my writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - "Howl"<strong>

**THURSDAY**

It was my very first day in Beacon Hills High School, and luckily for me, I was actually the second new girl to transfer here within the first two weeks. She was tall and beautiful, with long wavy black hair and luminous brown eyes, while I was short and bit quirky, with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and greyish blue-green eyes. Naturally, she took the spotlight off me, which would probably have been something that most girls wouldn't have appreciated very much, but I on the other hand, was not like _most_ girls. On the contrary, I actually found great relief in not being guffawed at all day long. It was hard enough just trying to find my way to all my classes without that kind of extra attention.

By lunch time I had deduced that the new girl's name was Allison Argent, and the people she sat with and talked to near the lockers I quickly figured out were two of the most popular people in the whole school; Lydia Martin and her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore, the Captain of the lacrosse team. As I watched Allison, I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was only being polite to them because she didn't want any sort of a negative confrontation to arise.

Lydia and Jackson struck me as the kind of people who would tear a person down right in front of the entire school, just to prove that they could get away with it. In which case I couldn't blame Allison for pretending to like them, so long as it kept her from ever having to face such a public humiliation. I figured if they ever decided to approach me, my best bet would be to just go along with it and fake my ass through the encounter if I had to.

As I continued to watch Allison and Lydia from across the cafeteria, I couldn't help but notice a look of fear flash across Lydia's face. Her expression instantly changed from that of boredom to that of fear, and she froze the moment Allison had shown her a picture in a book she was holding. I furrowed my brows, curious to know what the image was that invoked such a response in her.

I had an idea and got to my feet with my lunch tray. I casually made my way toward their table, and just as I passed, I stole a quick glance at the page; it was merely a picture of a wolf. Albeit a creepy picture, with a wolf standing on its hind legs, partially hidden in a shroud of dark mist with glowing red eyes, but still _just_ a wolf. I dumped the leftover food on my tray into the garbage and headed to my next class wondering why Lydia had reacted the way she did...

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I had managed to make it through the majority of the day and was on my way to my last class period when I noticed two boys that were beginning to look undoubtedly familiar to me. Upon further recollection, I realized that I had first spotted one of them near the lockers watching Allison, Lydia and Jackson earlier this morning. For some reason, he had looked really anxious... I took a seat in the classroom just as the bell went off.<p>

"Sit, sit, sit, we have a lot to cover today._ Let's go_," the teacher said impatiently as he gathered together the material for today's lesson. "_Quicker_," he snapped. I watched as everyone took their seats and some sort of discrepancy broke out between Allison and the two boys.

"_Stiles!_" I heard the darker skinned boy whisper urgently under his breath, followed by the other boy, Stiles awkwardly moving to steal the seat behind his friend that Allison was just going to take. Allison blinked in surprise and took a side diagonal to Scott.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day," she said while engaging him in a conversation. I strained my ears in an attempt to eavesdrop. At first they looked like they were flirting until suddenly their expressions changed, and I assumed something bad happened, but I didn't hear what was said.

_THUD_. Mr. Finstock had thrown a book down on his desk, startling everyone. "Let's settle down," he said, interrupting the conversation. I made a point to really _look_ at the teacher for the first time, taking in his dark tuft up hair, bright green eyes and overall eccentric demeanor. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading, shall we?" he said, and a few hands went up. "Weaver put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading. How about uh..." he paused as he scanned the classroom like a predator seeking out its prey. "McCall," he said as he closed in on the darker skinned boy, putting all eyes on him.

"Wha-? What?" McCall stuttered.

"The reading," Mr. Finstock repeated.

"Last night's reading?" McCall asked.

"Uhh, how about the reading of the ghettsyberg address?" the teacher said, and everyone burst into laughter.

"What?" McCall said, not getting the joke.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm", McCall?" the teacher said, and more people chuckled.

"R-right," McCall replied as he glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Mr. Finstock asked.

"Uh, um... I think I forgot," McCall muttered.

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class," Mr. Finstock said as he approached McCall and leaned over his desk. "Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." McCall nodded stiffly. "How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" There was silence. "Okay. How about the night before that?" Mr. Finstock asked while fidgeting impatiently. More silence. "How about you summarize_ anything you've ever read... in your entire life?" _said the teacher in a humiliating tone.

"I-I, uh..." McCall stammered nervously.

"No? A blog? How about uh, how about the back of a cereal box? No? How about uh, the "adults only warning" on your favorite website you visit every night?_ Anything?" _Mr. Finstock said rudely. McCall shrugged.

"Thank you, McCall._ Thank you_," the teacher said as he pounded his fist angrily on his desk. "Thank you McCall, thank you for extinguishing _any last flicker of hope _I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. _Thanks_-" As the teacher was further ridiculing him in front of everyone, I noticed his friend continuously looking at his phone until suddenly a relieved expression crossed his face, and I saw that Allison was holding McCall's hand. _Awe._

* * *

><p>Fifty minutes later, the bell rang and everyone flooded the hallways. I took the opportunity to befriend <em>someone<em> before it was too late and I would be forced to endure yet another day aimlessly finding my way to my classes... I snagged my stuff from my locker and went to seek out McCall and his friend.

"Hi, my name's Kira," I said boldly while extending my arm. McCall shook my hand and grinned politely.

"I'm Scott, and this is Stiles," he said while gesturing toward his friend who smiled in response and waved in an awkward manner. _Awe_, they were so adorkable.

"You must be new?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really know anyone here," I mumbled.

"Well you can hang with us if you want?" Scott offered. I smiled.

"I was kinda' hoping you'd say that," I said while fidgeting a little bit.

"Well I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything, but we aren't particularly popular, so hanging out with us isn't going to score you any points with the cool kids," Stiles said. Scott gave him a look. "What? I'm just saying..." Stiles said with a shrug.

Scott rolled his eyes playfully. "Never mind him," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I don't suppose you have a cellphone, do you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, actually I do. Why?" I replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Let's trade numbers," Stiles suggested. I exchanged my phone number with him and programmed his into my phone's contact list. "Kay, awesome. See ya' later, Kira," he said with a smile.

"Later boys," I replied, returning the smile. As I walked away, however, I felt like I didn't want to go home just yet... I was walking around the outside of one of the school buildings, when I saw the two of them having a conversation, so I paused to listen.

"Just... keep holding it... right there," I heard Stiles say as he looked behind him before suddenly walking over to a black truck that was in the school parking lot. I then heard the sound of metal jingling followed by a horrible scraping sound. I couldn't believe what I had just seen; Stiles had keyed the vehicle for no reason whatsoever. Scott stared at him with his jaw hanging askew and a dumbfounded expression on his face. "_Hey, hey, hey! Dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" _Stiles called out, getting the attention of a group of guys nearby.

There were four of them; two black guys, an Asian guy, and a white guy who was wearing a beret hat and whom I had assumed the vehicle belonged to... "_What the hell?_" the white guy yelled as he and his friends stormed over to Scott, who just stood there completely and utterly shocked. Scott barely managed to put his keys in his pocket before the guy in the beret made a connection with his fist and Scott's face.

"_Ow_, God, wow..." Stiles mumbled as he simply stood on the sidelines watching. Scott yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground on his side and clutched at his face. The white guy closed in on him, but Scott reacted fast and leaped toward the guy in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. However, his effort failed miserably as the guy caught him around the middle and threw Scott back, causing him to land face first on the hard cement sidewalk.

Scott just laid there, a small trickle of blood running from his nose as his breathing grew heavier and he fought back rage. The guy in the beret grabbed him by his feet and dragged him across the ground before flipping him over, and delivering another solid punch to the face. Stiles winced, continuing to do nothing but watch what he had instigated. He kept looking down at his phone again, muttering something under his breath while Scott began to curl up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the blows of all four guys now kicking and punching him.

Just when I had had enough of what I was seeing, and was just a matter of seconds from getting involved, all of the sudden a teacher's voice cut through the commotion. "_Stop! Stop it right now!" _he yelled, causing the four guys to scatter and run off. I remained hidden around the side of the building, watching carefully as Scott rolled around, breathing heavily and looking a bit disorientated. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" the teacher asked in a impatient voice that surprised me. After all, Scott was the _victim_, not the bully. I saw Stiles lift up his cellphone and nod in approval to Scott who looked relieved. I furrowed my brows wondering what that was all about..?

Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to stick around to spy on the boys. The teacher led them back into the school, so I followed at a safe distance. Once inside the building, they were put in detention. I waited around in the hallways for a while, not really even sure what I was waiting around for, until boredom drove me nuts and I decided that maybe it was best to just go home. But as soon as I had made up my mind, the classroom door opened and Scott stepped out into the hall. For some reason he didn't notice me.

I was now faced with the dilemma of following Scott, or staying and waiting to tail his friend Stiles... I worried by lower lip between my teeth and debated. But too much time passed, and the moment of opportunity was gone. I sat down on the floor near the lockers and waited in silence. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it had grown dark outside when Stiles walked out of the classroom. He spotted me and looked surprised.

"I didn't expect to see you here?" he said with a smile as I got to my feet and stretched. I smiled back.

"Yeah, well I didn't really have anything better to do..." I replied with a casual shrug.

"Oh, and here I was thinking that I was special..." Stiles joked, and I laughed.

"So where'd Scott go?" I asked as we walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"He had to go to work," Stiles explained. "But I got a text from him a little while ago and he wants me to pick him."

"What're you guys gonna' do afterwards?" I asked casually.

"Well, he said something about sneaking back into the school tonight..." he said.

"Think he'd mind if I came with?" I asked.

"Uhh," Stiles paused and glanced at me. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Oh... okay..." I replied, sounding put out. Stiles stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Look, Kira," he began. "it's nothing against you, I promise. I mean... I'm really flattered that you waited out here for me, but I'm afraid I'm gonna' have to offer you a rain-check," he explained. I nodded stiffly.

"No, I understand..." I said in a solemn tone while turning and beginning to walk away. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I waited for him to disappear around a corner before deciding I was going to follow him anyway. Although, it didn't get me very far. My stalking was forced to a halt once he got into his jeep and drove off, leaving me all alone in the school parking lot.

_'Maybe if I remain hidden and wait here 'til they get back, I can sneak into the school with them and find out what they're up to...' _I thought to myself as I found a dark nook near the school building hidden behind a bunch of shrubbery. A perfect place to camp 'til they returned.

* * *

><p>"This is a terrible idea, you know," Stiles said as he and Scott got out of the jeep.<p>

"I know," Scott replied.

"But we're still gonna' do it?" Stiles asked as they walked around behind the vehicle and came to a stop.

"Can you think of anything better?" Scott asked.

"Well personally I'm a big fan of just ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away," Stiles replied.

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott said as Stiles dug in the back of his jeep and pulled out a bolt cutter. Right then someone pulled into the school parking lot, the headlights of their sleek black car temporarily blinding me. "He's here," Scott said.

'Who's here?' I wondered to myself as I watched as a guy with spiky dark hair, got out of the car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked the guy while throwing his arms out.

"He's in the back," the spiky haired guy replied. I watched Scott and Stiles both duck their heads down low enough to peer inside the car. I squinted and managed to make out what appeared to be a slumped over unconscious black man with his mouth duct taped shut.

"Oh. He looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically as he eyed the spiky haired guy and Scott turned toward the school.

"Wait, hey, what're you doing?" the guy asked as he stood by his car with one hand on the roof and the other in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha," Scott said as he and Stiles approached the school. "I'm gonna' see if you're right."

"The Alpha?"I repeated under my breath, wondering what they were talking about. I sneakily followed them inside the school, making sure ths spiky haired guy didn't notice me. The two boys walked through the halls with flashlights on, and were completely oblivious to my presence. "Okay, one question;" Stiles began as they opened up the door to the school office and stepped inside. "what're you gonna' do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"And what're you gonna' do if he does show up?" Stiles asked as he walked around the side of the receptionist's desk and started to type away on the computer keyboard while Scott stood on the other side of the counter.

"I don't know," Scott said again, shaking his head.

Stiles looked up at him. "Good plan," he said sarcastically.

"Alright, you said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott asked, and the word _wolf_ leaped out at me. The second time that the specific canine was brought up today... couldn't just be a coincidence, could it?

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked.

"I hope not," Scott replied.

"Yeah, me too..." Stiles said as he grabbed the microphone to the school's speaker system.

_'Part of his pack..?' _I thought to myself, my mind reeling. What was he saying..?

"Alright. All you," Stiles said. Scott cleared his throat and took a deep breath before suddenly yowling out a painful noise that sounded much like a dying cat. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth in order to refrain from laughing.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott asked Stiles who had his head hung in what I assumed to be amusement and disappointment. Though I wasn't really sure what the hell they were even doing at the school this late at night...

"I- yeah, technically," Stiles said.

"Well what'd it sound like to you?" Scott asked.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott," he replied, and again, I had to fight off the fit of giggles threatening to burst forth from me.

"Well, what do I do? _How am I supposed to do this?" _Scott asked, looking frustrated and embarrassed.

"Hey, listen to me," Stiles said as he walked around the counter and put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "You're calling the Alpha, alright. Be a man. Be a werewolf. Not a teen wolf, be a werewolf," he said encouragingly.

There was a long moment of silence and Stiles stepped back to give his friend some room. Scott braced himself, taking another deep breath before suddenly letting forth an epically loud, terrifying howl that sounded more beast than human as it echoed through out the entire school speakers. It was so intense that it caused the chalk on the easels, the locks on the lockers and the doorknobs of the classrooms to rattle. I was left hiding in the shadows of the hallway with my heart racing and my hands trembling with adrenalin.

"_I'm gonna' kill both of you! What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?" _the spiky haired guy said as Stiles and Scott came back outside from the school. I quietly made my way back to my hiding place near the building.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud," Scott replied, looking more proud than apologetic.

"Yeah, it was loud, heh," Stiles said with a chuckle. "And it was _awesome_," he added, sounding impressed. Scott beamed proudly.

"Shut up," the spiky haired guy said with an unamused expression, immediately dampening their spirits.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles replied.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, looking into the black car.

"What?" the guy asked, sounding confused as he turned toward his car. The unconscious black man was gone. "I didn't do anything," the guy said, looking back to Scott and Stiles. Out of nowhere something suddenly struck the spiky haired guy from behind, and the sight of blood starting to drip from his mouth could be seen.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the figure of an enormous wolf standing on its hind legs with glowing red eyes appear from the shadows. It held the spiky haired guy in the air as blood now gushed from the guy's mouth. Scott and Stiles immediately ran back toward the school, and the monster threw the guy against the side of the school building. _THUD._ His body fell in a pile of leaves right next to me, and I accidentally let out a shrill squeal amongst my hysteria, getting the much unwanted attention of the blood thirsty beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a heads up! At the end of some chapters, I might ask you what direction you'd rather have the story go in, and I'll provide you with a couple of choices. You can either private message me, or post a review with your choice. Depending on the majority of your feedback is what will decide the outcome of the next chapter. :) THANK YOU for reading. I appreciate it, and hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**~Satine~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Running Battle Pt 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story with an eventual Peter Hale x OC pairing.  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - "Running Battle Part 1"<strong>

**THURSDAY**

Stiles and Scott both ran into the school, throwing themselves inside the building and slamming the double doors shut behind them. I was frozen with fear and remained crouched down by the side of the building even though the monster already knew where I was.

_"Lock it, lock it!" _I could hear Scott shouting from inside the school as the two boys hung all their weight on the metal bars to keep the door shut in case the beast was following them.

"Do I look like I have a key?" I heard Stiles ask, sounding sarcastic.

"Grab something!" Scott said.

"_What?" _Stiles asked.

"_Anything!" _Scott replied, trying not to become frantic. Stiles stood up and looked out the small glass window much to Scott's dismay. There, laying on the ground the bolt cutters could be seen. Scott stood up and looked out the window to see what Stiles was looking at.

"No," Scott said upon realization of what his friend had in mind.

"Yes," Stiles countered.

"Stiles, no! _Don't!"_ Scott said, but it was too late. Stiles had the door open and was already timidly stepping out into the cool night air. _Click_. He closed the door behind him, his eyes raking the parking lot for any sign of the beast. From what I could tell, it had disappeared... Stiles saw nothing, so he quickly descended the few stairs and bent down to retrieve the yellow bolt cutters from the sidewalk as Scott watched. Right then, the animal stepped out from behind Stiles jeep, standing on all fours. "_Run! Run! Run!" _Scott yelled while banging on the door from inside.

Stiles glanced back at Scott and then toward his jeep, barely having enough time to spot the werewolf that was now charging toward him. After the briefest moments hesitation, Stiles stood upright and ran back to the school as fast as he could. I took the opportunity to flee from my position, and ran after him, my heart racing a million miles an hour.

"What's _she_ doing here_?" _I heard Scott ask, sounding exasperated as Stiles made it inside with me right on his heels.

"Hell if I know!" Stiles replied as they pulled the door shut behind us and used the bolt cutter to lock the doors by jamming it between the metal bars. We braced for some sort of an impact, but to our surprise, nothing happened... They both looked out the window again, but the thing was gone.

"_Where is it?" _Scott breathed. "_Where'd it go?" _he asked while handing Stiles the large clunky flashlight they were carrying. Stiles turned the light on and shined it outside through the small rectangular windows in the door. Everything was calm out there now. Breathing heavily, the two boys backed away from the door.

"That won't hold, will it?" I asked.

Stiles looked from the doors to Scott and then to me. "Probably not," he said as we all turned around and glanced down the dark, deserted school corridor. All of the sudden the sound of a wolf loudly howling could be heard from outside, causing goosebumps to form on the surface of my skin. Scott and Stiles broke out into an abrupt run, so I followed them down the hall and into a nearby classroom.

"_Desk!" _Scott said as he and Stiles ran around either side of the teacher's desk and began to slide it across the room in an attempt to block the doorway. _SCREEEECH!_ The high pitch sound of the desk scraping on the floor echoed everywhere.

"_Wait! Stop, stop!" _Stiles hissed as he put up his hand and looked behind him. "The door's not gonna' keep it out," he explained.

"I know-" Scott began, but was cut across.

"It's your boss," Stiles said out of nowhere. I furrowed my brows.

"What?" Scott replied, taken aback.

"Deaton- the Alpha- your boss," Stiles said while pointing at Scott.

"No," Scott protested.

"_Yes_. Murdering psycho werewolf," Stiles said.

"_Werewolf?_" I interjected. They looked at me like they had both forgotten I was in the room with them. Stiles sighed, but ignored what I had said.

"That can't be," Scott replied, as if I hadn't interrupted.

"_Oh come on_, he disappears and that _thing _shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air!" Stiles pointed out with a sarcastic shrug. "That's not convenient timing?"

"Not him..." Scott muttered, trying not to believe his boss was capable of such a thing.

"He killed Derek," Stiles said.

"Derek's not dead, he- _he can't be dead!" _Scott stuttered.

"_What?" _Stiles said unbelievably. "He spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't qualify as a minor injury. _He's dead, and we're next_."

"Okay, just... _ugh, what do we do?" _Scott asked, sounding on the verge of hysteria.

"Get to my jeep, we get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job good," Stiles said, all three of us still breathing really heavily. Stiles walked over to the window, and Scott followed. "Nope, they don't open. The school's climate control," he said, catching Scott's arm.

"We break it?" Scott suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise," Stiles pointed out.

"Then..." Scott paused and looked out the window at the dark school grounds. "Then we run really fast." The three of us made note of the long distance between us and the jeep in the parking lot. "_Really fast_," Scott added while shaking his head doubtfully, but right then he noticed something odd.

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," Stiles replied as him and I both looked out the window at his vehicle.

"It's bent," Scott said.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked, leaning closer to get a better look.

"No. No, I mean_ bent_," Scott said.

"What the hell happened to-" Stiles began. _SMASH! _All of the sudden glass was flying everywhere and something landed on the floor of the classroom where it slid a few feet before coming to a stop. Terrified, the three of us were ducked beneath the window with our backs to the brick wall.

"That's my battery," Stiles said as he shined the flashlight on the object that turned out to be a car battery, and began to stand up.

"_Don't_," Scott whispered, grabbing his friend's arm. "He could be right outside."

"He _is_ right outside," Stiles said, all of us breathing heavily.

"Just... let me take a look," Scott said before slowly creeping to his feet and peering out the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No," Scott whispered.

"Move now..?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at him. "_Move now_," he repeated, and the three of us scrambled to our feet. As we made our way back out into the corridor, I couldn't help but notice several large claw marks along the casing of the battery. "This way," Scott said as he turned to the right, but Stiles stopped him.

"_No, no, no, no, no_. Somewhere _without_ windows," Stiles said.

_"Every single room in this building has windows!" _Scott said exasperated.

"Somewhere with _less _windows," Stiles corrected.

"The locker room?" Scott suggested.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a nod as they turned to the left and took off down the hall with me following closely behind.

"Is that... _thing_ really a werewolf?" I asked, hoping this time to get a response from either of them. I saw Stiles shoot Scott a look.

"Yes," Scott replied after a moment as we continued to make our way down the corridor at a hurried pace. Stiles eyed me as if expecting me to freak out at any moment, but I wasn't scared, so much as I was intrigued.

"Like- like a _real _werewolf?" I asked.

"_Yes,_" Scott said through gritted teeth as we came upon a door. They opened it and we stepped inside the locker room. "Call your dad," Scott said to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off," Scott said.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? _Including my dad_," Stiles said edgily. Scott paused for a second to think about that.

"Well they have guns," Scott countered.

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles replied. I blinked in surprise.

"Derek?" I repeated. "Was that the guy with the spiky hair? The one who got thrown by the werewolf?" I asked. Stiles nodded absentmindedly.

"Well we have to find a way out and just run for it," Scott said.

Stiles sighed. "There's nothing within the school for at least a mile," he said.

"What about Derek's car?" I suggested.

Stiles paused for a brief moment. "That could work... Go outside, we get the keys off his body and then we take his car," Stiles said, thinking it out in his head.

"_And him_," Scott added.

"Fine. Whatever," Stiles replied with a half hearted shrug. We continued on through the schools locker room until we came across another door. Just as Stiles was about to open it, Scott stopped him. "_What?" _Stiles asked, a little startled.

"I thought I heard something," Scott whispered with alert eyes.

"_Like what?" _Stiles hissed.

"_Shh, quiet!" _Scott scolded as he threw Stiles hand away from the door. Stiles looked at his friend impatiently, and then glanced around the room as a sense of fear began to fill me. The two boys and I backed away from the door. "Hide," Scott whispered, and Stiles went for the closest locker where he crammed himself inside of it. "_No!_ _Stiles! No!" _Scott said, but it was too late to stop him. Scott and I were forced to do the same as the both of us crammed ourselves inside a separate locker.

The sound of the door knob turning could be heard, and I clamped my hand over my mouth in order to keep quiet as footsteps came into the room. The form of someone passed by the locker I was hiding in, and before I even knew what was happening, one of the locker doors was being opened and someone let out an involuntarily scream. It caused both me and Stiles to jump out from the lockers we were hiding in, and to everyone's surprise, it was just the school janitor. He looked as scared as we did.

"Holy shit!" Stiles gasped.

"Son of a bitch!" the janitor shouted.

"_Shh! Shh!_" Stiles frantically shushed the guy.

"_Quiet!_" Scott snapped at the both of them.

"Quiet? Wanna' know what the hell're you kids trying to do? _Kill me? All of you get out_," the janitor said while pointing at the door angrily.

"Alright, just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said.

"Not okay, get the hell out of here _right now_," the janitor complained as he began to shove the three of us out into the hall.

"Give us just one second to explain-" Stiles continued to say.

_"Just shut up and go_-" the janitor snapped, when all of the sudden he was violently yanked back into the locker room and the door was slammed shut behind him, followed by the sound of the werewolf viciously mauling him. The janitor cried out in agony and banged against the glass pane window on the door, blood smearing all over in the process. Scott moved forward to help, but Stiles stopped him.

"_No, no!_" Stiles said while shaking his head, and the three of us turned and ran off down the hall. I looked behind me, and not even a matter of seconds later, I saw the gym door get knocked from its hinges and the janitor's body collapse lifelessly onto the fallen door, face first. Right before we rounded the corner I caught sight of the werewolf reach out and grab the body by its ankles, yanking it back into the locker room to finish devouring the flesh.

Scott, Stiles and I went to another one of the school's exits, only to find the doors blocked by something on the other side. "_What the hell?" _Stiles asked.

Scott peered through the small opening. "It's a dumpster," he replied, just barely able to see beyond the door.

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in..." Stiles said, referring to the werewolf. "Come on, help me," he said as he began to shoulder the door in an attempt to get it open.

"_Stiles, stop!" _Scott said, grabbing his friend and pulling him away from the door.

"I'm not gonna' die in here._ I'm not dying at school!" _Stiles said as we walked back through the halls.

"We're not going to die," Scott said defiantly.

"_God, what is it doing? What does it want?" _Stiles asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"_Me!_" Scott replied as they continued down the corridor. "Derek says it's stronger with a Pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's- that's beautiful," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Wait, what do you mean? You're a werewolf, too?" I asked, looking to Scott. But all of the sudden he stopped walking, so Stiles and I did the same. We followed Scott's gaze, and his brown eyes were locked with the Alpha's red eyes. It was standing on its hind legs, hidden amongst the shadows on the rooftop of the school directly across the courtyard. It had been watching us through the hallway windows.

The werewolf broke into an abrupt sprint and it ran at us from across the roof on all fours. We turned and took off running down the corridor. _SMASH!_Glass shattered everywhere as the enormous beast landed on the floor and skidded into the lockers just a mere matter of feet behind us. It recovered quickly and began to chase after us. Stiles bashed through a set of doors to the right, Scott and I right on his heels. We raced down the stairwell and out another set of doors on the floor below.

We ran back to the locker room and only stopped because we had to catch our breath. The sound of growling could be heard close by. Scott peeked around the side of the lockers we were hiding behind and saw the werewolf on all fours creeping through the rows of lockers. "_Where?_" Stiles mouthed silently.

"_Go_," Scott replied wordlessly and Stiles moved around the opposite side of the locker with me and Scott right behind. Steam hissed from the pipes, startling me as we made our way away from the werewolf.

"Alright, we have to do _something_," Stiles whispered.

"_Like what?" _Scott asked.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it._ Something_," Stiles said, but before Scott could reply, we were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking in the distance followed by a low growl and something being dragged across the floor. The three of us glanced down an open doorway and Stiles reached into his coat pocket, the sound of his keys beginning to jingle.

_"Wait, no_-" Scott tried to say.

"_Shh_," Stiles shushed. Scott looked pained as his friend pulled his car keys out and they jingled even more. Stiles then tossed them down the open hallway. The beast snarled loudly and ran straight for the noise like a freight train, barely giving us enough time to back far enough into the shadows.

As soon as the werewolf ran past us and into the room, Stiles leaped forth and slammed the door shut behind it. "_You think it's funny to mess with us?" _Stiles egged the thing on as the three of us dragged a rectangular metal desk in front of the door as a barricade. With a terrifying snarling and roaring, the werewolf slammed itself against the door with all its weight in an attempt to get free. The sound of the banging caused everyone to jump.

"Come on, get across," Stiles said to his friend. Scott looked apprehensive, hesitating briefly before glancing through the window of the room that the werewolf was trapped in and clambering over the metal desk. We paused with our backs to the wall for a moment, thinking on our next move. Suddenly I noticed Stiles edging closer to the door.

"_What are you doing?_" Scott asked while slapping Stiles in the arm, startling his friend quite a bit.

"I just wanna' get a look at it," Stiles said.

"_Are you crazy?" _Scott asked.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna' get out," Stiles said with a shrug. Scott didn't say anything, but the werewolf snarled again in response. My heart was pounding as I watched Stiles climb onto the metal desk with the flashlight still in hand and get closer to the door. More growling came from within as he got right up to the fenced in window. "_Yeah, that's right. We got you in there_," Stiles said arrogantly.

"_Shut up!" _Scott hissed.

"No, I'm not scared of this thing," Stiles said as he looked to Scott. _BLAM!_ The Alpha roared and slammed into the door again, causing Stiles to jump off of the metal desk in a hurry. The two boys backed against the wall and I caught the sight of the werewolf's hand drag across the window. "_I'm not scared of you!" _Stiles said loudly, though the tempo of his voice was rather unconvincing. "Alright? 'Cause you're in there and we're out here!" Stiles said. Scott stared at his friend incredulously. The werewolf snarled again. "You're not going any-" _SMASH!_ The sound of glass breaking cut across Stiles words as the beast escaped the room it had been locked in.

"Nice one, Stiles..." I said sarcastically. They stood where they were in silence, and Stiles shined the flashlight he was holding at the ceiling. You could see the tiles warping under the weight of the werewolf as it crawled its way closer, until it was directly above the three of us. One of the ceiling tiles to fell lose, clattering to the floor, and that was enough to make Scott, Stiles and I run for it. We ran down the hall and around the corner as fast as we could.

The sound of a cellphone faintly ringing in the distance could be heard. "_Wait! _Do you hear that?" Scott asked, coming to a halt.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked as he and I stopped running.

"That sounds like a phone ringing," I said as Scott looked toward the direction it had came from.

"_What?" _Stiles asked, sounding doubtful.

"I know that ring," Scott said. "_Oh, it's Allison's phone_," he breathed, a look of dread crossing his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Lemme know what you think! Thank you!<br>**_

_**~Satine~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Running Battle Pt 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Peter Hale x OC pairing.  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - "Running Battle Part 2"<strong>

**THURSDAY**

Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Allison's number before handing it to Scott. She answered, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. "No, it's me. Where are you?" Scott asked after a moment. There was a pause. "Where are you right now?" Pause. "Where? Where are you _exactly?" _Another pause. "Get to the lobby. Go now," Scott hung up and handed the phone back to Stiles. We made our way to the school's lobby and met up with Allison in front of the large trophy case. "Why did you come? What-? What are you doing here?" Scott asked stopping just a matter of inches from her.

"Because you asked me to..." she replied.

"I asked you to?" Scott said, sounding confused. Allison pulled out her phone and showed him a text message that read,

"_Meet me at the school.  
>URGENT -Scott<em>

_7:12PM"_

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send me this message?" Allison asked upon Scott's silence.

"Because I didn't," Scott replied.

"Wait, did you drive here?" Stiles asked her.

"Jackson did," she explained.

"_Jackson's here?" _Scott asked, sounding annoyed.

"And Lydia, why? What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked when her phone began to ring. She answered it. "Where are you?" she asked the person on the other end of the line. Right then the double doors behind Allison _clicked_ open, and Lydia and Jackson joined the throng of people.

"_Finally_. Can we go now?" Lydia asked, sounding impatient, but the sound of something moving on the floor above got everyone's attention at that precise moment. Scott reached for Allison's hand as the sound grew louder and louder.

"Run!" Scott shouted, pulling Allison along with him as the six of us ran up a nearby staircase. All of the sudden the werewolf came crashing through the ceiling and landed hard on the floor. Everyone was running as fast as we could down the hallway upstairs, the beast growling and chasing right after us. We ducked through a set of doors to the left and slammed them shut behind us, making sure to lock them at the top _and_ bottom.

"_Help me get this in front of the door_," Scott said to Jackson, who complied without hesitation.

"Scott wait, not here..." Stiles said, looking up at the huge row of windows along the back wall. We were in the cafeteria.

"Wh-what_ was _that?" Lydia asked, looking to Allison.

"Scott, what was that?" Allison asked as Lydia whimpered.

'Wh-why was it in the ceiling?" Lydia stammered.

"_Just help me! The chairs! Stack the chairs!" _Scott said as he and Jackson dragged a large metal _Dairy Fresh MILK _kiosk in front of the door.

"_Guys_," Stiles said. "if you just wait a second... You guys, listen to me. _Wait_." But no one was listening. "Wait a second." Still no one listened, and chairs scuffled across the floor loudly."_Guys_?" he continued. "Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second please?" he said with his hands in the air, but everyone ignored him. "HELLO?" he shouted, finally getting our attention as we all stopped what we were doing. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. _Now_," he began. "what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" he said while dramatically gesturing toward the many, many windows beside him.

There was a collective pause of silence. "Would somebody please explain to me what's going on? Because I am freaking out here, and I would really like to know why. Scott?" Allison said as she turned to face him. Scott muttered something inaudible and moved away from her. Allison responded by going to stand with Jackson and Lydia.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles said.

"_What?_" Lydia asked in a girlish voice.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead," Stiles repeated.

"Wh-what's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked with a shaky grin, hoping that it really _was_ all just a sick joke...

"_What? _Who killed him?" Jackson asked. No one responded.

"_No, no, no, no_. This- this was supposed to be over when the mountain lion was killed-" Lydia said, but was cut across.

"No, no, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion," Jackson said, trying to piece things together.

"_Who was it?_" Allison asked, her voice growing high in pitch. "_What does he want?" _she gasped. "_What's happening?" _she whispered fearfully as Scott brewed in silence with his back to everyone. "_Scott!_" she yelled.

"I-I don't know. I-I just- If we go out there he's gonna' kill us," Scott finally replied.

"_Us?_ He's gonna' kill _us?" _Lydia asked, sounding appalled.

"Who?" Allison asked. "_Who is it?_" she said while looking to Stiles, who looked to Scott. There was another pause of silence.

Scott sighed. "Derek. It's Derek Hale," he said. Stiles and I both looked at him with his jaw askew.

"Wait," Jackson said, trying to make sense of it all. "Derek killed the janitor?"

Allison scoffed. "Are you sure?" she asked as she looked to Scott.

"I saw him," Scott said, and I couldn't believe my ears... why was he accusing Derek? The fact that Stiles and I knew he was a werewolf must have been such a huge secret that he was willing to throw a friend, albeit a deceased friend under the bus in order to keep his identity, and this Alpha wolf's identity hidden.

"The mountain lion-" Lydia tried to say again, but was interrupted.

"_No, Derek killed them_," Scott said firmly.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes. Starting with his own sister," Scott replied. I blinked in surprise. _Where had that come from..? _Had this Alpha wolf killed Derek's sister..? If so, that seemed pretty damn messed up of him to accuse Derek of murdering his own sister just to keep the existence of werewolves hidden...

"_And the bus driver?_" Allison breathed.

"Yeah, and the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us," Scott lied. "And if we don't get out now... he's going to kill us, too."

"Call the cops?" Jackson said, tapping Stiles in the shoulder.

"No," Stiles replied simply.

"Wha-? What do you mean _no?_" Jackson asked, looking flabbergasted.

"I mean _no_. You wanna' hear it in Spanish? NO," Stiles said. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay. We don't know what he's armed with."

_"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him_," Jackson said.

"I'm calling," Lydia said while pulling out her phone.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second?" Stiles asked, trying to stop her.

"Hey-" Scott tried to intervene, but it was too late.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to-" Lydia said to the police, but stopped short. "_But-?_" she faltered and lowered the phone with a hurt expression on her face. "She hung up on me."

"_The police hung up on you?_" Allison asked, sounding shocked.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there'd be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they were gonna' trace it and have me arrested," Lydia explained.

"Okay, then call them again," Allison said simply.

"No, they won't trace a cell. And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles explained.

"What the-? What-?_ What is this?" _Allison asked while shaking her head and burying her face in her hands. "_Why does Derek wanna' kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" _There was a pause of silence, and Stiles looked to Scott. All of us then looked to Scott, as well.

"Why's everyone looking at _me?" _Scott asked.

"'Cause you're the one that sent her the text," Lydia said snidely.

"No! I mean... I-I don't know," Scott stuttered.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked, referring to Derek.

"_I don't know!_" Scott snapped. Allison looked at him slightly offended.

"Alright, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said as he placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and pushed him away from the group, and out of earshot. I edged closer to them in order to eavesdrop "Kay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I-I didn't know what to say. I had to say _something_, and if he's dead then it doesn't really matter, right? Except if he's not..." Scott sighed. "Oh God I totally just bit her head off," he said, referring to Allison.

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles said, placing priority on what mattered most right now.

"But we _are_ alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something," Scott whispered.

"So... what? It wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked, his words laced with sarcasm again.

"_No._ Derek said it wants revenge,_" _Scott explained.

"Revenge against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?" Scott suggested.

"Maybe that's what the text was about," Stiles began to piece things together. Scott looked at him. "Well someone had to send it..."

"Okay ass-heads, new plan," Jackson intervened. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" he said as he looked around at me Allison, Lydia. There was silence.

"He's right, tell him the truth if you have to, just- just call him," Scott said to Stiles.

"_I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," _Stiles replied after a moment.

"Alright, give me the phone," Jackson demanded while going for Stiles, who had his back to Jackson. But out of nowhere, Stiles turned and punched Jackson square in the face, 'causing him to stagger to his knees.

"_Jackson!_ _Are you okay?" _Allison asked as she automatically went to his aid. Lydia shook her head at Allison's response, but didn't say anything.

We all looked at each other in silence until Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket, looking livid. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. "Dad, hey it's me. And it's your voice mail... Look I need you to call me back now. Like... _right now_-" _BLAM! _Everyone jumped in fright. The werewolf had found us and was now slamming itself against the barricaded door. _KABLAM!_ Chairs began to fall from where we had stacked them. "_We're at the school, dad. We're at the school_," Stiles said urgently as everyone backed away from the doors. _KABLAM!_Screws came loose from the locks that were keeping the door sealed and clattered to the floor.

"Oh God!_ Oh my God!_" Lydia cried out, clutching onto Jackson.

"_The kitchen!_ The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles said.

"_Which only goes up!_" Scott replied.

"Up is better than here," Stiles said, more screws coming loose from the locks on the door and clattering to the floor. That was all it took for everyone to turn and run for it, but I faltered and looked back at the door. The werewolf stood up on its hind legs right then and looked through one of the window panes in the door; his bright red eyes locked with my blue eyes, and he had his nastily sharp teeth bared as the others disappear through the kitchen door. I swallowed hard and barely managed to close the kitchen door behind me as the werewolf broke through the barricade, sending the kiosk and chairs flying everywhere.

Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Allison, Lydia and I all ran up the stairwell as fast as we could, barreling through the doors and into the upstairs corridor. We ran down the hallway and Lydia veered off to the right. The classroom door was unlocked so she darted inside, and everyone followed, quickly closing the door behind us. Scott grabbed a metal chair and jammed it between the doorknob and the floor.

All of us paused to catch our breath, looking around at one another frightened, but silent. Stiles grabbed Scott by his coat, gripping the leather in his hands and Allison clamped her hand over her mouth as the sound of the werewolf's heavy footsteps grew closer. The silhouette of the beast could be seen through the small blurry window pane in the door as he passed by the room. Stiles let go of Scott's jacket and everyone exhaled their held breaths as the footsteps receded.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott said in a quiet voice.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap," Jackson replied.

"_Five?" _Allison repeated. "I barely fit in the back!" she whispered, looking doubtful.

"Not to mention there's six of us... Someone would have to stay behind..." I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles said.

"Well, what about this..." Scott said while looking over his shoulder at another door and crossing the room. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like five seconds."

"That's a deadbolt," said Stiles, pointing out the heavy duty lock on the door. Scott bit his lower lip in debate.

"The janitor has a key," he replied.

"You mean his body has it," Stiles corrected.

"I can get it," Scott said, getting a wild look in his brown eyes. "I'll find it by scent, by blood..." he whispered.

"Well gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asked in his usual sarcastic tone. Scott shook his head slowly, his breathing picking up.

"I'm getting the key," he said defiantly before walking past Stiles.

"_Are you serious?_" Allison breathed as Scott approached her.

"It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here," he explained.

_"You can't go out there unarmed_," Allison replied in a strained voice. Scott glanced around and grabbed a teacher's pointing stick, brandishing it like a weapon. Everyone looked at him with an odd expression on their faces. "It's better than nothing," Scott added.

"There's gotta' be something else..." Stiles said.

"There is," Lydia interjected. Everyone looked at her. She nodded to a cabinet full of chemicals where a bottle labeled _Methylamine_ could be seen; we were in the chemistry room.

"What are we gonna' do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked.

"No. Like a fire bomb," Lydia corrected. "There's everything you need in there to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self igniting-?" Stiles repeated.

"_Molotov cocktail_," Lydia enunciated for him. There was a pause of silence and everyone had a surprised expression on their face. "_What?_" she asked innocently as Jackson looked at her funny. "I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles said, gesturing toward the cabinet. With a determined look on Jackson's face, he bashed the glass cabinet in using his elbow and pulled out a couple beacons of chemicals. Lydia went straight to work, mixing together the ingredients like some kind of pro.

"Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid," she said, concentrating hard on what she was doing. Jackson hesitated; there were two brown bottles sitting on the table... He grabbed the closest one and handed it to her. Lydia placed a funnel in the beacon and poured in the contents of the brown bottle before corking it, and swirling the solutions together.

"_No. No, this is insane... You can't do this.._. You _cannot _go out there," Allison protested.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages," Scott said.

"You could die, don't you get that?" Allison said, looking worried. "_He's killed three people_."

"And we're next," Scott said.

"_Ugh_," Allison sighed.

"Somebody has to do something," Scott said.

"But Scott- _just stop!_" she said, closing the gap between them with tears brimming in her brown eyes. "Do you remember- do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell..." Allison said. Scott nodded. "_So do you_," she breathed, the tears falling down her cheek. "_You're a horrible liar! And you've been lying all night!" _she said, her voice strained from trying so hard not to cry. There was a pause of silence, and I glanced at Jackson. To my surprise, he had a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "_Just- please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please_," Allison pleaded, looking into Scott's eyes.

Scott froze, glanced down at the floor ruefully before gazing into her tearful brown eyes again. "Lock it behind me," he muttered as he moved to leave, but Allison latched onto his arm and pulled him back to her, embracing him with one last passionate kiss. Scott broke the kiss after a moment, and looked at her with a painful expression before going for the door. Allison watched him leave, and turned back to face everyone else only after he was gone.

Scott slowly stepped back out into the hallway carrying the Molotov cocktail and looked around. There was nothing but eerie silence. He turned to the left and continued on down the corridor until he reached the stairs. He descended them carefully and quietly, making his way back to where they had all just came from. I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and slipped out several paces behind Scott. I managed to get to the stairwell before he caught me. He had been waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, sniffing the air.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _he asked me in a strained whisper. "_Go back!_"

I shook my head defiantly. "No." Scott made a fist at my response and looked like he was refraining from saying something. "I want to know what's going on," I demanded.

"Ugh._ Fine," _Scott groaned as he continued on down the hallway with me following. I heard him sniff the air again, and I remembered him saying that he was going to find the janitor's body by scent... by blood... Presumably detecting the direction of the blood, he began to tail it, tracing it through the school until it eventually led us to the large gymnasium. Sniffing some more, Scott followed where the scent was coming from, which happened to be behind the metal bleachers.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..." I said, glancing around to make sure we weren't about to be ambushed or something.

"There's no other choice. The body is under here somewhere... I can smell it," Scott replied, beginning to carefully make his way between the rows of metal bars. I took a deep breath and followed him beneath the bleachers, my pulse racing faster than normal. Part of the way through, there was a sudden creaking sound that made us both look around wildly.

"_What was that?" _I whispered anxiously, but Scott didn't respond, and we didn't see anything, so we continued on in silence, more alert than ever.

Scott came to a sudden halt, so I did the same. He stood there sniffing loudly and glancing around the vicinity. "I can smell the blood really strong right here, but I don't see the source of it anywhere," he complained with furrowed his brows. _SPLAT._ He flinched as a drop of blood landed on his cheek, and he instinctively wiped at his face, looking down at his palm. Immediately realizing that it was blood, we both looked directly above us and I gasped. The janitor's body was hanging high up from the metal rafters.

"Here." Scott handed me the Molotov cocktail, and began to climb the metal bars of the bleachers in order to retrieve the ring of keys that were clipped on the janitor's belt loop. When he got up high enough, he reached for the keys, but couldn't quite get them. He stretched out as far as he could, his fingertips just barely grazing them and causing the keys to jingle. All of the sudden there was a loud mechanical groan and I looked around frantically; the bleachers were beginning to close in on themselves one row after another.

"_Shit!_" I cursed. "_Hurry, Scott!"_

Scott barely had time to reach the keys, drop to the floor and barrel roll out from behind the bleachers before he was crushed to death. A narrow escape... It had to have been the most nerve-wracking thing either of us had ever experienced. The question that remained now, was who had closed them on us in the first place..?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! ^_^ THANK YOU!<br>**_

_**~Satine~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Payback

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story with an eventual Peter Hale x OC pairing.**

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - "Payback"<strong>

**THURSDAY**

As Scott stood upright, there was a sudden growling and snarling coming from the middle of the gym. I looked up and gasped loudly. It was the werewolf; his glowing red eyes and bared teeth standing out prominently in the shadows. "_It's the Alpha_," Scott breathed. I quickly handed the Molotov cocktail to him before backing up a few feet. Scott clutched the glass beacon in his hand, his breathing beginning to pick up. "_Come get me_," he egged the beast on.

To my surprise, it actually _worked_. The werewolf began to charge toward him like a raging bull, and I could literally _feel_ the gym floor trembling beneath all its weight. Scott braced himself before launching the Molotov cocktail directly at it. _SMASH!_ It ricocheted off the creatures head, glass shattering everywhere and the liquid contents splattering all over. However, there was no explosion.

"It didn't work!" I cried out.

"_Run Kira!_" Scott shouted as the werewolf was caught off guard by the move just long enough to come to an abrupt halt. But it recovered quickly and actually shook its head in an intelligent manner, mocking Scott before charging forth again. At first I didn't listen, and I just stood there rooted to the spot watching. "_Dammit!_" Scott breathed and before he even had the time to react, the Alpha grabbed his ankle and pulled, knocking him off balance. Scott landed on the floor face first and the werewolf flipped him over before effortlessly flinging him, sending Scott sliding several feet across the gym floor like a rag doll.

The Alpha then leaped through the air and landed ontop of Scott, pinning him there. Scott was breathing heavily and grunting uncomfortably as the werewolf brought its face within a matter of inches of his. I watched in horror as it took its claw and nicked Scott's face, drawing a bit of blood, and in the process, causing Scott's wolf side to manifest as his brown eyes turned golden. The Alpha was dominating him by standing on all fours, one clawed hand holding down Scott's left arm and the other holding him down by his head. The werewolf then let out a loud, triumphant roar that blasted through the entire school with extreme force.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone back in the chemistry classroom gasped at the terrifying sound and looked around at one another fearfully. All of the sudden Jackson started to wince in pain and fell to his knees, grabbing at the back of his neck like it hurt as the werewolf's howl continued to stretch on.<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the Alpha stopped howling, it leaped off Scott and disappeared into depths of the shadows. Scott sat bolt upright, breathing heavily when his body abruptly began to contort and he cried out in agony in the middle of the gym. "RUN!" he bellowed at me, and the look on his face was enough to terrify me into listening this time. I turned on my heels and ran off down the corridor in the opposite direction as fast as I could. My heart was hammering in my chest as I turned down a hallway at random and continued to run until I couldn't anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scott continued to writhe around on the gym floor, fighting off an invisible terror until he couldn't contain it any longer. His head snapped up and he was no longer Scott; he was a blood thirsty werewolf. His gold eyes had turned red orange and he had his lower fangs bared aggressively. He roamed the school in primal form, hunting down his friends without even realizing what he was doing. He was operating purely on instinct now, and something the Alpha did had made him lose control over himself. Scott slowly stalked through the hallways and stairwell, dragging his sharp nails along the concrete wall and banister as he went. He stopped when he heard voices nearby.<em>

* * *

><p>I was all alone now, and like an idiot, I didn't think to head back to the chemistry classroom, so I was wandering the school, far away from anyone that could possibly help... My heart was still racing, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it to slow down. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually scared. The image of Scott's contorted body and terrifying face was burned into my mind's eye as I slowly walked down the eerily quiet corridors. The fact that he really <em>was<em> a werewolf couldn't be denied. Had Scott transformed into a beast like the Alpha..? Was he going to hunt us down and kill us now..? I couldn't stop thinking that the only thing holding him back from turning was himself, and now that he had lost that control what did that mean for us..?

* * *

><p><em>Scott made his way up the stairs, through the doors and around the corner, where he slunk in the shadows. His eyes were gold again, but his fangs were still bared and an animalistic noise escaped his lips. He continued on down the hall, getting closer and closer to the others, his shoulders heaving with every deep breath he took. Scott stopped in front of the door and slowly approached it. He had the key to the classroom in his hand and carefully slid it into the lock, turning they key until it was unlocked. <em>_**Click**_**. **

_"Alright, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles voice could be heard through the door._

_"Where's Scott? He should be back by now..." Allison said, looking anxious. Her voice echoed inside Scott's head causing him to pause. He placed his clawed hand on the door and tried to control his breathing, but the anger kept building. He raised his fist and was seconds from slamming it into the door, but somehow managed to stop himself. Flashes of Allison in his head kept him from raging. __**Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump**__. His heartbeat was slamming in his chest. He imagined what it had been like to kiss her... __**Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.**_

* * *

><p>I managed to find my way back toward the chemistry classroom, recognizing landmarks along the way... I had to step over the fallen door to the locker room, something I did with great trepidation. I half expected the Alpha, or Scott to lunge at me as I passed by. Even though nothing happened, my heart was racing fast as I continued down the hall. The stillness to the air caused an eerie feeling that I just couldn't shake.<p>

I had the feeling like I was being watched. The hair on my forearms stood up, and my heart was palpitating painfully in my chest as I swallowed hard and peered into the dark corridor ahead of me; that's when I stopped dead in my tracks. I would have gasped, but I seemed to have the misfortune of losing my voice at that precise moment, and two glowing red eyes peered at me from the depths of the shadows. I was rooted to the very spot, yet I could feel my body trembling.

The sound of the beast's low growl rumbled through the air before it began to draw closer to me, and I took an involuntarily step backwards. It's red eyes tracked my every movement very carefully as it continued to approach me at a slow, steady and articulate pace. I was fine... Until it stood up on it's hind legs and I realized just _how_ massive the thing really was.

"_Oh God,_" I breathed, and the Alpha came to an abrupt halt. The sound of sirens in the distance could be heard. I watched as the werewolf retreated into the shadows and disappeared. With a small sigh of relief, I ran over to the nearest window, abandoning my prior plan of locating the others. The wailing sirens grew louder until I saw two squad cars with their red and blue lights flashing pull into the parking lot near Stiles jeep.

* * *

><p><em>Unbeknownst to anyone, Scott was in the middle of the hallway near the chemistry classroom on his hands and knees, and still breathing heavily. When he finally looked up, he was normal once again. Albeit sweaty as hell and extremely stressed out, but he was no longer a werewolf. For the time being anyway...<em>

* * *

><p>Once we had all been rescued, there was no sign of the Alpha anywhere. "You sure it was Derek Hale?" the Sheriff asked Scott and Stiles as the four of us exited the school.<p>

"Yes," Scott lied, and I had to refrain from giving him a look.

"I saw him, too," Stiles backed his friend up. I knew better than to get involved in their lie, so I didn't say anything.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked before the Sheriff could ask me any questions.

"We're still looking," the Sheriff replied.

"Did you check under the bleachers? _Under them_..." Scott said.

"Yes, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing," the Sheriff replied. I made a face, but quickly hid it. The Alpha must've gotten rid of the janitor's body...

"I'm not making this up," Scott said.

"I know, I believe you. I do," the Sheriff said.

"_No you don't_," Scott said defensively and everyone stopped walking. "You- you have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't," Scott said, and there was a moment of silence. Scott sighed.

"Listen," the Sheriff began as he looked around at the school. "we're gonna' search this whole school. We're gonna' find him, okay? I promise."

"Sheriff!" one of the deputies called out before Scott could say anything in response.

"Stay. _Both of you_," the Sheriff said while pointing at the two boys before walking over to the deputy. I faltered, unsure if I should go home now or stick around a little longer...

"Well we survived, you know. We outlasted the Alpha. That's still good, right? Being alive..." Stiles said while looking at Scott.

"When we were in the chemistry room... it walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think that it knew _exactly_ where we were?" Scott replied anxiously. I swallowed hard, remembering my brief encounter with the Alpha and how it had left me alive.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, then how come we're still alive?"

"_It_ _wants me in it's Pack!_" Scott said exasperated. "But I- I think first..." Scott sighed. "I have to get rid of my old Pack," he said while looking to Stiles who stared at him clueless.

"What do you mean? What old Pack?" Stiles asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia..." Scott replied, and paused before looking to his friend and adding, "You."

Stiles jaw fell askew and he looked around at the school uncomfortably. I took a step backward. "I hope I'm not included in that..." I mumbled.

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us," Stiles said. There was silence.

"He wants me to do it," Scott said quietly as he turned around, putting his back to both Stiles and I. "And that's not even the worst part."

_"How in Holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" _Stiles asked, uncrossing his arms and throwing them up in disbelief.

"Because when he made me shift..." Scott paused and turned to face us again. "I wanted to do it," he admitted. "I wanted to kill you... All of you." Stiles looked worried and swallowed kinda' hard. Scott hung his head in shame. After a moment, he looked up and the ambulance caught all of our attention. Scott walked off toward the vehicle, and both Stiles and I followed.

"There you are," Scott's boss said as he sat on the back of the ambulance being treated for his minor injuries.

"How-?" Scott faltered. "How did you-?"

"Get out?" his boss finished the sentence for him. "Not easily, and from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise, heh," he said with a chuckle.

"Guys, come on. Let's let the EMT's to do their job, you can talk to him later," the Sheriff cut in while pulling on Stiles upper arm. Right then Scott spotted Allison walking away from the scene with her arms tightly crossed.

"_Allison!_" he called out and ran over to catch up with her. I strained my ears to eavesdrop. "You okay?" he asked her.

"My dad's on his way," she replied.

"You need, uh- you need anything? You want me, uh- want me to go with you?" Scott stammered.

"_No_," she replied quickly. "I don't."

"Okay?" he said as they both stopped and looked at one another.

"And I also don't know what happened to you in there," she said while shaking her head. "I don't know what you were thinking... Maybe you weren't but..." she paused. "right now I don't feel like I can trust you," she said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott began.

"I don't care-" she tried to say.

"Okay, just don't say anything else- _please just don't say anything_-" Scott pleaded.

"Scott, I-" she tried, but he interrupted her again.

"_Allison, just stop_._ Please just don't say anything_. Stiles dad's gonna' give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I-I'm getting a new phone tomorrow morning and-" he began to explain.

"Scott-" Allison said again.

"I'm gonna' get a new phone, I'm gonna' give you a call-" he continued on.

"_Don't_," Allison said.

"Wha-?" Scott mouthed silently, his brows pulled together in heartache.

"_Don't call_," she breathed, her eyes filled with tears. They looked back and forth into each others eyes for a moment. "Just- just please don't call me," she said quietly with a painful smile on her face as she turned and began to walk away from him. Scott just stood there and watched her go... his heart visibly breaking in two.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

While walking to school the next day, I happened to see Allison get dropped off by her father in a burgundy SUV. I glanced up at the school building and saw that one of the windows on the second floor was taped up and crisscrossed with yellow CAUTION tape. The memory of being in the classroom when Stiles' car battery was thrown through the window at us flashed through my minds eye for a brief moment. As I filed into the school with the rest of the other students, the Sheriff stood keeping watch. I could hardly believe how escalated things had grown in the past 48 hours...

The bell rang after first period and everyone flooded the corridors. Allison and Lydia were walking side-by-side discussing the events of last night while I tailed closely behind. "It's weird, everyone's talking about what happened last night and we're the only ones who know it was us," Allison said quietly.

Lydia chuckled. "Thanks to the protection of minors," she said with a cheery smile.

"Lydia, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked, looking fore-lorn.

"About that jacket with that dress? _Absolutely_," Lydia replied obliviously. Allison laughed.

"You know what I mean..." she said, looking to her friend.

"_Hello?_ Scott locked us in that classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges... or for therapy bills," Lydia replied. I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Speaking of which," she said while looking over her shoulder at me and glaring. "You're just as bad as him. You ditched out on us, too."

"No, I-" I tried to say, but was cut across.

"Lydia, just drop it," Allison said, while giving me a somewhat sympathetic look before the two of them walked off, leaving me standing there by myself.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch time, and spotted Allison and Jackson getting rather 'chummy'. "Oh, you got something on your-" Jackson faltered. "-let me," he offered while reaching out and wiping at Allison's bottom lip. He then sucked the food off his thumb in a suggestive manner. Allison laughed in response.<p>

"Thanks," she said with a mouthful of food. Jackson smiled back. "You want a bite?" she asked.

"What..?" Jackson replied, looking taken aback.

"Do you want a bite?" she repeated, gesturing toward the cookie in her hand.

"Oh, heh, no," Jackson shook his head stupidly and chuckled while absentmindedly reaching toward the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"You doing okay?" she asked. "Since the other night?"

Jackson nodded. "Better than I thought I'd be. You still thinking about everything that happened?" he asked while looking at her.

"Mostly about Scott," Allison replied. "I haven't talked to him."

"Prolly a good idea," Jackson said with a chuckle.

"You don't think I made a mistake, do you?" she asked while looking at him.

"No," Jackson replied with another chuckle while staring into her eyes. "In fact," he went on. "he got... everything he deserved."

* * *

><p>While heading home after school, I spotted Stiles walking down the block by himself and carrying a duffel bag. I caught up with him. "Where's Scott?" I asked.<p>

He glanced at me. "Not sure," he replied, sounding a bit angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

Stiles paused for a moment before replying. "I asked Scott to find out if Lydia liked me, and you know what the bastard goes and does?"

"...What?" I asked quietly.

"He fucking makes out with her!" he blurted in exasperation. My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, dude..." I muttered awkwardly, not really sure what to say to that. Stiles just shrugged. "I didn't think he was _that _kind of a guy..."

"Neither did I," he replied through gritted teeth.

"How long has Scott..." I faltered. "How long has he been a... well, werewolf for lack of a better term?" I asked.

"Not long... He got bit in the beginning of the school year," Stiles replied.

"I'm no werewolf expert, but do you think that that could have anything to do with his behavior..?" I asked.

Stiles made a face. "Maybe..." We walked in silence for a few minutes as it grew darker and darker outside.

"So where are you heading?" I asked.

"Scott's house," he replied.

"Why?" I asked. Stiles looked at me with a glint of something in his eyes.

"You'll see," he replied.

Finally Stiles turned into the walkway of a house and unlocked the front door. He stepped inside with me right behind, closing the door behind us. "Scott?" a woman called out, presumably Scott's mother as she stepped out from the living room.

"...Stiles," replied Stiles with an awkward smile. "And this is Kira. She's a friend of ours from school..."

Scott's mother chuckled uncomfortably, "Key?" she said while looking at the house key in Stiles hand.

"Yeah," Stiles said while pointing over his shoulder at the door with his thumb. "I had one made, so..."

"That doesn't surprise me," Scott's mother said. "It scares me, but doesn't surprise me." Stiles tossed the duffel bag on the floor and the sound of a chain rattling could be heard. All three of us stared at the bag. "What is that?" Scott's mother asked with furrowed brows.

"Uhh," Stiles thought quickly. "a school project."

"Hmm," she acknowledged. "Stiles, he's okay, right?"

"Who? Scott? Yeah, totally," Stiles replied with a shrug.

"He just doesn't talk to me... that much anymore. Not like he used to..." she said solemnly.

"Well he's having a bit of a rough week," Stiles countered with another shrug.

"Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Um... okay uh, you be careful tonight," she said as she dug her car keys out from her purse that she had slung over her shoulder.

"You, too," Stiles replied.

"Full moon," Scott's mother added.

"_What?_"Stiles asked quickly, him and I giving each other a significant look.

"Uh, there's a full moon tonight," she repeated with a chuckle. "You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh," Stiles said with a nervous chuckle, suddenly looking pale.

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly.

"Right," Stiles said, trying not to look as worried as he felt.

"You know, it's um, actually weird, they came up with the word lunatic," Scott's mom said before walking out the front door and closing it behind her. The moment she was gone, Stiles and I went straight up to Scott's bedroom, setting the duffel bag down in the dark room before flipping on a light switch.

"_Oh my God!_" both Stiles and I shouted upon the sight of Scott sitting in the chair across the room. "Dude, you scared the hell out of us. Your mom said you weren't home yet," Stiles said while bringing the bag into the center of the room.

"I came in through the window," Scott said.

"Okay..." Stiles replied as he stood before his friend, but I remained in the doorway. "Uhh, let's get this set up. Wait 'til you see what I got," he said as he bent down and unzipped the bag.

"I'm fine," Scott said. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Stiles and I looked at Scott then.

"You sure about that? 'Cause you got this kinda'... serial killer look... going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon... taking effect 'cause it's really starting to freak me out..." Stiles said, swallowing hard.

"I'm fine," Scott repeated. "You should go now." There was a short pause as I exchanged a glance with Stiles.

"Alright, we'll leave," Stiles said, but faltered. "Well, look, would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott slowly rose from the chair in an intimidating manner, not taking his eyes off Stiles as he walked over and crouched down. He reached into the duffel bag and pulled out the heavy chain link. "You think I'm gonna' let you put this on, and chain me up like a dog?" Scott asked meticulously.

"Actually, no," Stiles replied before abruptly lunging at his friend and handcuffing Scott's hand to the nearby radiator.

"_URGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_" Scott roared as Stiles leaped backward and my heart slammed in my chest.

"_Uhh?_" I stammered, looking at Stiles like he was nuts.

"Protecting you from yourself," Stiles said to his friend. "and giving you some payback... " Stiles paused and the two boys glared at each other. "For making out with Lydia."

* * *

><p><strong>So are you ready for some more of the Alpha in the next chapter? I bet you are! ^_~ PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!<br>**

**~Satine~**


	5. Chapter 5: Candles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story with an eventual Peter Hale x OC pairing.**

**ALSO! I wrote a specific part of this chapter with a particular song in mind, and I really think it would help enhance the experience if you, too, could listen to it while reading. :)**

**SOOOO, if you open my home page in a new tab window of your browser, click on my 4shared link and it'll take you to my account where I have the song located.**

**It is called, "Candles" by Jon Hopkins. PLEASE feel free to download and put it on repeat while reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**HEADS UP! I have a lot of other songs listed on my 4shared account, so never mind them (unless you wanna' check 'em out of course).  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - "Candles"<strong>

**FRIDAY**

I decided that maybe the best thing would be for Scott and Stiles to take a few minutes to cool off, so I drug Stiles downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Uhh, dude? _What the hell are you doing?_" I blurted the moment we were out of earshot. Stiles was breathing heavy and looked a bit manic, but he gained control of himself and snatched a bottle of water from the fridge before then searching for something in the cabinets underneath the sink. "I don't think this is a good idea..." I said as he found whatever it was that he was looking for. I followed Stiles back upstairs and into Scott's bedroom again.

"I brought you some water," Stiles said while shaking the plastic water bottle back and forth. He then held up a white doggie bowl labeled, SCOTT and poured the water into the bowl before setting it down on the floor next to his friend who was still chained to the radiator. Stiles turned his back to Scott and went to leave.

"_I'm gonna' kill you!_" Scott yelled, and I flinched involuntarily as he threw the dog dish back at Stiles and it hit him in the back. Stiles stopped and turned around to face Scott once more.

"You _kissed her_, Scott,_ okay? You kissed Lydia_. That's my- like the _one girl _that I ever-" Stiles faltered, feeling frustrated. "And you know the past three hours I was thinking it's probably just the full moon. He doesn't know what he's doing, and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumb ass he's been. A son of a bitch, unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me..." Scott said quietly with a tiny evil smirk on his face.

"What..?" Stiles said, caught off guard.

"I didn't kiss her," Scott said. "She kissed me," he repeated. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, so he did the smart thing and left the room. I backed away and he stopped with his back to the wall just on the other side of the door. "She did a lot of other things, too. You shoulda' seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would've done anything I wanted," Scott continued to taunt his best friend. Stiles didn't say anything, but he allowed his legs to collapse out from under him as he slid into a crouching position. "_ANYTHING!_" Scott roared, his voice echoing loudly.

"Ignore him," I said to Stiles, finally deciding to take action as I went to close the door, separating us from Scott. It wasn't long before Scott had torn up all the skin on his wrist while trying to get free from the handcuffs. He kicked around furiously, grunting and groaning until he eventually fell silent.

"Stiles please let me out... It's the full moon, I swear," Scott pleaded, the handcuffs jingling and his breathing heavy. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." There was silence as me and Stiles stared at one another, but didn't say anything. "Please Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time." More jingling. "It's the full moon... It's Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me," Scott explained. Stiles sat on the other side of the door with me sitting across from him. There was more jingling. "And it's killing me. I feel... helpless. Just please... let me out." More jingling.

"I can't," Stiles said quietly. Unbeknownst to us, the clouds in the night sky parted right then and the full moon shone brightly through the window like a spotlight directly on Scott. All of the sudden the sound of him beginning to panic could be heard through the other side of the door as he tugged frantically at the handcuffs and began to cry out in pain. My pulse began to speed up. Suddenly he was yelling out in agony, and I knew he was transforming again...

Stiles nerve-wrackingly put his hands over his ears and tried to block the sound out, but it was useless. He resorted to banging the back of his head on the wall. The screaming only grew _worse and worse_. It was never ending, as was the sound of the constant rattling of the handcuffs against the radiator. Stiles buried his face in his hands and I knew this had to be hard for him. There was an abrupt loud snarl followed by the sound of metal clattering to the wooden floor, and then silence.

"_Oh shit_," I breathed as Stiles and I looked at each other in horror.

"Scott are you okay?" Stiles called out, but there was no answer. "Scott?" Stiles got to his feet and opened the bedroom door timidly, but when we peered inside the room, he was gone. The handcuffs were bloodied and had been snapped free from the radiator. There was also a small trail of blood leading out the window... Stiles looked panicked and immediately retreated from the room, barreling down the hallway and out the front door.

"_Where are you going?_" I asked as he ran down the block.

"To get my jeep!" he replied, but I was worried he might not get to his friend in time, so I took off toward the mass of trees. Scott was now loose and rabid, running free through the woods while I tried to seek him out, but he was just so ungodly fast. I ran as quickly as my legs would carry me, though part of me feared that both Stiles and I would fail... I had a hunch that Scott was going for Jackson after the incident that had happened earlier during lunch today... A loud snarl came from the trees a ways ahead, and I knew I was getting close.

I prayed that Stiles would get there before I did, because let's face it; I had no clue what I would do when faced with a vicious, out of control werewolf... By the time I had reached the park, however, everything had grown silent. I stopped in the parking lot to catch my breath and glanced around frantically; there was no sign of Scott, Jackson, or Stiles... Only a few empty parked cars. I strained my ears for any sort of sound, and in the distance I heard a faint growling and snarling. My heart raced in my chest as I started to jog in the direction of the noise.

I was worried about what I was going to encounter on the other side of the brush... What if Scott had attacked Stiles..? _Oh God_... I didn't want to think about that right now. I pushed the thought from my mind and continued on through the thicket of trees. I was unnaturally aware of how much noise I was making with every step I took. Now my heart was beating so fast that it ached, and I was beginning to think I should've just stuck with Stiles...

_Snap_. I took a sharp intake of breath, the sound of a twig snapping nearby made me stop dead in my tracks. I looked around wildly for Scott, expecting him to be seconds away from pouncing on me. And not in a good way... However, I was rather shocked when a small flame from a single candle caught my attention and as my eyes focused, I was met with a strangers gaze. My heart spluttered and I swallowed hard.

"Who are you?" I called out without thinking. The man was just a matter of feet away from me, so when he took another step closer, the moonlight that shone through a break in the canopy above us illuminated his eyes. They glowed burgundy for the briefest of seconds before falling a normal shade of blue. I let out a loud gasp on accident, the red hue immediately making my mind go straight to thoughts of the Alpha. My heart began to palpitate painfully as my brain quickly pieced everything together within a matter of seconds.

Fear flooded my senses, but I didn't run. For I couldn't deny the looming curiosity that stirred deep down inside of me, and as I took in the man's features, the first thing I realized was that half of his face was badly burned; the second thing I noticed was the inviting shape of his eyes. And even though his face was damaged, the way his brows pulled together made my stomach flutter. He also had a strong jawline without being overly masculine, and the last thing my eyes lingered on was the shape of his lips...

The wind rustled through the trees just then, causing the candle he was holding to flicker and shaking me from my thoughts. I was very aware that he had not answered my question, but as far as I was concerned, his silence was the epitome of an omission to being the Alpha... My eyes quickly flicked from the candle in his hand and back to his face again. The corner of his lips pulled into a small smile and he took another step toward me, closing the last of the gap between us. I sucked in my breath and froze.

With the same subtle smile still on his face, he held the candle out to me as if gesturing for me to take it. An odd sensation of tranquility filled my senses as I stood there, and I couldn't explain why. By all rights I should have been terrified, not comforted... I blinked, processing his actions before slowly reaching out to grab the candle, half expecting him to try and do something when I did. But to my surprise, he didn't. My hand grazed against his as I took it from him, and my heart missed a beat; his skin was so warm...

I glanced down at the candle and opened my mouth to say something when all of the sudden the man blew the flame out. I was momentarily blinded by the abrupt lack of light and left standing there blinking rapidly, trying desperately to recover as the sound of him running off through the woods filled my ears. "_Hey? Wait!_" I shouted as I went blindly running after the noise, but like Scott had been, he was just too fast for me to keep up with him.

Instead, I soon found myself stumbling upon some sort of a crime scene... I stopped as soon as I saw flashing red and blue lights through the trees. Both an ambulance and police car were parked off to the side of the road investigating something. I stuck around long enough to spot Stiles, and a wave of relief washed over me. Whatever had happened... whoever had died... at least it wasn't Stiles. That was enough for me to take that as a sign to go home. I was fairly certain that Scott could handle himself... The victim, or _victims_ could have been due to Scott's rampage, but I couldn't be sure 'til I saw him at school on Monday...

On my way back home, I wondered if the victim could've been Jackson..? And then I remembered the man in the woods... The Alpha. Even though he hadn't told me who he was, somehow I was pretty sure I already knew. The glint of red in his eyes was enough for me. What if _he_ had killed someone..? What if I had ran into him right after he had just gotten done murdering someone..? My stomach knotted again. Once I stepped foot in my house, I went straight upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. My mind was racing, but my body was tired. I guess the adrenalin of the past few days ran its course and I was just now being hit with the crash. I rolled over onto my side and realized I was still holding the candle. I examined it carefully under the light and saw there was an unfamiliar design etched into the wax.

"Hmm... that's odd..." I mused aloud as I ran my finger over the grooves. I reached into my pockets and grabbed my MP3 player, putting it on shuffle as I continued to stare at the candle turning it over in my hands. A song came on at random, but it was like it was resonating with my soul. I glanced down at the screen and ironically enough, the song was titled, 'Candles'... I smirked to myself and sat up to set the candle in an empty holder on my nightstand. I pulled out a green BIC lighter and lit the candle before turning out the overhead light and laying back down on the bed to think some more.

* * *

><p><em>The Alpha stood atop the highest peak overlooking the entire City in its monstrous wolf form. As it stood there, it slowly and articulately transformed back into a human with a smug kind of pride filling his senses.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

_Two cop cars went wailing by with their sirens blaring while chasing Derek down the middle of the street; one of them being the Sheriff. Derek dodged down an alley and the cops followed in hot pursuit. All of the sudden a third car appeared, blocking his path and causing him to skid to a halt. He corrected quickly and ran off in a different direction. The police cars stopped and they got out of their vehicles, deciding to send two dogs after him instead. The German shepherds ran off chasing after Derek who just stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and roared at them with his teeth barred aggressively. It instantly sent the dogs running back whimpering to the cops who looked utterly confused and slightly afraid._

_Derek was just about to take off running again when something was shot at him, and pellets ricocheted all over, temporarily blinding him. He looked around wildly and managed to spot a Hunter with a weapon aimed directly at him. It was Allison's dad... Derek barely dodged the second shot just in time and ran for cover as Allison's father grabbed an assault riffle and began to load it. Right then Derek's sleek black car came racing up._

"_Get in!_" Scott shouted. I was in the backseat as Stiles popped open the passenger door and hopped in the back with me. Derek glanced up at the Hunter; the man's weapon was aimed right at him. Bullets sliced through the air as Derek ran as fast as he could and threw himself into the car. Scott slammed the gas pedal down and floored it. The car sped off while we were being shot at by Allison's dad.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott complained to Derek.

"_Dude! I had him!_" Derek shouted from the passenger seat.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles asked from the backseat and my heart fluttered as I remembered the man from the woods the other night...

"_Yes! He was right in front of me and then the fuckin' police showed up!_" Derek replied angrily.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs," Stiles said defensively. Derek looked at him and gave him a death glare that made Stiles shrink a little.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the _entire_ state!" Derek said, looking to Scott. I didn't say anything, but I knew it hadn't been a good idea when Scott had blamed Derek for the Alpha's doing...

"_Can we seriously get past that?_ I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it," Scott said while driving.

"_Alright!_" Stiles shouted impatiently. "How did you find him?" he asked while looking to Derek, referring to the Alpha. There was silence.

"Can you just try and trust us for at least half a second?" Scott said to Derek.

"Yeah, _all of us_," Stiles reiterated. I shrugged, basically saying that I had nothing to do with what he was saying. Derek just glared at Stiles again. "Or just him. I'll be back here," Stiles added in defeat as he sat back down beside me. We exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things; the first was a guy named Harris," Derek explained.

Stiles leaned forward again. "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I-I don't know yet," Derek replied.

"And what's the second?" Scott asked.

Derek pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. I tried to get a better look, but didn't recognize the design. "Some kind of symbol," he said. Scott glanced at it and made a face. "_What? _You know what this is?" Derek asked sharply upon Scott's reaction.

"I've... seen it on a necklace," Scott replied while shaking his head as we all stared at him. "Allison's necklace."

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

After an eventful weekend, and after finding out that Derek hadn't been killed by the Alpha, neither was Jackson, I stopped at my locker to gather my books for the next class when I spotted Jackson strutting up to Scott who hadn't been paying any attention. He slammed the locker shut causing Scott to jump and look at Jackson with a surprised expression. "I know what you are McCall," he said smugly. My heart faltered when I heard those words and I strained my ears to listen.

"_What..?_" Scott said, taken aback.

"I know what you are," Jackson repeated.

"I'm sorry I don't-" Scott swallowed hard. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said while shaking his head.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Yeah, you do, and uh, here's the thing; however it is you came to be what you are," he paused. "You're gonna' get it for me, too."

"Get what for you?" Scott asked, shaking his head again.

"Whatever it is. A bite," Jackson said, and Scott had to refrain from cringing. "a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I don't care. You're gonna' get it for me or uh," he paused again and reached out grabbing Scott's chin and forcing his face to look the other direction... in Allison's direction... She was laughing and talking with Lydia while clutching her school books to her chest. "she's gonna' find out about it, too," Jackson said with a cocky smile before he walked off full of nothing but pure arrogance. Scott watched him go with a look of utter panic on his face. I followed him when he immediately sought out Stiles.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked after Scott had explained.<p>

"I have no idea," Scott replied, trying not to flip out as they walked side-by-side.

"_Ugh_, alright. Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked.

"What word? When?" Scott asked as he looked at his friend.

"Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Stiles asked.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly," Scott replied in a hushed voice.

Stiles looked to me and I nodded adamantly. He sighed. "Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems... I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged uncertain. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna' believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott said exasperated. There was a short silence.

"Okay, it's bad," Stiles replied while absentmindedly scratching at the back of his head.

"I need a cure... _right now_," Scott said urgently.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" I asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at him."Hiding like I told him to, why?"

"I have another idea, but it's gonna' take a little time and finesse though," Stiles replied.

* * *

><p>During lunch while we were all sitting in the cafeteria, Scott was casually glancing across the room when he suddenly caught Jackson staring at him. Scott furrowed his brows.<p>

"Stiles, he's watching us," he said under his breath while gesturing with his head in the direction of Jackson, who continued to stare from where he sat with Allison and Lydia. Stiles and I both looked across the room and saw that he was indeed staring. None of us said anything to one another and tried to pretend like we didn't notice. I watched as Jackson brought a green apple up to his lips and took a bite, curiously watching Scott's expression as he did so. I glanced at Scott and saw him cringing... almost as if the sound of Jackson's chewing was painfully loud to him.

_"Scott," Jackson's voice stood out to Scott even through all the chatter in the room. "Can you hear me?" Scott focused on his words. "You can, can't you?" Jackson whispered, but it was just loud enough for Scott's 'wolf ears' to pick up. _

"What's wrong?" Stiles voice interrupted his thoughts.

Scott looked at us, trying not to panic. "_Jackson's talking to me! He knows I can hear him!_" Stiles started to look in Jackson's direction. "_Look at me!_" Scott hissed. "Just... talk to me, act normal, pretend like nothing's happening."

_"You're trying to pretend not to- not to hear me-" Jackson continued, in near inaudible tones._

"_Say something! Talk to me!_" Scott hissed.

Stiles threw up his hands. "_I can't think of anything, my mind is a complete blank!_"

"_You're_ mind is blank?" Scott repeated, looking at his friend incredulously. "You can't think of _something _to say?"

"_Not under this kind of pressure!_" Stiles defended himself before glancing across the lunch room. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore..." he said, referring to Jackson. Both Scott and I looked, and sure enough, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked quietly, glancing around anxiously. I, too, glanced around the room surreptitiously.

_"Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here," whispered Jackson's voice and only Scott could hear him. Jackson chuckled. "So what else can you do, huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? You know, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? Can you even play lacrosse?"_ _Jackson taunted_.

Stiles and I watched Scott, and saw his expression begin to brood. "Yes," Scott said under his breath in response to what only he could hear while looking livid.

_"I bet my new co-captains gonna' score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't ya'? And while you're pretending you don't lie and cheat, I'm gonna' ruin your life if I don't get what I want, and you know where I'm gonna' start?" Jackson said.  
><em>

There was silence as Scott looked across the room at Allison.

_"Her. I'm gonna' destroy any chance you have left with her," Jackson said._

Suddenly Scott crushed his water bottle in his hand.

_"And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna' get her all alone-" Jackson went on.  
><em>

Scott brought the bottle to his lips and drank from it.

_"-then I'm gonna' put my hands all over that tight little body," Jackson continued.  
><em>

"Scott come on, you can't let him do this, you can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" Stiles said, trying to help as the two of us watched, unable to really do much of anything.

_"I'm gonna' do everything you never got the chance to do with her," Jackson said as Scott tried not to lose control._

I looked at Scott, and he had his hands gripping his lunch tray so hard that it began to shake, causing everything on it to rattle.

_"Scott she's gonna' beg for more. She might get real loud. Hell, maybe she's even a screamer... How're you gonna' feel, Scott? When she's screaming my name..." Jackson said._

_Crack!_ Scott had accidentally snapped the lunch tray clean in half. Everyone in the entire cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked at Scott, including Allison and Lydia.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson watched Scott breathing heavily as he stood in the corner of the lunch room with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He took another bite of the green apple again, making a point to crunch loudly as he chewed.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will contain more of the Alpha! And a nice little fight scene takes place! :3 Hope you enjoyed! Please review! THANK YOU!<br>**

**~Satine~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Alpha

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story with a Peter Hale x OC pairing.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review my lovelies!  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - "The Alpha"<strong>

**MONDAY**

It was the end of the school day and I was gathering my stuff from my locker when all of the sudden Jackson strutted past me down the middle of the corridor with his backpack slung over one shoulder, and looking smug as a bug.

"_Jackson!_" Lydia's voice rang out from behind him. I curiously watched as he stopped and turned to face her. "This little text? _Not funny_," she said snottily while holding her phone up.

"Well, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would've put a, 'haha' at the end of it, and see-" Jackson said while gesturing toward her phone. "there's no 'haha'."

"'Lydia... please give up my spare house house key at your earliest convenience, as we are no longer dating'?" Lydia read the message aloud, looking at him appalled.

"You didn't lose it, did you?" Jackson asked cold heartedly.

"_What the hell is this?_" Lydia demanded.

"Right... Lydia, in preparation for some big changes I decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life and you're just about the deadest," he said with a chuckle.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, looking stunned.

"Dumping you actually. I'm dumping you," he clarified with a smirk and moved to leave, but she caught him by his arm, stopping him.

"Dumped by the _co-captain_ of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that?" Lydia retorted in anger. Jackson wrenched his arm free of her grip and kissed his index and middle finger in a gesture of 'good-bye'. "Wait, seconds actually. _Seconds!_"she added in a desperate attempt to look like she didn't care as Jackson walked off leaving her standing there. Lydia looked around at everyone who was watching, and her eyes locked with mine. Her face turned red and she stormed off looking pissed.

* * *

><p>The moment school was over, I hopped in Stiles jeep and went over to his house with him. We went straight upstairs to his bedroom and tossed our backpacks on the floor. He sat down at his computer while I stood over his shoulder watching. I pulled out my MP3 player and popped one of the ear-buds in so that I could listen to music <em>and<em> talk to Stiles at the same time.

"Hey Stiles!" his dad called out before we could get started.

Stiles turned around in his chair to reply. "Yeah da-_ereck?_"he changed his word mid-sentence on accident. My heart faltered when I suddenly realized that Derek had been standing behind Stiles door watching us. Derek brought his index finger to his mouth gesturing for us to be quiet and motioning with his hand for Stiles to respond to his dad. Stiles quickly got up from his chair and went to meet his dad in the hallway, stumbling along the way. "I- um."

"What'd you say?" his dad asked as Stiles hung in the middle of his door frame, trying to play it cool and keep the door closed as much as possible.

"What? I said yo'... dad," he tried to cover, and nervously chuckled. I stood in the middle of the room with Derek staring at me. His eyes and brows made him look so serious that it was rather intimidating. I swallowed hard and looked away in defeat. Once Stiles was done placating his dad, I heard him sigh in relief before stepping back into the room and closing the door behind him. All of the sudden Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his jacket and slammed him up against the door threateningly.

"If you say one word-" Derek said, but was cut across.

"Ah, like what? You mean, 'hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun'?" Stiles said challengingly. My heart was racing at this point because I didn't know what either of them were going to do next... But to my surprise, Derek loosened his grip on Stiles jacket. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy," Stiles said as he tapped Derek in the arm. Derek glanced at where Stiles had touched him. After a moment of silence, he nodded quietly and let go of Stiles, tugging on his jacket to straighten it out.

Stiles smirked and chuckled a little, reaching out and tugging on Derek's jacket in the same manner before moving to walk by. Right then Derek let out a loud snort and jerked toward Stiles causing him to flinch as he passed Derek.

"Scott gonna' get the necklace?" Derek asked.

Stiles sat down at his computer again. "No, he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try," he replied as Derek put his hands in his pocket and approached Stiles. "The night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked with furrowed brows, not understanding the correlation. I remembered how Scott had lost his phone that night...

"_So_ it wasn't Scott," Stiles explained.

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can," Stiles replied as he started to type away on his computer.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" asked a friend of Scott and Stiles from school named Danny.<p>

"Trace a text," Stiles repeated.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do," Danny replied.

"_Ugh_, and we will, once you trace the text," Stiles said.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny countered.

"Alright, I looked up your arrest report, so..." Stiles said with a casual wave of his hand.

"I-I was thirteen. They dropped the charges," Danny replied anxiously.

"_Alright_," Stiles said, making a face that said he wasn't judging.

"_No_, we're doing lab work," Danny protested as he took off his back pack and sat down in the chair next to Stiles.

"_Oh my_-" Stiles groaned and made an overly exaggerated face of frustration before both boys sighed and turned to face the computer. Danny looked over his shoulder and glanced at both me and Derek. I was sitting on the end of the bed and Derek was sitting in a chair beside it.

"Who're they again?" Danny asked as Stiles looked back at Derek and I for a second.

"Um, he's my cousin..." Stiles lied. "Miguel. And that's Kira." Derek glanced up from the book he was pretending to read.

"Ahh, the other new girl. Right," Danny replied before looking at Derek again. "Is there blood on his shirt?" he asked. Stiles looked at Derek.

"Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds..." Stiles lied again. "Hey, Miguel?" he said while turning in his seat. Derek slowly looked up from the book once more. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts?" Derek closed the book and threw it on the bed forcefully, causing me to flinch. Danny furrowed his brows at Derek's reaction as he rose from the seat before removing his shirt in front of everyone. I had to refrain from blushing. "So anyway, we both know you got the skills to trace that text so-" Stiles started to say.

"Um, Stiles," Derek cut in.

"Yes?" Stiles replied as he turned around in his seat to face Derek again. Danny watched curiously.

"_This_," Derek said while holding out one of Stiles shirts. "_no fit_," he said in a strained voice. And I got the impression that he was rather mad about having to get topless. Though as I eyed his body, I didn't see why, considering he had pecks _and _a six-pack.

"Then try something else on," Stiles replied and Danny glanced away looking embarrassed. "Sorry," Stiles said to his friend as Derek turned to find a different shirt. But right then Stiles and I both happened to look over at Danny and caught him checking Derek out... Stiles' mouth fell open in a large O shape. "Wha-? _Hey!_ That one looks pretty good, huh?" he said while punching his buddy in the arm and gesturing toward Derek. Danny was staring at him. "What do you think Danny?" Stiles asked while pointing at Derek. His friend looked away again.

"Huh?" Danny asked, caught off guard.

"The shirt," Stiles said, pointing at Derek again, who was just standing there in an orange and blue striped shirt, looking like he was going to tear Stiles head off any minute.

"It's... it's not really his color..." Danny replied awkwardly while sparing another glance at Derek who still looked murderously mad as he began to take off that shirt, too. I was trying _so_ hard not to laugh, but let out a snort on accident and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. Derek glared at me and my eyes widened apologetically, but I still had to fight back the giggles. I couldn't believe how much orange and blue were absolutely _not _his color...

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't ya' Danny boy?" Stiles said to his friend as he leaned closer to him.

"You're a horrible person," Danny said.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text..." Stiles said, refraining from smiling, but unable to keep the tone from his voice.

"_Stiles!_" Derek snapped. "None of these fit." Stiles looked from Derek to Danny.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text," Danny caved and leaned forward beginning to type away on Stiles laptop.

Stiles punched the air enthusiastically and winked at me. "_Yes! Whoo!_"

A short time later, Danny and Stiles had switched places while Derek and I were watching over their shoulders as Danny operated the computer. He sighed. "There. This text was sent from a computer. This one," Danny explained as Derek leaned closer to get a better look.

"Registered from that account name?" Derek asked, and Danny nodded.

"_No, no, no no_, that can't be right," Stiles said. I leaned closer to the screen with furrowed brows.

_"Text message located::filesystem catalog entry #  
>Account registered to:<br>Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall_

_End search . . ."_

* * *

><p>The sun had set and Scott was out on the school field, minutes from the start of the lacrosse game. He was on the phone with Stiles who was sitting in his jeep with Derek in the passenger seat and me in the back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah I did, and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles replied. Derek grabbed Stiles by his arm and pulled the phone to his mouth.<p>

"Hey if there's something on the back of it- it's gotta' be something- an inscription, an opening, something..." Derek said as Stiles winced in pain at his arm being twisted carelessly.

* * *

><p><em>"No. No, the things flat and no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, around it, nothing. And where were you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line," Scott said and then hissed.<em>

_"Where the hell is Ballinski, huh?" the coach complained loudly._

_"Man, you're not gonna' play if you're not here to start," Scott said.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I know. Look, if you just- if you see my dad can you tell him- tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" There was a short pause. "Alright, thanks," Stiles said and got off the phone.<p>

"You're not gonna' make it," Derek said instantly.

"I know," Stiles replied.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either," Derek said while looking ahead.

Stiles sighed. "Not 'til we find out the truth." The three of us stared ahead at the Beacon Hills Hospital, long term care facility. BHMH for short.

"By the way, one more thing," Derek said.

"Yeah?" Stiles replied as he turned to look at him. All of the sudden Derek reached over and slammed Stiles face into the steering wheel. "_AGH! God! What the hell was-?_" Stiles cried out once Derek had released him. He grabbed at his forehead in pain.

"You _know _what that was for. Go," Derek said while pointing at him in a accusatory manner before then pointing in the direction of the hospital. I sniggered in the backseat because I knew why Derek had done it. It was payback for making him flaunt his manliness in front of Danny who had clearly checked him out earlier... Stiles sat there, still trying to recover. "_Go_," Derek demanded.

"I'll go with him," I interjected. Derek didn't protest as Stiles and I got out of the jeep, and slammed the car doors behind us.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I said I can't find him," Stiles said into the phone while shrugging and letting his free arm fall to his side.<p>

"What's his uncle's name again?" I asked quietly as we walked through the eerily empty hospital hallway.

"Peter Hale," Stiles whispered in response.

* * *

><p><em>"Look, ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle," Derek suggested while waiting in the jeep. <em>

* * *

><p>Stiles and I both made our way to Peter Hale's room, but once we got there, we saw that it was empty...<p>

"Yeah, well he's not here either," Stiles said as we stood in the doorway staring at the empty wheelchair.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?" Derek asked sharply.<em>

* * *

><p>"He's not here. He's gone, Derek," Stiles repeated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There was a moment of silence as Derek's brain worked frantically. "Stiles get out of there right now! It's him, he's the Alpha! Get out!" he said urgently.<em>

* * *

><p>I watched as Stiles lowered the phone, and the overwhelming feeling I had of being watched finally hit its peak. Stiles backed out of the room first and turned his head, his eyes fixating on something. My pulse raced as I stepped out into the hallway, and what I saw made me gasp; standing halfway around the corner was the man from the woods... Peter Hale... the Alpha. Stiles and I stared at him for a second when to my surprise, Peter smiled at us politely.<p>

"You must be Stiles," he said while looking at him. Stiles was stunned into silence, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man even if my life depended on it. "And you, my dear," he said as he looked directly at me, still smiling. My heart spluttered. "must be Kira." Stiles took a few steps backward and turned around to run away, but suddenly the nurse was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, causing Stiles to stop dead in his tracks. "Visiting hours are over."

Stiles faltered in his step. "You-?" he pointed at the nurse while turning his head to look at Peter. "and him? He-?" Stiles said while pointing to Peter. He looked back to the nurse again and lowered his hand. "So you're the one-? and he's the-?" he glanced at the Alpha again, his jaw falling askew. "_Oh my God I'm gonna' die... I'm gonna' die_," Stiles whined, running his hand through his hair subconsciously. _SMACK!_ Derek had appeared out of nowhere and elbowed the nurse right in the face. _Thud_.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse," Peter crooned after her unconscious body had landed on the floor.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek replied. "Get out of the way," he said to me and Stiles. I backed into one of the empty rooms while Stiles stumbled to the side clumsily.

"_Ah damn_," Stiles groaned before dropping to the floor.

"You think I killed her on purpose? Hurt my own family?" Peter said as he approached his nephew. Derek snarled angrily, his blue eyes_ literally glowing _as he barred his fangs aggressively and crouched into an attacking position. He sprung through the air, bounded off the side of the wall and leaped straight at Peter, who caught Derek before he could connect.

Peter slammed Derek against the wall. _SLAM!_ Stiles scrambled across the floor on all fours to get away. Peter then took Derek by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the opposite wall. _SLAM!_ Chunks of plaster fell and a cloud of dust filled the air as Derek landed on the floor, stunned. The Alpha just stood there and watched as Stiles tried to get to his feet while looking over his shoulder at everything that was happening. I was hidden just beyond the threshold of the doorway, watching.

Stiles almost fell over the nurses unconscious body on accident. "_Oh! Shit!_" he cursed under his breath while trying to catch his balance and back away. Derek was laying on the ground completely out of it, rolling around slowly and looking very dazed. Peter took advantage of the opportunity and bent down to grab his nephew by the throat. He lifted him up by his neck causing Derek to grunt and groan.

"My mind... my personality... were _literally_ burned out of me," Peter said as he began to drag Derek along the floor and down the hallway by his throat. "It's being driven by pure instinct." He let go of Derek right then and turned away to crouch down and retrieve the keys from the nurse's unconscious body. I glanced around the corner and saw Derek groaning in pain and rolling around while his uncle was distracted.

"You want forgiveness?" _SMACK! _Derek had surprised Peter with a direct punch to the face. But to my surprise, Peter just took it, his body jolting to the side for the briefest of seconds before quickly recovering. Derek tried to follow up with a kick, but Peter blocked it and lunged forward, grabbing Derek by his jacket again and delivering a solid headbutt. _CRACK!_ Derek grunted loudly in response and staggered backward in pain as Peter approached him.

"I want understanding," Peter replied before kicking Derek hard in the chest, sending him flying so far back that he landed face first on the floor. _Thud. _"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Peter said as he stood there and watched Derek spit blood on the floor as he tried to get up. "Slowly healing _cell-by-cell_, even more slowly coming back to consciousness," he continued. I saw Stiles watching Derek get to his feet from a room nearby. "Yes, becoming an Alpha. Taking that from her pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that," Peter said as he slowly closed the gap between his nephew.

Derek lunged at Peter with his fist again; first with a right, Peter ducked. Then with a left; Peter ducked again. Upon the third follow through with his right, Peter caught Derek's arm in mid-air. Derek tried to counter with his left, but Peter grabbed that hand, too, and quickly began to bend it backwards. _Crack, crack._ Derek yelled out in pain as the sound of bones cracking could be heard and Peter made Derek drop to his knees. _Crack, crack. _I winced as I watched in fear, unsure of what I should do...

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you," Peter said with a small nod as he bent down and grabbed Derek before suddenly throwing him through the glass window at the front desk. _SMASH!_ Glass shattered all over the place as Derek rolled over the counter and onto the floor with a loud _thud_. Derek winced in pain, but began to drag himself by his elbows along the floor in an attempt to get away. Peter stood there watching for a moment before casually following.

I used the opportunity to step into the hallway and tail the two men. I didn't want to be caught, so I tried to be as quiet as I could. Derek continued to crawl away, coughing from all the exertion, but it was fruitless, for Peter was literally right behind him the entire time. Breathing heavily, Derek managed to prop himself up against a wall in another room. I paused just around the corner and peeked inside; blood stained Derek's nose, lips and chin as the two men stared at each other for a moment.

"I was going to wait for dramatic flare, but..." Peter said as he turned his head and looked into an odd circular mirror that was resting on a table beside him. I saw him sneer at his reflection while inspecting it. He turned his face to get a better look at his burned side before grabbing the round mirror and giving it a quick spin. Right before my very eyes the burns along Peter's face receded until, by the time the mirror had stopped spinning, they had vanished completely.

I gasped aloud and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. My pulse was still racing as I stood around the corner, pressed up against the wall. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed... I couldn't understand how he had healed himself like that..? I watched Peter check out his newly improved reflection in the mirror. "When you look this good... why wait?" he said as the men stared at each other again. "Derek you have to give me a chance to explain." He bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with his nephew. "After all... we're family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Alpha in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^<br>**_

_**~Satine~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Flesh And Bone

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Go to my homepage on here, click on my 4shared link and listen to the following songs to add to the feeling of this chapter; "World In My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" by Depeche Mode, "Water" By Jon Hopkins, and "Flesh And Bone" by Burning Brides.**_

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!_**

**_**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - "Flesh And Bone"<strong>

**MONDAY**

"Hiding around the corner like that isn't fooling anyone, Kira," Peter said out of nowhere without even looking in my direction. My heart spluttered painfully and my mouth went dry. "You can come out now," he added in a gentle voice. With a racing pulse, I stepped out from around the corner and stood in the threshold of the doorway. Peter turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes meeting mine. "So nice to see you again," he said with a smile... the same smile he had given me in the woods the other night...

"...hi," I said in a breathy voice. I glanced at Derek on the floor and Peter followed my gaze.

"Would you mind giving us a few moments? I need to talk to my nephew in private..." Peter said in a calm tone of voice. I swallowed hard and nodded silently before backing out of the room. "I'll be with you in just a minute, hon," he added with another smile. My heart fluttered at the way he had addressed me as I turned around and walked off down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Stiles hissed, the moment I was within earshot.

I shrugged. "He said he wants to talk to his nephew in private."

"Oh, so _now _he wants to talk? But he couldn't do that _before_ throwing Derek around and trashing the whole place?" Stiles asked, and I made a face as I looked around at all the mess. I was suddenly glad that I wasn't the janitor...

"Well to be fair, Derek _did_ attack him first..." I replied. Stiles looked at me with furrowed brows, but didn't say anything in response.A few minutes went by in silence until suddenly Derek and Peter came out of the room together. As I looked at the two of them, I could tell that something was different... Stiles and I stood up straight and the four of us stared at each other for a long moment.

"Uh... so like, I have no idea what the hell just happened here, but-" Stiles tried to say, but was cut across as Peter lifted his hand to silence him.

"I think you should go home Stiles. Your dad's going to be worried about you," Peter said.

"Alright, I can't argue that. Come on Derek, let's go..." Stiles replied as he moved to leave, but Derek didn't budge. "Derek?"

"I'm going to stay here, Stiles. There's something I need to take care of with my uncle," Derek said.

"Okay, fine. Guess I'll see you later then. You coming Kira?" Stiles asked while looking at me. I faltered as I looked from Stiles to Peter and back to Stiles again.

"Actually..." I started to say, but was interrupted.

"_Yeah, yeah,_ let me guess? You're staying, too?" Stiles said while waiving his hand dismissively. "_Man, what the hell is going on around here..?_" he complained as he walked off down the corridor by himself.

"Derek, I want you to meet me at the High School," Peter said as he turned to look at his nephew.

Derek eyed me for a moment, almost looking hesitant. "What do you plan to do with her?" he asked without taking his eyes off me. I suddenly wondered if Derek was trying to protect me from his uncle..?

Peter smiled in response to Derek's question. "Why what ever do you mean?" he said with raised brows and an innocent expression. "I certainly hope you're not insinuating that I would ever _hurt_ someone so fragile?" he said while turning his gaze upon me. My cheeks burned red and my heart skipped a beat. Right at that precise moment, I saw a smirk spread across Peter's face and a scowl form on Derek's. Remembering how Scott had super hearing, I realized that both of them _had _to of heard my heartbeat speed up and knew what it meant... I blushed even more. "Something that you obviously had no blatant regard for when you decided to hit my nurse in the face, isn't that right?" Peter added.

"See you after the game," Derek said through gritted teeth, choosing not reply to Peter's remark as he walked past me, his eyes lingering on me until he was forced to look away. Once Derek was gone, Peter placed the tips of his fingers together and took a few steps toward me.

"Now," he said while pursing his lips ever so slightly and smiling at me politely. "where were we?"

* * *

><p>I was waiting in a black car that was parked outside the hospital just as Peter had told me to do, while he took care of something inside. I sat out there long enough that I decided to pull out my MP3 player. I popped the ear buds in and hit shuffle. Soon, ten minutes had passed and I was beginning to get antsy. I sat up straight in the passenger seat and tried to get a better look around the premise of the building. I didn't see any movement whatsoever and I began to wonder if he had ditched me here..? Just when I was about to get out of the car and go look, the driver's side door opened and Peter got in. I stared at him with wides eyes and a dumbstruck expression on my face; the black cord to my ear buds was in my mouth because I had been using it as a source of distraction by worrying it between my lips. I suddenly felt rather silly.<p>

My heart started to race again and I immediately wondered if Peter could hear it... then I reminded myself that _duh_, he _definitely_ hears it. I pulled the one ear bud out of my ear as he started the ignition and turned his head to look at me with a smirk plastered on his face. "What are you listening to?" he asked coyly while reaching for the ear bud that was hanging loosely from the side of my face. In the process his hand came within less than an inch away from my breast, causing my heart to splutter in response. He chuckled and I knew he was doing it on purpose... He brought the ear bud up to his ear and my heart continued to beat so hard that I could literally feel its weight in my chest.

"...a techno remix," I managed to mumble.

"Ahh," Peter acknowledged. "Depeche Mode, nice taste."

I blushed again. "You think?" I said in a breathy voice.

"Definitely," he replied with a genuine smile. "Here," he said as he pulled the ear bud out of his ear and reached for my MP3 player. I had it clutched in my hand and my hands were in my lap. In another suggestive manner, Peter took the MP3 player from me, his fingertips grazing against the fabric of my pants as he did so. I took a sharp in take of breath and watched as he unplugged my ear buds and replaced the cord with a different one. He turned on his radio and suddenly the music from my MP3 player was being projected through his car speakers.

"_Oh, sweet!_" I said as the song, "World In My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" jammed all around us. Peter gave me a satisfactory grin as he put the car in gear and reversed out of the parking lot in an impressively agile manner. He sped off down the road as the bass of the remix bumped away.

_"Let me take you on a trip  
>Around the world and back<br>And you won't have to move  
>You just sit still<em>

_Now let your mind do the walking  
>And let my body do the talking<br>Let me show you the world in my eyes-" _I stole a sideways glance at Peter, and saw his blue eyes flash burgundy for the briefest of seconds as we raced down the road toward the forest...

_"-I'll take you to the highest mountain  
>To the depths of the deepest sea<br>And we won't need a map, believe me_

_Now let my body do the moving  
>And let my hands do the soothing<br>Let me show you the world in my eyes_

_Let me show you the world in my eyes-" _We pulled into a small clearing where he shut the car off and unplugged my MP3 player before handing it back to me. I plugged my ear buds back in and popped one of them in my ear while leaving the other one dangling. I pressed play and the song started back up right where it had left off. Peter got out of the car so I followed suit and did the same.

_"-Let me put you on a ship  
>On a long, long trip<br>Your lips close to my lips  
><em>

_All the islands in the ocean  
>All the heavens in the motion<br>Let me show you the world in my eyes-" _

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I walked around to the front of his car.

Peter smiled, his eyes flashing burgundy again. "To show the world in _my_ eyes."

* * *

><p>I followed Peter through a mass of trees until we reached a body of water that was faded out by a thick sheet of fog. The shore was lined with yellowish green grass and dark grey boulders, as well as red and white rocks that were scattered about. We emerged from the tall dark green treeline and right then, my MP3 player shuffled to a random song with a soft melody. I glanced down at the small screen and saw that it was coincidentally titled, "Water". Peter stopped at the very edge of the treeline and turned to look at me; his eyes intense, yet caring.<p>

"I often come here alone," he said as he glanced out at the water. I followed his gaze.

"It's beautiful here," I replied.

He looked at me again and smiled. "But not as beautiful as you," he said and my heart faltered as it began to race.

"Can you hear that?" I breathed.

"Your heart?" he replied while grinning broadly. "Of course I can." I hung my head in embarrassment when suddenly I felt Peter's warm hand under my chin. He tilted my head up so that I was forced to look at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He blinked, looking a little caught off guard, but he quickly recovered.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked out at the foggy lake again.

"Well," I began. "you don't exactly have a reputation for being known as Peter, the big friendly Alpha..." I replied.

Peter made a face before sighing. "I suppose you're right," he said after a moment. "But you're different..." he explained.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

Peter stared at me for a minute. "I can't explain it. There's just something about you that intrigues me."

"Well, I guess I should thank you for not killing me at the school the other night..." I said with a small grin. He smirked again.

"No problem," he replied. Right then a strong breeze rustled through the trees and off the surface of the cold lake water, causing me to shiver. "Come here," Peter said as he reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. My pulse sped up as I allowed him to pull me close to his chest, and I took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his scent. His grip on me was firm, but somehow still gentle and I noticed that I was instantly warm when I was in his arms. "Better?" he asked as he looked down at me. I nodded shyly.

"I can't believe you're a werewolf..." I mumbled quietly. Peter chuckled.

"Why's that?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just..." I paused. "I expected you to be different I guess."

"Different how?" he asked.

"I don't know... meaner I guess," I replied. He laughed.

"You, my dear, just happen to be a rare exception," he explained.

"You mean... you don't act like this with all the other pretty girls who fawn over you?" I teased. He laughed again and I could swear he even blushed ever so slightly.

"Well to be honest, I haven't had a lot of time for any of these... so called pretty girls you speak of," he replied playfully.

"Oh? What about your nurse?" I asked in a playful tone, trying to keep things light hearted. But the sudden look on Peter's face, and the abrupt tense feeling to the air told me that I had failed at the small talk. He swallowed hard and I watched his expression carefully, seeing his brows pull together anxiously.

"I-" he faltered as he looked into my eyes with an apprehensive look on his face. "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't freak out," he said and I immediately had to refrain from letting the panic show on my face, though I was pretty certain my racing pulse had already given me away.

"I promise I won't freak out," I replied.

He stared at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think if I was going to freak out, I would have done it back when we were at the school a few nights ago..." I replied with a grin. Peter smiled at me, but I could see that it wasn't the same genuine smile. Part of him seemed torn between sadness...

"I had to..." he paused again. "I had to... dispose of my nurse. That was what took me so long..." he replied in a neutral tone of voice. I stared at him for a moment, processing exactly what he was saying.

"Dispose-?" I muttered, but stopped short as I realized what he meant... "Oh." There was a long pause of silence where it would have been considered one of those awkward moments. But instead of my pulse racing, my mind was the thing that was racing this time around. I wasn't sure how I felt about what he had just said... I mean, after all it meant less competition, right? I had to refrain from smirking an evil smirk, but Peter must've noticed something because he grinned at me right then.

"Well," he began. "you're taking that news incredibly well," he pointed out. I blushed and fidgeted around in his arms.

"Uh, well I- I just-" I stuttered.

"You're just happier knowing that you have me all to yourself?" he finished for me and I turned bright red. I laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed as all hell. What was he saying..? Were we dating now..? How did that happen..?

"Um," I began, but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm moving too fast."

"No, I just- I mean yeah, you are, but I-" I faltered, trying to find the right words. As I stood there, wrapped in Peter's arms and held close to his hot body... hot in more ways than just one, I gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes and almost got lost in them. He looked at me with his brows pulled together in such an honest, caring, loving way that it made me want to melt into him. "I'm definitely really attracted to you... there's no denying that," I said, and heard him chuckle a little.

"I understand, hon. You don't need to explain," he said as he pulled me a little closer.

"You're so hot," I blurted, without thinking. Peter laughed and looked at me coyly. "I mean- your temperature," I corrected, but it was too late. The damage had already been done. "So uh, what else is different when you're a werewolf?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Want to find out?" he asked. My heart spluttered, and I quickly looked up at him as he opened his mouth and bared his fangs at me... they were impressively thick _and_ sharp. He leaned toward my neck and I pulled away from him. Or at least I tried... but when I strained against his grip, I felt the true strength of his muscles. "Perhaps another time," he added as he closed his mouth, putting his fangs away.

My MP3 player shuffled right then and began to blare a new song from my ear buds. I looked down at the small screen and saw that it was titled, "Flesh And Bone". The music started up with drums and heavy on the guitar riffs as Peter stared straight into my eyes. To my surprise, without even placing the loose ear bud into his ear, he began to sing along with the lyrics to the song that was playing on my MP3 player.

_"Has the terrible danger that surrounds us  
>Become like a drug?<br>Are we more like strangers in a glass house?  
>We're rich with the blood<em>

_How can you leave the black out?-" _the male vocalist sang while Peter sang along.

_"-(How can you leave the black out?)-" _a female vocalist crooned as I stared at him in amazement.

_"-You're only flesh and bone  
>Flesh and bone-" <em>There was a short guitar break where Peter gazed into my eyes hypnotically and reached out to caress the side of my face.

_"-When a blanket of winter is all around us  
>We have to stay warm<br>When there's no one there you can count on  
>You have to transform<em>

_How can you leave the black out?-" _sang both the male vocalist and Peter.

_"-(How can you leave the black out?)-" _crooned the female singer and I joined in with a wicked grin on my face. The song felt like a twisted metaphor for being bitten and turned into a werewolf...

_"-How can you leave the black out?  
>You're only flesh and bone<br>Flesh and bone-" _the male sang, repeating the verse several times over with the female vocalist as the music jammed on, until the song finally came to an end.

* * *

><p><em>After the lacrosse game, Beacon Hill High School had came out on top with a win. Scott was in the locker room with the other guys as everyone showered, got dressed and headed home for the night. He was slow, so he ended up being the last person in there. Suddenly the lights shut off out of nowhere, leaving Scott in the pitch dark. There sound of footsteps on the floor got his attention.<em>

_"Danny..?" Scott called out as he set his deodorant down in his locker and peeked around the side. There was nothing there, so he quickly looked behind him to make sure nothing was sneaking up on him. Still nothing. Scott walked over to the light switch with only a towel wrapped around his waist and flipped the switch back on. The power was dead. Scott looked up at the row of lights on the ceiling with furrowed brows and flicked the switch back and forth again._

_All of the sudden a small white lacrosse ball came rolling out into the middle of the room. Scott slowly approached it, glancing around the room again before bending down to pick the ball up. He looked at the ball and continued to walk through the locker room until he rounded the corner near the showers, and let out a gasp; Derek was standing in the middle of the shower area._

"_**Thank God! Where the hell've you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?**__" Scott said while throwing up his hands and closing the gap between him and Derek. But unbeknownst to him, Peter stepped out from the shadows directly behind Scott, holding a lacrosse racket. Derek's eyes went from Scott to his uncle and Scott realized that someone was standing behind him, so he slowly turned around._

_"I really don't get lacrosse," Peter said with furrowed brows while turning the racket over in his hands and examining it._

_"It's you..." Scott breathed with wide eyes upon realization of who Peter really was._

_"When I was in school we played basketball," he said while looking at Scott. "There's a real sport." Scott's jaw fell askew and he quickly looked at Derek for an answer, but Derek just stared at him. "Still I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. Is that right?" Peter said to himself while slinging the racket over his shoulder and looking off thoughtfully. "Hmm," he said with a shrug as he looked at the racket again before setting it down. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott," he looked at Scott again. "But I need your help to do it."_

_"I'm** not **__helping you kill people," Scott said with a deadpan look._

_"Well, I don't want to kill all of them," Peter replied with a look that said duh. There was silence as Scott furrowed his brows. "Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include..." he paused as he looked to Derek_

_"Allison," Derek said as he looked from his uncle to Scott. Scott looked at Derek with his brows still furrowed, but this time in a worried expression._

"_You're on his side?" Scott asked incredulously. Derek looked to Peter. "Are you forgetting the part where he** killed your sister?**__" __Scott snapped as he gestured toward Peter who stood stoically with his hands crossed in front of him.  
><em>  
><em>"It was a mistake," Derek replied as he and his uncle exchanged a glance.<em>

_Scott's brows pulled together._ "_**What?**__" __he snapped._

_"It happens," Derek replied._

_"Scott," Peter said, and Scott turned to look at him. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us." Scott made like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. "We really just wanna' help you reach your full potential."_

_"By killing my friends," Scott said, not looking happy._

_"Sometimes the people closest to you... can be the ones holding you back the most," Peter replied._

_"From holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you?" Scott said. "I'm okay with that." He faltered where he stood as the Alpha approached him. Scott looked to Derek who did nothing to protect him._

_Peter looked down at his left hand. "Maybe..." he said as his hand started to sprout very long, thick and sharp nails along each finger. "you could try and see things..." he continued as he brandished them at Scott with a subtle smile on his face. "from my perspective." Before Scott could react, Peter took his claws and stuck them in the back of Scott's neck. Scott winced and grunted in pain, his eyes starting to roll back into his head as he involuntarily reached for his neck._

_Derek watched anxiously as Peter removed his nails from Scott's neck, leaving blood trickling from the wounds. He let Scott collapse to the locker room floor with a **thud**. Scott began to freak out on the ground, breathing jerkily as Peter retreated into the shadows and left. Derek watched his uncle go and kept an eye on Scott as he rolled around in pain. His breathing now turned to gasps for air as he lay there on the wet shower floor. Suddenly his brown eyes glowed gold as his wolf side took over. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as memories that weren't his own filled his mind's eye and flooded his senses._

_Blood droplets hit the floor and mingled with the water as it ran down the drain, triggering memories of Peter Hale sitting in a wheelchair in the shower with the water running on him. He was badly burned and crying out in agony. There were flashes of white as the scene shifted to two men standing in front of the Hale house with a gas can in their hands. **FLASH!** They were dumping the gasoline in the basement windows... One of them took one last drag from their cigarette before flicking it inside the house. **FLASH!** Two boys were running in the woods, trying to get away... they were the ones responsible for the house fire. **FLASH!** He caught one of them by their ankle in his Alpha form and put them head first into a flaming metal barrel to die._

_Scott lay on the floor with wide eyes, not really seeing the locker room as everything unfolded before him. **FLASH!** He managed to escape the house, but at the price of hearing the screams of his family as they burned alive. **FLASH!** He awoke in the hospital as a burn victim._ _**FLASH!** He was sitting in the wheelchair in the shower again, screaming. **FLASH!** He rose from his bed on a full moon. **FLASH!** His niece came to meet him in the woods... she called out his name as she approached him from behind... but when he turned around, he met her with a side of him that had never been seen before. By the time all the flashbacks were over, Scott was laying on his back in the shower. The floor was no longer wet, but he came to with a loud gasp for air and widened eyes of horror._

* * *

><p><em>"D-dude! We have a huge problem!" Stiles said urgently as he came rushing into the locker room where Scott was sitting on one of the benches, lost in thought.<em>

_"Trust me," Scott said, looking earnestly worried._ "_**I know**__."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!<br>**

**~Satine~**


	8. Chapter 8: Surrender

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A HUGE thanks to both Madison & Lindsay for helping brainstorm with me! ^_^ I don't know what'd I'd do without you!**

**To add to the experience of my story I suggest looking up the songs, "Surrender" by Digital Dagger & "Memories" by Herbert B feat. Daniel Rodd.**

**ALSO! On my FanFiction homepage I have a link to a picture I drew for Chapter 7 - "Flesh And Bones", as well as a picture I drew for Chapter 8 - "Surrender". :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - "Surrender"<strong>

**MONDAY**

I sat in the lounge chair near the window in my living room with the lamp on. It was late, so I was the only one awake, even my cat was cuddled up and sleeping sound on the back of the chair. My backpack was laying on the floor with my school books and finished homework scattered beside it. I yawned and glanced at the clock; it read 1:50am. I stretched out and turned myself completely sideways so that I had my back against one of the arm rests and my feet draped over the edge of the other one. I reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out my MP3 player, as well as the candle that Peter had given me a couple nights ago.

I placed the candle on the table beside the armchair and used my green BIC to light it. I turned off the lamp, laid back and put my ear buds in, hitting shuffle like usual, and listening to my music as I stared at the flickering flame. I closed my eyes not to sleep, but to recall the night's events. Starting from the day at school, going to Stiles house, finding out that I had been right about the Alpha being the man from the woods, to witnessing such a huge fight between him and Derek... I paused at the thought; I couldn't believe how easily Peter had taken on his nephew. Albeit he _was_ the Alpha, so I guess it made sense...

A flash of Derek's ripped body crossed my minds eye and I blushed, wondering what Peter looked like underneath his shirt... I bit my lower lip in thought as I recalled when he had clutched me to his chest earlier and how when I had tried to pull away, the way his muscles flexed to keep me where he wanted me was just so sexy... My heart fluttered in excitement as I ran through the conversation we had while he kept me warm. It almost seemed too good to be true. I couldn't possibly understand why he wanted _me_ above any other female..?

That partially made me worry, while the other part made me feel proud. Though, I couldn't make up my mind which I felt more... and it drove me nuts. I didn't know if I should just blindly trust Peter, or if I should remain more on the skeptical side. I needed to find a balance between the two so that I could have peace of mind if nothing else. I also needed to ask more questions if I ever wanted to get down to the bottom of what was _really_ happening. One thing I'd noticed was that a lot of people tend to operate on a 'don't ask, don't tell' basis, which meant if no one asked any questions, then there was no need to give up the answers. And while a part of me agreed with that statement, a larger part of me didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

When I awoke the next day, I felt groggy and sore, so I decided not to go to school. That, and when I looked out my window I saw that it was raining. I always loved rain. So much so that I'd rather go for a walk in the woods than be forced to sit inside at school and be cooped up all day. Besides, it was just _one_ day. It wasn't like I was going to make a habit out of it or anything... I got dressed, ate some breakfast and gazed out the window at the pouring rain. My cat jumped up and sat in the window sill watching the storm, too. I waited for the rain to let up enough before going outside to go for that walk.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes when I got a feeling like someone was watching me. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, there were two guys walking side-by-side about forty feet behind me. One of them was short, around 5'6" while the other one was much bigger in both height and body frame. I began to walk at a brisk pace, hoping I could put enough distance between me and them so that I could lose 'em once I got into the woods. But when I looked over my shoulder again, they had picked up their pace, as well.

My pulse thudded painfully through my veins; I was obviously being followed and I wasn't sure by _who_. It felt like it took forever before I eventually spotted the line of dense trees up ahead. All the moisture in the air created an abundance of fog, thicker than last night as it crept through the greenery in an eerie fashion. It was a bit disorientating and looked easy to get lost in... But it was my only option. I glanced back at the two men again and with a start to my heart, they broke into an abrupt run.

"_Shit!_"I hissed as I took off running through the fog and trees. I only stopped when I came upon the same lake Peter had taken me to, but from where I currently stood I was further away from it. I looked ahead through the misty rain and saw that there was an open field leading out to the waters edge, surrounded by a mass of trees to the side.

"Hold it right there!" one of the men said from behind me. I immediately froze, but my pulse continued to hammer away like mad. "Turn around," the man ordered. I did as told and slowly turned around with my hands up. I wasn't sure if they were carrying weapons or not, so I didn't want to run the risk of getting shot or stabbed if I could help it... I stared at the two of them, but couldn't find anything familiar about either of them. Why were they chasing me like this..?

"Who are you?" I asked, sounding bolder than I felt. The men guffawed at me like they found what I had said to be funny. I furrowed my brows at them.

"Well, what do ya' know," said the shorter man with dark hair and a scraggly beard. "apparently the dirty dog doesn't care enough about you to clue you in on what's happening around here."

"_Shut up!_" I snapped, my impatience flaring, but a small part of me felt the blow of his insult and I couldn't help but wonder why Peter _hadn't _told me what was going on..?

"_Ooh_, such temper. Now I see why he's keeping her," said the larger man with a dopey expression. I balled up my fists in anger.

"_What do you want from me?_"I asked through gritted teeth.

"Me and Jason are here to eliminate you before you become another problem in the equation," the dopey one explained.

"That way we won't have to deal with you later on down the road," the scraggly guy, Jason added as he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun causing me to choke on my own saliva.

"_W-w-wait a second here!_" I stuttered, my voice going shrill. "_I think you're mistaken_-" I tried to say but the two men just laughed at me.

"Nope. No mistake," Jason said.

"We're definitely here to get rid of you, Kira," the dopey one said.

"And then your precious mate will be next," Jason added.

"Mate?" I repeated. "But-? He's not my- We're not-" I faltered.

"You can't fool us, little girl. We've been watching you for a while now," the dopey guy said.

"_That's fucked up! You two have been stalking me?_" I said while looking appalled. The two men laughed again.

"You bet your sweet ass we have," Jason said with a crooked creepy ass creeper grin. I suddenly felt dirty, imagining the both of them peeking through my windows at night... watching me sleep... watching me eat... watching me shower...

"_Gross!_" I retorted, feeling utterly violated. "_You're sick!_"

"_Look who's talking, dog girl!_" the dopey guy said. I gritted my teeth and had to refrain from replying.

"But before we kill you, you're going to do Doug and I a favor or two..." Jason said while laughing sadistically.

I spat on the ground in front of them. "I'm _not _doing _anything _for you creeps."

"You wanna' bet?" Jason said. "Get down on your knees, bitch."

"_No_," I said defiantly.

"Get down on your knees, or we'll _make you_," Jason replied. Without thinking, I decided to just try and run for it. _Crack!_ There was a sickening sound followed by a bright flash and my knees suddenly burned like they were on fire. I reached for the back of my head that was now throbbing like crazy, and I felt something warm and wet on my fingertips. It took me a few seconds to realize that I had been struck in the back of the head with a rock and had been brought to my knees from the blow. I could hear the sound of the men's footsteps in the grass as they approached me from behind.

"You're not gonna' get away with this..." I muttered, feeling disorientated. The men just laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Jason said as he made a dramatic gesture of looking all around the area. "I sure as hell don't see anyone coming to your rescue," he said while pointing the gun directly at me and cocking it. _Click-click._

"Yeah, where's your little lapdog now, huh?" the large man, Doug taunted.

"_Right here,_" said a deep voice I had never heard before. The two guys spun around and they both let out blood curdling screams. All of the sudden Jason was knocked off his feet, sending the gun clattering to the ground. The next thing I knew, one of the bodies was tossed through the air like a rag doll, while the other one was being viciously mauled by the Alpha. I was rooted to the spot, still on my knees, watching with wide eyes as blood spilled out from Doug's body in huge rushing gushes and slowly seeped into the earth's soil.

The Alpha stood upright on its two hind legs and turned around to face me; it was even more enormous than I had remembered. It stared at me with glowing red eyes, and I watched as it slowly transformed, shrinking in size and its dark fur receding until, standing there before me was none other than Peter Hale himself. His eyes were the last thing to change from its piercing red color to his normal shade of brilliant blue. Peter smiled at me, his mouth dripping with blood. I smiled weakly in response and his smile faded as he approached me. He held out his hand and I took it as he gingerly pulled me to my feet, but I staggered when he tried to let go of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked while sniffing the air and looking concerned.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, feeling dizzy. Peter tentatively touched the back of my head.

"You're bleeding. I think you might have a concussion," he explained before suddenly scooping me up in his arms bride-style.

"You don't have to carry me," I muttered, blushing profusely.

"Don't be silly. You're injured," he replied as he began to walk through the forest at a brisk pace with me in his arms. It was still raining, but not as heavy as before.

"Those men..." I started to say. "they were trying to kill me."

"They are Hunters," he replied.

"They hunt werewolves?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"It's a long story..." he said.

"How come you didn't tell me about this sooner? They're trying to kill you, too, ya' know," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told you right away... I just didn't want to ruin the moment. I was having such a good time with you last night. Can you forgive me?" Peter said earnestly. I looked into his blue eyes and couldn't possibly be angry at him.

I smiled ruefully. "_Of course_ I forgive you," I replied.

"I promise I'll never let you get hurt again, Kira," he said, his eyes burning with intensity. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but at that precise moment my eyes started to feel heavy and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Do you have your music with you?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, why..?" I replied as he continued to carry me through the woods.

"I think you should turn something on. Keep you from falling asleep," he explained.

"Oh, right," I said, realizing that my abrupt bout of sleepiness was undoubtedly due to a concussion thanks to those asshole Hunters... I clumsily reached in my pocket, pulled out my MP3 player, put one of the ear buds in and hit _Play _before laying my head against Peter's chest. I nuzzled my face into his neck and took a deep breath of his scent; salty but sweet. I smiled weakly as the first song to come on started up with a relaxing drum beat and a keyboard. Probably wasn't the best song to listen to when trying to stay awake, but I was fairly convinced that I wouldn't pass out with all the jostling from being carried.

"_Secret, hidden underneath it  
>Trying hard to keep it<br>Safely out of reach_

_Creeping, I can feel it breathing  
>Crawling to the surface<br>Finally in my dream_

_Sweet despair  
>Feel you devour me<br>Ohh, silently  
>Oh, won't you carry me<br>Home-" _There was a pause where the beat was absent and was replaced with synthesized sounds, and I couldn't help but notice the parallel in the lyrics with reality...

_"-Taken down, I give into what I can't disguise  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender<br>Broken down, I give into what I cannot hide  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender-" <em>the female's voice echoed as the synthesized beat returned for an instrumental break. A few flecks of rain landed on my cheek as I glanced at Peter and his eyes met mine causing my heartbeat to speed up.

_"-Locked in, buried under my skin  
>Riding on the whispers, restless in the wind<br>Hunted, I can feel it coming  
>Keep me under cover in what could of been<em>

_Sweet despair_  
><em>Feel you devour me<em>  
><em>Ohh, silently<em>  
><em>Oh, won't you carry me<em>  
><em>Home-"<em> There was a synthesized crescendo in the music as Peter continued to carry me through the woods at a swift pace.

_"-Taken down, I give into what I can't disguise  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender<br>Broken down, I give into what I cannot hide  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender-" <em>The song went into an an intense segment just as the rain began to pick up again.

_"-Don't make a sound now  
>Don't make a sound now<br>Maybe it won't find us after all_

_Carry_  
><em>Me<em>  
><em>Home-"<em> There was a pause in the beat as the synthesized sounds took over and the rain soaked our clothing.

_"-Taken down, I give into what I can't disguise  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender<br>Broken down, I give into what I cannot hide  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender<em>

_Don't make a sound now  
>Don't make a sound now<br>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender_

_Don't make a sound now_  
><em>Don't make a sound now<em>  
><em>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender-"<em> The music suddenly slowed up.

_"-Broken down I give in, I give in  
>Ooh, I surrender, ooh, I surrender." <em>The song came to an end right as we made it to the edge of the forest.

"Um, I live-" I started to say.

"_over there_," Peter finished the sentence for me. I looked at him slightly taken aback, but he simply smiled in response.

"You know where I live?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Of course," he replied as if it were common knowledge.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised..." I said with a grin. "So, uh... does that mean you're going to carry me all the way home?"

"That was my intention. Unless of course you'd prefer I didn't? But don't expect me to let you walk home alone after what just happened," Peter replied.

"I can walk," I said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't mind carrying you," he replied.

"Well," I began with a grin. "if you insist."

"Thank you," I said in a quiet, shy voice once he had set me down on my doorstep. Peter had made good on his word, and carried me all the way to my house. He probably would have even carried me all the way through my house and up to my bedroom if I had asked... But I was never one to take advantage of people like that.

"No problem," he replied politely as I unlocked my front door.

"Do you-" I faltered. "...do you wanna' come inside?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink.

He glanced over my head and into my house for a brief second before looking into my eyes and smiling. "Sure."

I led Peter up to my bedroom, locked the door behind us, and flipped on the light switch before crossing the room and setting my MP3 player down on my dresser. I plugged it into my speakers and pealed off my soaking wet hoodie. I then tossed it into my laundry hamper and went to retrieve a nice clean towel from my dresser to dry my hair off with. I felt tired, though I knew I couldn't go to sleep when I had a concussion. After a moment, I realized Peter hadn't said anything, so I turned around and looked at him; he was casually leaning against the wall looking perfect. He smirked at me.

"I see you kept the candle I gave you..." he said while glancing at my dresser where the candle resided.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course I kept it." I handed him the towel, "Here."

Peter took it and quickly dried his hair off before tossing the wet towel into the hamper. I watched as he pressed the _Play _button on my MP3 player and one of my techno songs came on. It started with a simple, steady beat that verged on being repetitive until synthesized sounds slowly crept into the music one-by-one. Finally, it was a catchy dance beat that was laced with a sense of urgency. He gave me a mischievous grin as he slid his leather trench coat from his shoulders and tossed it over the back of the chair. He lit the candle on my desk and flipped off the light switch before crossing the room and climbing onto the bed. My pulse sped up as he crawled across the bed and on top of me, pinning my wrists down with his strong hands. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_. My heart was beating away like mad.

"Sounds like _someone's _excited," Peter teased. My cheeks burned red as the beat of the song and the synthesized sounds filled the room. He hovered above me and stared into my eyes, and for a moment, I felt like time stood still. He leaned toward my face, but froze just a matter of inches away from my lips... I could see that he was warring with himself internally. I took advantage of his distracted demeanor and slipped one of my arms out from under his grip. I then reached up and delicately placed my hand on his cheek. I watched as his blue eyes refocused upon me. The bass ceased and the song suddenly grew louder and more intense.

_"Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)-" <em>crooned the female vocalist, her voice echoing as Peter finally closed the small gap between us and his lips captured mine in a breath taking kiss._  
><em>

_"-Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)-" <em>crooned the vocalist again as Peter continued to kiss me passionately while I ran my fingers through his damp hair.

_"-Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)-" <em>I pulled my other arm out from under his grasp which had slackened quite a lot. I knew he was allowing me to get free. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, parting my lips enough for our tongues to intertwine.

_"-Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)-" <em>The electronic synthesized sound took over, and with the combined sensations, I felt like I was drifting away on a cloud in a dreamy state of mind. Peter broke the kiss abruptly and sat upright. I watched as he pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders and head before tossing it to the floor. I paused and marveled at his body; he was very toned and had lots of muscle definition. In the flickering candle light I could see that he even had a six-pack. His eyes locked with mine and he smirked at me in a way that made my cheeks burn red.

_"-Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)<em>

_Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)<em>

_Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)<em>

_Don't stop now  
>(Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop)-" <em>The beat and bass came back once more, joining the synth again as Peter and I ravaged each others bodies to the tempo of the music. He tugged at my shirt and I quickly lifted my arms so that he could remove it before I went for the button and zipper on his pants. Five minutes and sixteen seconds into the song and the female's vocals returned.

_"-Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now-" <em>she repeated the verse over and over at a quicker pace than before as Peter gently cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to mine again.

_"-Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't stop now-" _I placed my hand on the skin of his bare chest in a submissive gesture, and in that moment I felt protected.

_"-Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't stop now  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't stop now." _After the vocals ended, the bass and beat ceased once more as the synth took over for a few moments while Peter and I made love in the candle light.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ^_^ I'll make the next intimate encounter with all the dirty little details to make up for the lack of them this time around.<strong>

~Satine~


	9. Chapter 9: Power Struggle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: MTV is the respective owner(s) of Teen Wolf. I am only borrowing their characters for non-profitable entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - "Power Struggle"<strong>

**TUESDAY**

I was in complete, total, utter, pure bliss as I laid tangled up in my bed covers, my naked body cuddled against the warmth of Peter's flesh. I was reliving the past few minutes over and over again in my head as I playfully traced the tips of my fingers along his chest. There were flashes of him on top of me, both of us breathing heavy and our bodies intertwined as one with every movement we had made... Phantom sensations of the way his stubbly facial hair prickled my skin in all the right ways as he had planted kisses on my skin... I shuttered in pleasure at the very recent memories, but was stirred from my thoughts when Peter touched my cheek

I looked into his blue eyes and melted into them as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I need to tell you something," he spoke in a calm voice, but I couldn't help to feel a little worried at the abruptness of his words...

"Tell me what?" I breathed. He smiled at me, leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I have to go over to Scott's house in a little while," he said.

"Why?" I asked with slightly furrowed brows.

"Because I'm taking his mom out on a date," he said simply. I choked on my own saliva.

"_What?" _I exclaimed, forcing myself to refrain from pulling away from him as I sat upright. I couldn't believe my ears, and to make matters worse, Peter actually _chuckled _in response.

"Don't worry, it's not a _real_ date. I just need to convince Scott which path is the correct one for him to take," he said.

"And that would be..?" I replied, feeling a tad bit skeptical. And to be honest, I didn't like the idea of him going out on a date with _any_ other woman... and Scott's mom? _Really?_ Ugh...

"I need him on my side so that I can take down the Argents. I can't do it alone. We're much stronger in a Pack, but Scott refuses to see things from my point of view and well, I believe he just needs a little bit of... _coaxing_, that's all," Peter explained calmly. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, but didn't say anything in protest. I could see where he was coming from, I just wished that Scott weren't making things so difficult...

* * *

><p><em>Scott sat on the bed beside Allison. After a while, she cleared her throat and finally the silence got to him. "Do you want me to say something first?" he asked while looking at her.<em>

_"No," she replied with a small smile._

_"Okay," Scott said awkwardly. There was more silence as Allison timidly glanced at him and then down at the phone in her hands. Scott looked around his room anxiously while fidgeting with his fingers. "You want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" he asked, looking at her again._

_Allison quickly looked at him with furrowed brows and an open mouth. "Why would I want that?" she asked._

_"I don't know," Scott began while looking down. "It's just that uh," he faltered. "Um, you came in here, and said that you wanted to talk and we've been sitting here for like ten minutes, and you haven't said anything yet... And it's starting to freak me out," he explained._

_"Sorry, it's a little hard to start," Allison replied with a nervous chuckle before averting her eyes. "This is going to sound really ridiculous, like I guess I just," she took a deep breath. "I don't want you to laugh at me."_

_"I would never laugh at you," Scott said while staring at her. She looked at him. There was a pause of silence and she smiled a little bit before looking away. She then sighed and the smile fell from her face._

_"it's about my family," she said while looking at him._

_"Okay," Scott replied encouragingly._

_"A little while ago I caught them in a lie," she said while pursing her lips before looking away again. "A small one. When my aunt first arrived she had car trouble and..." she furrowed her brows in thought. "My dad said it was a flat tire. But she said she needed a jump start..."_

_"Maybe it was just... a little miscommunication?" Scott suggested._

_"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. And then I find glass on her car like... her window had been smashed in... I've been overhearing some really strange conversations..." she replied and Scott swallowed hard. "I think some of it has to do with Derek."_

_"You sure?" Scott asked, trying to hide his emotions._

_"Yeah," she replied. "I think that he's not what-" Allison was in the middle of saying, but was interrupted by Scott's mom bursting into the room._

_"Hey Scott I'm coming home late tonight," his mom said as the two of them leaped up from the bed in unison and stared at her. "What? What's wrong? Is it the- Is it my hair..? Makeup..?" she asked insecurely._

_"No. No nothing. You look beautiful," Scott replied._

_"You look amazing," Allison said with a bright smile. His mom looked happy._

_"Amazing," Scott repeated. "Why do you look amazing?"_

_"Because amazing I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of sixteen," she replied with a small chuckle.  
><em>  
><em>"Who?" Scott asked.<br>_  
>"<em>It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah, we just kinda' started talking and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner, and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week."<em>

_"What medical rep?" Scott asked curiously.** Ding-dong**__. But right then the doorbell rang and Scott's mom turned around in the threshold of the doorway.  
><em>  
><em>"That medical rep, and uh, um, I'm not ready- I'm not ready yet- I'm not done, so if you please just get the door and talk with him okay- just-" she said all flustered as she disappeared around the corner, but came back into view a moment later. "Be nice," she added with a nervous smile before walking off down the hall to finish getting ready.<em>

_Scott sighed. "Give me just one minute, okay?" he said while looking at Allison who nodded silently. Scott ran down the stairs. __**Ding-dong**__. The doorbell rang again. He jogged through the hallway and reached for the doorknob, but something made him stop. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump**__. He could feel his heart beating in tune with something... Scott hesitated with his hand extended toward the doorknob and furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump**__. His heart continued to beat fast and he could sense a sort of electricity in the air as he lowered his hand and stared at the door with great trepidation. __**Ding-dong**__. The doorbell rang again, causing him to flinch ever so sightly._

_"Scott! Get the door!" his mom yelled out. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump**__. His heart began to beat even faster and fear began to fill him. He slowly started to back up. __**Ding-dong. **__"Scott! For the love of God, please-!" his mom shouted as his heart sped up faster and faster. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump**__. He glanced over his shoulder toward the staircase in the direction of both his mom and Allison. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**_

_Scott slowly looked back to the door with wide eyes and a dry mouth. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump**__. To his horror, the doorknob slowly began to turn on its own. Whoever was on the other side was just a matter of moments from entering the house. Scott gasped and reached forward right as the door opened, but to his surprise... there was no one there. __**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump**__. His heart continued to hammer away as he stared with furrowed brows at the empty doorstep. There was movement on the stairs behind him.  
><em>  
><em>"Hey, what're you doing? Aren't you gonna' invite him in?" Scott's mom said from the top of the staircase before walking off down the hall. Scott looked from her to the door and flinched. Suddenly Peter Hale was standing there on the doorstep.<em>

_"Hello there," Peter said with a polite smile. Scott's immediate reaction was to lunge forward and slam the door shut in Peter's face. Which he actually did attempt to do, but failed when Peter put his left hand up and caught the door before Scott could shut it. Peter gave it a shove, causing it to swing back open and stared at Scott. "Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through," Peter said._

_"I'll tell her," Scott said with furrowed brows while breathing heavily._

_"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face?" Peter retorted. "Good luck with that."_

_"If you hurt her- if you even touch her-" Scott said, but was cut across._

_"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing the five top most impotent sounding threats, for a moment try to remember that I've been in a coma __**for**__** six years**__. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" Peter said in a dangerous tone._

_"Just- just half a second. Sorry," Scott's mom called out from the living room. Peter's expression instantly changed from threatening to polite until she walked out of the room and he went straight back to business._

_"Or maybe, you think I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the Pack... if your mother is, too," Peter said. Fear flashed across Scott's face. There was silence as he thought about this. Peter took the opportunity to step forward, over the threshold and into the house forcing Scott to back up one step at a time._

_Scott's brows were pulled together in worry. "You __**need **__to understand how much more powerful we are together. You and me, and Derek," Peter said. "Did you know," he began. "that some of the most successful military operations during the second World War, the German U boat attacks, do you know what they're called?" There was a short pause. "Wolf Packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing History as well?" he asked with a polite smile._

_"I know the Germans lost the war," Scott retorted with a determined gaze._

_Peter chuckled. "I think you'll find that most historians can argue that as a failure of leadership, and trust me... We don't have that problem here," he said smugly._

_"I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again," Scott's mom interjected. Peter smiled brightly and held out the crook of his arm like a gentleman. She took it, returning the smile and he began to steer her out of the house._

_"__**Mom**__," Scott said urgently while breathing heavily._

_"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked as her and Peter halted, and turned around to face him. There was silence as Peter eyed him and Scott faltered for something to say. "Have a good time." His mom nodded and a tiny smirk played across Peter's lips as the both of them continued walking to the car together. Scott had to fight back his rage, his lips twitching involuntarily_.

* * *

><p>I don't know what Peter had expected, but I couldn't just stay home and wait patiently while he went out on a date with Scott's mom. The moment he pulled away from the curb in his shiny black car and drove off down the street, I ran to the garage and dug out my bicycle before hopping on it and pedaling away like mad in his wake. I tried to take any shortcut I could find, riding through people's unfenced lawns and cutting down alleys to shave off time. It was just beginning to sprinkle, quickly covering my skin in a thin sheen of water. By the time I reached Scott's house, no one was home and Peter's car was nowhere to be seen. "<em>Fuck<em>," I cursed, out of breath as I jumped back on my bike and rode off down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>Scott's mom sat in the car with Peter and she kept glancing in the rear view mirror. "Is everything okay?" Peter asked while driving.<em>

_"Mmm..." she debated telling him or not. "I don't know, I just maybe think we missed the turn to the restaurant?" she said while glancing at him and fidgeting with her cellphone. Peter glanced at her and made a face._

_"Hmm. We'll pull over, you can map it on your phone," he suggested._

_"Okay," she replied as she went straight into using her phone and he pulled the car off to the side of the road. He glanced over at her slowly and she chuckled, noticing it. "What?" she asked with a nervous smile._

_"I was just noticing you really have the most incredible skin. It's flawless," he said to her while looking at her face. She glanced at him looking anxious._

_"Hmm, that's a new one on me," she replied, not really taking him seriously as she looked back down at her phone._

_Peter continued to stare at her and reached out to touch her cheek. "Do you mind?"_

_"Oh!" she exclaimed, accidentally dropping her phone right them. "Sorry..." she muttered as he leaned forward to retrieve it. As she did, Peter had to fight the sudden strong urge he had to transform right then and there... His mouth salivated at the thought of biting into her flesh and ripping her to pieces..._

_Peter managed to keep control of himself for the most part, but he couldn't keep his eyes from flashing bright burgundy and his bottom fangs from beginning to form. __**CRASH! **__Scott's mom cried out in surprise as the entire car lurched forward, shaking Peter from his animalistic state of mind. Someone had rear ended them. Scott's mom undid her seat belt and leaped out of the car._

* * *

><p><em>"Aww<em>, are you kidding me? _STILES! Ugh!_" I heard Scott's mom shouting and slammed on the brakes, causing my bike to skid in the drizzling rain. I looked around wildly and spotted her at the end of the block as she stepped between the two vehicles. I slowly coasted down the street until I was close enough to hear the conversation taking place. I watched as Scott's mom brought her hands up in frustration.

"He's in the car?" I heard Stiles ask as I gently laid my bike down in the wet grass and crouched behind a nearby car.

"_Yes_," she replied impatiently.

"Wow, this is- this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles said as he closed the door of his Jeep and I saw Peter get out of his black car, causing my heartbeat to speed up. Scott's mom laughed sarcastically at Stiles words.

* * *

><p><em>"Nicely done, Scott," Peter said very quietly as he stood by his car and casually glanced around the vicinity. Scott was hiding behind one of the nearby parked cars. "Nicely done," he said as Scott smirked to himself.<em>

* * *

><p>"I-I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere," Stiles was saying.<p>

"_Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles!_" she replied angrily.

"How crazy is that?" Stiles said with a nervous chuckle as he threw his arms up again, and I watched Peter approach the both of them. It was beginning to rain heavier now and it was soaking through my clothing. "We- we should probably call the cops, you know. Do like an accident report thing-"

"I don't think that's necessary," Peter said. They both looked at him and Scott's mom crossed her arms.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash..." he said while grabbing at the back of his neck and cringing.

"_Whiplash?_" Scott's mom snapped. "_You hit us!"_

"I know, but there's still something wrong with my neck," Stiles lied as Peter turned away from them and looked down at the ground. I saw his lips moving, but he was speaking too quietly for me to hear what he was saying.

* * *

><p><em>"I know you're there Scott, I'm impressed," he whispered. "It's too bad those teenagers aren't that smart."<em>

* * *

><p>I watched as Peter continued to mutter something under his breath as he slowly walked away from the scene, and in my direction unnoticed by Stiles or Scott's mom. "The one on the lacrosse team... Jackson, he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power? ...Not in his case," I heard Peter say aloud as he closed in on last ten feet between him and I.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Jackson... <em>_**oh no**__..." Scott breathed as he suddenly ran off down the street toward the Hale House._

* * *

><p>I didn't want to startle Peter knowing very well that he was a Werewolf, so I didn't know whether I should step out from behind the car to draw attention, or if I should just call out his name..?<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter said, scaring me as he stepped around the car and crouched down beside me. My heart was racing as he glanced back down the street to make sure we hadn't been spotted.

"I- uh," I stuttered.

His blue eyes pierced mine and I swallowed hard. "I applaud you for your tracking skills considering you're only _human_," he said with a small smirk. My cheeks flushed. "But I must ask, why were you following me?"

"I didn't trust-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Me?" he said.

"No, _her_," I breathed, looking down the street at Scott's mom who had just now realized that Peter was gone.

He grinned broadly and held his hand out to me. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said with a glint in his eye.

"What about your car? ...And my bike?" I asked.

"We'll come back for them later," he said as I took his hand and he tugged me to my feet before pulling me along with him. He sprinted off down the street at a swift, yet agile pace and didn't let go of my hand until we were back in the middle of the woods once more. I was out of breath and stopped to rest, but only managed to succeed at falling into a small fit of giggles instead. I felt like was drunk, but without any real influence other than reality. That in itself made me laugh because the last thing I thought I could ever get high off was life. "What's so amusing?" Peter asked, bringing me back down to earth.

I looked at him, deciding to just tell the truth. "Up until recently, it would be an understatement to say that my life has been nothing but drab and dull... devoid of all color. And now..." I paused, smiling. "_Now _things are more beautiful and vibrant than I could have ever imagined."

Peter's expression looked torn again, and I immediately realized the contradiction within my choice of words and the reality of what being a Werewolf _really _was. "Part of me is glad that Scott and Stiles devised the plan they did... and when they did," he said out of nowhere. "I almost lost control of myself tonight... I almost tore into her..."

I blinked, looking taken aback. "W-what?" I asked without thinking. A small smile tugged at the corner of Peter's lips. He scoff-laughed and shook his head.

"I brought you here with me to see the truth," he explained. There was a pause of silence.

"To hunt?" I asked tentatively.

He smirked. "Yes. To hunt." I watched as he suddenly began to shrug off his black trench coat. He walked over to a nearby tree and stuffed it into a large hole in the trunk. He then removed his boots and socks, stuffing them inside the tree, as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't want to ruin my clothing. I happen to be rather fond of these boots, and this jacket," he said calmly as he pulled off his shirt.

"Okay? That makes sense for the coat and shoes, but why are you getting completely undressed? It's cold and wet, you'll get sick..." I protested.

He chuckled at me. "I appreciate your concern, but I run at a much higher temperature than you do, hon. I won't get sick. I promise," he said while taking off his pants.

I turned bright red. "But-? But that still doesn't explain why you're getting naked!" I said, feeling embarrassed and confused. Peter turned to look at me then and his blue eyes abruptly turned burgundy. My heart palpitated in my chest as his entire body began to shudder violently "_Oh God,_" I breathed. "You- you're _transforming?_ Here..? _Now..?"_ I said in a small voice as I watched in horror.

Peter staggered where he stood and his face was strained with pain and concentration as he began to transform into the Alpha right before my very eyes. I saw each muscle grow rapidly, tendons and veins popping to the surface of his skin as dark fur sprouted all over his body. His fists were clenched until his nails grew out sharp as blades, and his entire torso re-shaped from human to a canine mix. He fell forward onto all fours as his face finished its transformation, leaving very little of a resemblance to Peter.

I was frozen to the spot in fear, my heart racing so fast it felt like it was a long line of beats with no break between them. I could feel my pulse in my throat it was so bad. Deep down I wanted to think that I was safe... that he'd still know who I was, but part of me was afraid that the animalistic side of him would completely take over and erase any feelings he might have had for me... I swallowed hard as the Alpha regained its composure before turning its glowing red eyes upon me.

"Peter..?" I breathed, barely able to speak. The Alpha stood on its hind legs and approached me, causing me to tremble as it towered over me. "You- you're in control... _right?_" I said in a small voice, trying not to let the fear show on my face. Right then a deep, distorted, rumbling sound came from the Alpha and to my surprise I realized he was _laughing_. My heartbeat wasn't quite slamming through my veins anymore, but my pulse was still rather quick as I stared incredulously at the beast before me. "Not funny. You look fucking scary as hell," I said, eying him nervously.

"Good," he growled in his booming voice, causing me to flinch.

"Your voice is so deep..." I mumbled. "And your fur..." I began as I reached out without thinking and placed my hand on his chest. My heart fluttered as I realized what I was doing and I quickly looked up into his red eyes; he was staring at me intently and intimidatingly, rather or not he meant to. I glanced back down and carefully ran my fingers through his dark fur. "It's soft, yet a little bit coarse at the same time," I commented, constantly reminding myself that he _was_ Peter...

"Are you ready?" he asked abruptly in his rough voice and I stopped stroking his fur.

"To watch you hunt?" I asked. He nodded. "...yeah," I replied, while taking a deep breath. "But can I ask _what _you're going to be hunting..?"

He scoff-laughed again. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**~Satine~**


	10. Chapter 10: La Ride

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Much as with the TV show Teen Wolf, to add to the feel of this Chapter, I recommend you look up/listen to the following songs (via either Mp3 Skull, Google AND/OR YouTube):**

**"Moth" BY: Burial & Four Tet**

**"Right This Second" BY: Deadmau5**

**"La Ride" BY: Tiesto**

**DISCLAIMER:****I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Respective rights belong to MTV. I write this for NON-profit, entertainment purposes ONLY.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - "La Ride"<strong>

**TUESDAY**

As per the usual, I had one of my ear buds in and the other dangling at my side as music played at random on my MP3 player. The song titled, "Moth" started out really slow until the synthesized sounds and beat suddenly kicked in. Rain pelted my face, and soaked my clothes as I thought about the wide range of possibilities in which encompassed Peter's choice of words, 'You'll see...'

I swallowed hard. Part of me wondered if he was referring to some poor sucker camping in the woods tonight, or perhaps someone who just happened to be going on a late night nature hike..? Though I didn't want to just straight up ask him. Besides, how would one go about asking such a question anyways..? I figured I simply had to take him for his word.

"Climb onto my back," Peter said in his deep and heavily distorted, Alpha voice.

"Wha-?_ ARE YOU CRAZY? NO WAY!_" I shouted without thinking, but the look on his face as he stared at me with his piercing red and black eyes, followed by the low growl that escaped his throat automatically persuaded me else wise. "Okay, _fine!_" I hissed as I tried to figure out the best way to climb onto a werewolf's back..?

Thankfully he saw my apprehension and bent down so that I could pull myself onto his massive body. He waited for me to get situated before standing upright on all four legs. My heart fluttered and I involuntarily grabbed at the fur around his shoulders to get a better grip. "_This is nuts!_" I cried out with a racing pulse.

"Hold onto me... And hold on _tight_," he said in his booming voice, completely disregarding what I had said, and before I could utter another word, he took off through the woods at an amazing speed. My stomach lurched with every leap and bound the large wolf took, and I tightened my grip on his fur in fear of falling off.

My heart was racing like mad as we darted through the forest, the trees flying past me at an unbelievably fast rate. It was impossible to focus on a single tree without becoming nauseous. The song continued to play through my ear buds; a steady, trance-like beat that was charged with a kind of electricity... Just like the air was. The rain was nailing me directly in the eyes, so I was forced to bury my face in the Alpha's fur and squeeze my eyes shut.

Not until I felt him begin to slow down did I open them to glance around at my surroundings; we were high up on the mountain, looking down at the City scape in the distance... It was beautiful. I let go of my grip on his dark, wet fur and awkwardly slid off his back. Both my clothes, hair _and_ his fur were all utterly drenched to the bone.

My legs felt a little wobbly, but I forced them to steady as I took a deep breath, slowing my pulse. The moon above us wasn't quite full, but it was still large enough and bright enough that it bathed all the treetops within the vicinity in a whitish blue light.

All of the sudden something rustled in woods directly behind me and before I could even turn around, Peter was already on it. He had lunged forward right into the dense brush and I heard an outbreak of scuffling. He was fighting something. With adrenalin rushing through my veins, I quickly proceeded into the greenery after the sounds of snarling, snapping and growling, and abruptly found myself in the middle of a take down.

Right in front of my very eyes I watched as the Alpha's jaws clamped down on the neck of an enormous moose. He violently shook his head back and forth causing blood to splatter all over the place before tearing out the throat of the moose. He then stood on part of his fresh kill and roared so loudly that it caused both birds and bats alike to scatter from the trees.

Goosebumps broke out all over my arms as the Alpha finally fell silent, his chest heaving rapidly as he stood over the dead moose, blood soaking his muzzle and dripping from his thick fangs... I stared at him with wide eyes as he ripped into the flesh of the animal... sating his _need_ to kill... his _need _to feel his teeth pierce the hide of something...

I told myself that it was better than him killing a person, but I still found it hard to believe that he had taken down such a large animal in such a short amount of time... He truly was powerful. A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky right then, causing me to jump. I was easily startled at this point, and the eerie outline that had illuminated the Alpha was a more than unnerving site.

_KA-BOOM!_ The loud sound of thunder rumbled through the sky, traveling from one end to the other. The rain was beginning to wash away a good portion of the blood, and made everything less terrifying to look at, but the wind had began to pick up causing me to shiver.

Even as a werewolf, Peter was as attentive as ever and my shivering hadn't gone unnoticed. He stood up on his hind legs, instantly becoming so massive that he towered over me intimidatingly. I had to tilt my head up just to look him in the face. He reached out with his large wolf arm and wrapped it around me before pulling me close to his chest. His soaking, furry chest..

I couldn't believe how much weight his arm bared and the knowledge of how close my face was to his claws was something I wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. I allowed the warmth of his animalistic body to heat me up before slowly pulling away.

"I'm impressed," I said as I looked at the dead moose on the ground.

Peter's red eyes followed my gaze. "That's nothing," he said dismissively.

"Then that sure as hell is one huge thirteen-hundred pounds of _nothing_," I replied with a smirk on my face. But to my surprise, the expression on his face changed. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, my smile quickly fading.

"_Shh!_" he hissed as he strained his ears and I fell silent. I listened carefully, but the only thing I could hear was the sound of the rain coming down. "MOVE!" he bellowed while shoving me aside. I heard him hiss in pain as I fell hard onto the muddy ground, having no clue what was even happening.

I quickly looked up from where I lay and saw him yanking an arrow out of his shoulder with a livid look on his face. He crushed it in his palm and turned toward the direction I could only assume it had came from.

Right then the music on my MP3 Player shuffled, and a new song titled, "Right This Second" came on; it had a quick crescendo-ing beat that was a bit nerve-wracking. My heart was racing as I scrambled to my feet, completely covered in mud. Though at this point that was the least of my concerns. The Alpha roared loudly, saliva flying from his mouth and steam filling the cold damp air before he suddenly charged into the darkness.

Within seconds I heard shouting. Without thinking, I ran after the source of the sound. _SLAM! _A man's body was hurled into a tree beside me and fell to the ground with a _thud_. I paused to look at him; there were five long, thick scratches that spanned across the guy's _entire_ face and jawline. The crossbow in his arms told me that he was another Hunter...

I left the lifeless body at the foot of the tree and continued down through the bumpy terrain after the sounds of fighting. By the time I finally got there, the Alpha had already taken care of the remaining Hunters. Unfortunately the ones who weren't mangled, had managed to escape.

"_Oh my God, are you okay?_" I asked with a worried look on my face as I approached Peter, eying the wound on his shoulder where the arrow had penetrated his skin...

"I'm fine," he replied in his deep, rough voice.

"You're bleeding-" I said.

"It'll heal when I turn back. But right now we need to go," he said and I nodded. _THWAP!_ All of the sudden an arrow struck the tree right beside my face causing me to flinch and stagger to the side.

"_Whoa!" _I shouted, looking around wildly.

"_Run!_ _Get out of here!_" Peter shouted as he turned around to stand his ground and face the next wave of Hunters. "I'll catch up with you!" he added hastily.

"But-?" I tried to protest.

"JUST GO!" he bellowed, and this time I listened.

"_Get it!_" I heard one of the Hunter's shout as I fled the scene as fast as my human legs would carry me. Behind me I could hear the outbreak of fighting, and to my horror- _BLAM! _The sound of gunfire. My heart palpitated as I involuntarily came to an abrupt halt. I was afraid for Peter's life._BLAM! BLAM!_

"_Oh God, Peter_..." I breathed, my body humming with indecisive energy. I was torn between going back for him... but I knew he wanted me to run... He wanted me to be safe. Which meant he could probably handle them on his own... I fought through my emotions to see the logic in the situation and pushed on.

"The girl's escaping!_ Don't let her get away!_" I heard one of the Hunter's shout.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I ran faster down the rocky hill. The rain was no longer coming down as hard, but the fog was back again and it made things much harder to navigate through the many trees. I was forced to zigzag between them, trying hard not to get lost even though the feeling of disorientation was damn near inevitable. The song broke into a pause, away from the fast paced beat and allowing synth to take over for a few moments.

"You can run, but you can't hide, little girl!" called out the Hunter who was chasing me. I swallowed hard, ignoring the taunt and focused on getting down the mountain terrain without falling. A few times the tip of my shoe got caught on a jagged rock and I would stumble, slowing me down by a couple of seconds.

My heart was hammering away like mad as I tried dearly not to panic, but thoughts of Peter kept creeping back into my mind and it was hard not to worry about him. I had to focus on ditching the Hunter... but _how?_ I glanced over my shoulder to see how far away he was and I could barely make out his shape through the mist.

I looked ahead again as the fast beat returned in the song, and I spotted a tree that looked perfect to climb. I clambered up into the branches as fast as I could and stopped moving as soon as I was in the tree. My breathing was heavy, but I tried hard to stifle it as the Hunter ran right below the branches I was hiding in.

I stayed there for several minutes until my breathing had long calmed before I tentatively jumped down. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Worrying my bottom lip between my teeth, I wondered if Peter was okay or not..? I wasn't sure if I should continue down the mountain terrain alone or if I should go back and look for him? Now that there was such a large possibility of Hunters being on either side of me, both choices seemed perilous.

I looked up at the tree and debated just climbing back into it and waiting for Peter to come to me... I paused at that thought. Wait, would that work? Technically you'd think he'd be able to smell me out with how magnified his senses are? Maybe that was the best idea... I went to climb into the tree again, placing my hands on the branch above me before beginning to pull myself back up.

"_My, my,_ you are quite nimble, aren't you?" Before I could react, someone grabbed me by both my ankles and yanked hard. My grip on the branch above me was tore loose, the rough bark scraping up my palms in the process. I was able to put my hands out in front of my face just in time before making direct impact with the ground, but it still knocked me senseless for a few seconds. I tried to roll over, but the person began to drag me.

"_Get off me!" _I shouted, starting to fight back by kicking my legs ferociously, trying desperately to get free. My hair was a wet mess and it clung to my face, making it difficult to see, but I didn't stop kicking. "GET-THE-FUCK-OFF!" I bellowed, kicking as hard as I could with each emphasized word. _THWACK!_ Whoever the person was, I had finally managed to make contact with one of my kicks, giving me enough time to scramble to my feet.

I quickly looked down, already exerted from the unexpected attack and saw that it was the Hunter that was chasing me. I grabbed a fairly large rock that was laying on the ground and wailed it at the Hunter's face. _CRACK! _I nailed him right in the head, immediately knocking him out as blood gently trickled from the wound. I stood there for a moment breathing heavily.

There was a rustling of leaves to my left and another Hunter, this time a female, lunged at me with a knife. I jerked backward as fast as I could, but the blade managed to nick my forearm. I hissed in pain and lost my balance, falling down the slope backwards.

The Hunter didn't hesitate and took advantage of my folly, racing after me as I tumbled head over heels down the hill. I painfully bashed through overgrown tree roots and rolled off hard, jagged rocks trying to grab hold of something, _anything_.

Finally managing to catch myself on a thin tree branch, and stopping my procession of falling, I was battered, exhausted and out of breath. When I looked up, the female Hunter was just a matter of feet from me, her knife raised to strike. I braced to defend myself, preparing for the pain of being stabbed.

It seemed like everything was in slow-motion; the Hunter extended in attack as she closed the gap between us and emerging from the depths of the darkness, the Alpha, silent as a ghost, his piercing red eyes locked onto the back of the woman's head. He got to her a matter of inches before she got to me, slamming into her so forcefully that I heard the sound of something crack as the both of them went rolling down the hill.

With baited breath, I ran after them, taking care not to fall again. My legs were aching and I could feel the injuries I had sustained during the fall, but I pressed on until I made it to the bottom where the Alpha had mangled the woman's body so badly that she was no longer recognizable. My heart was jack-hammering in my chest, I could actually feel it beating in my throat, threatening to burst forth from my mouth as I gasped for air. There was a stitch in my side that burned something fierce, but I ignored it.

"Those Hunter's... are everywhere..." I breathed.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, covered in blood yet again. I nodded stiffly, at the same time the flesh wound I had obtained from the Hunter's knife stung, causing me to wince ever so slightly.

All of the sudden there was an earsplitting scream that was abruptly cut short with the sound of gurgling. Something warm had splattered all over my hands and face. I had no idea what the hell had just happened, but Peter had another Hunter on the ground and as I drew closer, I saw that the body was convulsing violently. Fear filled my senses as blood pooled from the body before slowly seeping into the earth. I took a closer look and to my horror, I realized that it _wasn't _a Hunter...

"_We have to go, Kira!_" Peter said urgently.

We were screwed. _I_ was screwed. I was covered in blood... and not animal blood._ Human _blood. My stomach knotted painfully as I stood there, frozen to the spot staring at my blood soaked hands. How had this happened? We were hunting animals, not people... The Hunters had ambushed us and suddenly an innocent bystander was caught up in the mix. Everything had happened so fast that I hadn't really even seen what took place...

"_Kira! Are you listening to me? We have to leave!_" Peter repeated. There were unfamiliar voices drawing near and I could see flashlights in the distance... People were searching for this girl, whoever she was. _Fuck.  
><em>  
>"NOW!" Peter bellowed, snapping me from my daze. No longer hesitating, I flung myself onto his back and he took off through the woods at full speed, down the very last of the steep terrain with amazing agility. Music blared on my MP3 Player. The pace of a techno song titled, "La Ride" fitting almost too well with the tension I was feeling at a boiling point.<p>

The beat continued on with every leap and bound the Alpha took, synthesized sounds joined into the music as I glanced over my shoulder at the flashlights that were now fading in the distance. I swallowed hard and looked ahead again; rain lashing at my face and the wind tangling my hair. Though, at this point it was all irrelevant compared to the dire consequences that were to come from what had happened tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you, Dearies!<strong>

**~Satine**


	11. Chapter 11: Tongue Tied

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As with the show, I recommend you look up the following songs on either Mp3skull OR YouTube, open them in a separate tab so you can listen to them while reading the story for a more enhanced experience! :D **

**Songs Used: "La Ride" BY: Tiesto.**

**"Tongue Tied" BY: The Antlers.**

**"The Sun" BY: The Naked & Famous.**

**"Animal (Billboard Remix)" BY: Ke$ha.**

**"Monsters Theme" BY: Jon Hopkins.**

**DISCLAIMER: Respective rights belong to MTV's Teen Wolf. I write for NON-profit, entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - "Tongue Tied"<strong>

**TUESDAY**

The song titled, "La Ride" continued played through my earbuds as I leaned forward, clutching tightly onto the back of the Alpha's fur. He ran back through the woods at a breakneck speed and my mind was racing nearly just as fast. It was one thing to kill a Hunter... But it was a whole nother thing to kill an innocent hiker...

How old had she been..? What if she was just a teenager..? What if she went to the same school as me..? This was sure to make the newspapers and draw inevitable attention from Stiles' dad, the town's Sheriff.

Once we had stopped at the edge of the forest, I clambered off the Alpha's back with a worried look on my face. "_What are we going to do?_" I asked as Peter slowly phased back to his human form right before my eyes; the dark fur receding until it was back to smooth flesh.

It seemed like an easier transition than the initial transformation, but still painful nonetheless... Peter walked over to the knot in the large oak tree that he had stuffed his clothing into earlier in the evening and quickly got dressed.

"I'll figure something out," he replied, sounding more reassured than I felt.

After having gone back for my bike and parting ways with Peter for the evening, I had a very unrestful night's sleep full of nothing but tossing and turning.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

_**Ka-jingle, jingle.**_

_"Hello?" the vet called out from the back of his shop at the sound of someone walking through the front door. No one replied. Only the sound of the door shutting. The vet went to investigate, but Scott caught him by his arm and the two men stared at each other for a second. Scott feared who it could be, but the vet just smiled at him reassuringly before continuing to head out to the front desk._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but we're-" Scott's boss, Deaton, paused upon the sight of Peter standing there. "we're closed," he said, his eyes falling upon me.<p>

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up," Peter ignored this and spoke in a very polite voice. Of course I knew he was referring to Scott.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off," Deaton said, his voice laced with a tad bit of defiance.

Peter slowly approached the front desk with his hands folded behind his back in a very controlled manner while I remained back by the door. "This one wandered in on its own," he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Scott silently began to crouch down into the corner of the back room, his heart racing as he listened to the conversation in the other room take place.<em>

* * *

><p>"Even if it did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed," Deaton said.<p>

"Oh, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours?" Deaton replied. Peter stood there and took a deep breath. He could smell Scott.

"_You have something of mine_," Peter said, losing all tones of politeness. Deaton stared at him, but didn't say anything. "_I'm here to collect it_," Peter added while glaring.

"Like I said," Deaton took a few steps closer, and the counter was the only thing separating the two men. "_We're closed_."

* * *

><p><em>Scott remained crouched in the corner of the back room, bracing himself with his hands on either side of the wall. His bandaged wound was still bleeding from his run in with the Hunter's at the Hale house last night while trying to save Jackson from Derek. It had been an ambush. The Hunter's captured Derek and were now holding him hostage somewhere...<em>

* * *

><p>Peter reached his hand out, but it looked like he felt something that caused him to stop abruptly. He blinked in surprise and looked down at the counter where he placed the tips of his fingers. Deaton watched as Peter angrily drug his nails across the surface of the counter before retracting his hand. The two men looked at each other again; a stare down.<p>

"Mountain ash," Peter acknowledged. "That's an old one," he said with a sneering smirk before he turned and grabbed a chair that was in the waiting room with us. _CRASH!_ The chair splintered into pieces as it hit the wall just inches beside Deaton, chunks of wood flying all over the place. Peter had hurled it over the counter at the vet.

The sudden action had caused me to jump, but Deaton didn't even flinch. "Let me be as clear as possible," he began as Peter gave him a slightly dishevled death glare. "_We-are-closed_."

Peter stood there for a moment before silently adjusting his coat, sparing him a small nod and turning to leave. He stopped at the door with his back to the vet. "There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott," he said under his breath. "More innocent... and far more vulnerable."

* * *

><p><em>Still hiding in the back, Scott looked terrified as he sat in his crouched position. "Allison!" he breathed in a panic.<em>

* * *

><p>Peter placed his hand on the small of my back, "Shall we?" he said in a gentlemanly tone before he and I walked out the door together.<p>

_Ka-jingle, jingle._

We made our way back to the car and Peter sped off down the street. "What now?" I asked.

"Allison's my best bet," Peter replied.

"Allison?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"Looks like I'll have to show Scott just _how _vulnerable his little girlfriend really is," he explained with a small smirk, and I suddenly realized what his plan was. At least, I thought I was figuring it out. "However," Peter began out of nowhere. "today is going be a special day."

I turned to look at him quizzically. "I find that a little hard to believe considering what just happened last night..." I muttered and Peter glanced at me while driving. His blue eyes meeting mine made my heart flutter.

"I told you, I will take care of that," he replied, genuinely. "You do trust me, don't you?" he added.

"Of course," I replied instantaneously.

"Then stop worrying," he said with his trademark smirk while he reached over and gently squeezed my knee. My heart fluttered again. It was easier said then done, but for Peter I would at least try.

"So what makes today so special?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he began. "you already know that I need a Pack, and that Scott has only been making things more difficult for me..."

"Clearly," I added, wishing that he wasn't.

"So I would like to make you an offer, Kira..." Peter paused. "An offer for you to join me," he added, and I blinked dumbfounded.

"You mean-?" I faltered.

"A werewolf, yes," he finished the sentence for me. I paused as my mind thought about it.

"Okay," I said after a moment.

"You know that once it's done there is no recinding this kind of deal," Peter explained.

I nodded. "I know..."

"And you understand that there are both many pros and cons?" he asked. "Including the fact that you might not even survive the bite..."

I swallowed involuntarily. "What are the chances of me..." I hesitated. "not making it?" I asked, somewhat anxiously.

"I'm afraid I cannot predict that, hon. It really depends on the individual chemical makeup of your body..." he explained. "And the disposition of your state of mind, as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everyone is different," Peter replied. "So again, I ask you, are you sure you're willing to take the risk?"

I nodded stiffly. "I don't think we have much of a choice... I mean, it's probably the wisest thing to do under these circumstances. This way, you won't have to protect me all the time," I explained.

Peter looked at me. "You know, I'm actually kind of going to miss that," he said with a smirk. "Which I must admit, is rare for me. I normally don't have a hero complex," he teased.

"I guess I'm just lucky then," I said, returning the smile.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. "I need you to know something, Kira," Peter said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling worried.

"There's a chance that things may not turn out exactly the way I plan," he confessed.

"How so?" I asked, anxiously.

Peter sighed. "I mean, if all else fails, I have a backup plan... but I'm afraid you aren't going to like what that entails."

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. "_And what does that entail?_" I pried.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," he replied calmly. However, now I felt everything but calm.

* * *

><p>Peter took me to a desolate park, the kind without a playground, but with trails to go hiking or biking along. He parked the car in the small, empty lot and we got out of the vehicle where we went walking along one of the lesser traveled paths.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" I asked after we turned off the beaten path and began to cut through untraveled grass.

"It's a surprise," Peter replied. Finally we came along this huge oak tree with an amazing little makeshift tree house right in the middle of the woods.

"_Oh my God, that's so cool_," I breathed, actually rather impressed. As we drew closer, I realized that it looked abandoned, but still safe enough to climb into.

Peter agilely leaped several feet up onto the rope ladder above me. "M'lady," he said while hanging onto it with one hand and extending the other to me like a gentleman. I giggled and my cheeks flushed ever so slightly at the sound of my voice.

I reached up to take his hand and he pulled me up onto the rope ladder below him with such ease that it was both impressive and a bit of a turn on. We climbed up the rest of the way, with him above me and I made a point to take advantage of the opportunity to check out his very shapely ass.

Once we were up inside the tree house, I looked around and saw that it was decked out with tons of pillows and blankets. Literally littering the place. But it was a welcome alternative to the dusty wooden floorboards and walls that lay beneath.

"Awe, you decorated just for me?" I asked playfully.

Peter chuckled. "Sorry, it's the best I could do under such short notice," he replied. A song titled "Tongue Tied" on my MP3 Player started up with a shuffling beat and guitar that slowly built as more sounds joined in one at a time.

"I'm not complaining," I said as I placed my hand on his forearm and smiled softly. He returned the soft smile and reached out, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. Electrical synthetic sounds joined into the music right then.

"Just think," Peter began. "once you're a werewolf, you won't even need to wear these to listen to your music anymore," he said while he touched the earbud dangling from my ear.

"That will be handy," I replied thoughtfully. "...Amongst _other_ things," I added with a coy grin and Peter gave me a devilish look. We stared into one anothers eyes for a moment as the song continued to build in intensity until a male vocalist began to sing to the haunting melody.

_'Here we are, tongue tiiied  
>Before we colliiide...<br>Here we are, tongue tiiied  
>Before we colliiide...<em>

_Here we are, tongue tiiied  
>Before we colliiide<br>Before the dawn break  
>Before we untie-'<em>

"Are you ready?" Peter said abruptly as he carefully began to move my hair aside and plant kisses along my neck. I sucked in a deep breath.

_'-Here we are, tongue tiiiied  
>Before we colliide-' <em>there was a brief pause in vocals.

"I-I think so," I breathed.

_'-Before the dawn breaks  
>Before we untie<br>Before we all die  
>Before we revive<br>Long beforrre you change your miiind...-' _Peter smiled against my skin at my nervousness.

"I promise I'll be gentle," he said as his blue eyes began to glow bright red.

_'-That's when it staaaart  
>That's when it staaarts to come clear<br>That we are onnne-' _He bit down into my flesh, his teeth popping through the surface of my skin with such ease it was like cutting through butter. I winced, and hissed in pain, my hands flying up involuntarily. I had to fight the immediately instinct to push him off me.

_'-Here we are, tongue tiiied  
>Before we colliiide-' <em>a piano instrumental solo took place. I had my hands placed on Peter's chest as he pressed his lips against the wound and gently sucked at the blood. I could feel him carefully tracing his tongue around the injury to distract me from the pain. I closed my eyes in response.

_'-(Oooooh)  
>(Oooooh)<br>(Oooooh)-' _the sound of a female vocalist crooning hauntingly as Peter trailed kisses along my shoulders and away from the bite wound on my upper back, his hands running along my body the whole while.

_-'(Oooooh)  
>(Oooooh)<br>(Oooooh)_

_Before the dawn breaks  
>We're all out of time<br>The pain will subside  
>Before we align<br>It's long beforrre you change your miiind... oh-' _the lyrics to the song made my mind reel just a little, upon realization that I could no longer change my mind on the matter, even if I wanted to...

_'-(Oooooh)  
>(Oooooh)<br>(Oooooh)-' _this time the male vocalist crooned. For better or for worse, I was now either going to be like Peter, or... But before I could even finish the thought, Peter's lips suddenly found mine, and he was pulling me on top of him. We kissed one another passionately, almost feverishly and my thoughts were quickly shifted to something much, _much_ more pleasant.

_'-(Oooooh)  
>(Oooooh)<br>(Oooooh)'_.

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

My eyes snapped open and I woke up to the sound of music blaring through my earbuds; a piano and the sound of artificial waves crashing against the shore. The song built gently into a catchy beat. Only my earbuds were nowhere near me. I sat bolt upright, my breathing frantic as I looked around wildly and saw that I was laying in the middle of the woods. With a racing heart, I realized that I was also stark _naked_... And covered in dirt. I spotted my clothes piled in a heap nearby and scrambled over to them, trying to wrack my brains as to what had happened last night while I quickly got dressed.

_'Here it comes  
>The unavoidable sun<br>Raise my head  
>And what the hell have I done?<em>

_And you know  
>I don't remember a thing<br>I don't remember  
>A thing-'<em> My MP3 Player was playing away in the pocket of my hoodie, but I could hear every single word and beat of the music as if I were wearing them.

_'-So I'm done  
>Am I placating the notes?<br>Should I fault? Cut off my tongue?  
>So you say<em>

_Apparently I'm digging it in  
>I can't feel... a thing-' <em> I looked at the small screen and a song titled, "The Sun" was playing. I made my way back through the woods at a quick pace, not really sure where I was going, yet somehow knowing instinctively. Where the hell had Peter gone..? Had he really left me all alone in the middle of the woods..? Had something bad happened..?

_'-And you've won  
>So I go bury my head in the ground<br>Yet I won't lose what I said in the sound  
>Of the words and the numb that it brings<br>Now I can't feel... a thing_

_Here it comes  
>The unavoidable sum<br>Of what's just happened  
>And what's been done<br>_

_And you know  
>I don't remember a thing<br>I don't remember... a thing-' _As the song went into an intense techno instrumental solo, it was eating away at me to have such a daunting blank spot in my memory. I remembered being with Peter and getting bitten, to suddenly waking up in the middle of the woods naked and alone. What if I had killed someone..? Did I phase without realizing it..? How the hell did being a werewolf even work exactly..? Was I safe enough to go to school..?

_'-But it keeps on coming and I stop  
>But it keeps on coming and I stop<br>But it keeps on coming and I stop-'_

"_Shit_, school," I groaned as I realized by the placement of the sun in the sky that it had to be close to noon. I had already skipped school yesterday, two days in a row would be sure to draw attention. Which was the last thing I needed right now.

_'-But it keeps on coming and I just stand still  
>But it keeps on coming and I just start moving<br>(But it keeps coming)  
>(It keeps on coming and I start running)-' <em> I continued on through the woods until I hit the urban area to make a quick pit stop at my house so I could change clothes and snag my backpack before heading to school. Along the way, my mind wandered to the innocent girl that Peter had accidentally killed when we were being attacked by the Hunters the other night...

_'-And I stop  
>But it keeps on coming and I just stand still<br>But it keeps on coming and I just stop moving  
>But you keep coming and I'm stuck<br>(Keeps on coming, so I stop running and I stop)_

_So I just start running and it keeps coming  
>And I start running-' <em>the vocals distorted more and more amongst the frantic pace of the song and I was nearly overwhelmed with all the sounds I could suddenly hear at once. Cars, students, birds, airplanes, _plus_ the music.

_'-And I run, and I run, and I run, and I run  
>And I run, and I run, and I run, and I run.' <em>Before I knew it I was no longer walking, I was actually running with my hands clamped over my ears like some kind of crazy person. My heart was racing and I had to force myself to stop and breathe at a normal rate. I was grateful that no one was around to see me right now.

* * *

><p>Somehow having managed to make it through the remainder of the school day, I was glad that I had missed 23 of it because I had barely survived the few hours as is. I had walked into Mr. Harris' class when he was in the middle of explaining the lesson and ended up taking a shit ton of flack for it. I thought he only had it out for Stiles, but apparently I was wrong.

I was walking home after school when all of the sudden Peter pulled up to the curb in his charcoal car. "Get in," he said with his trademark smirk while popping open the passenger side door for me. I hopped in and he sped off down the street. "Glad to see you survived the night," he said, and I made a face. I hadn't really thought about that... I had actually forgotten that there was a chance I would not survive the bite.

"And you just left me alone in the middle of the woods..." I complained. "_Naked_."

Peter chuckled. "Hey, you got naked all on your own. I at least had the decency to bring you your clothes when all was said and done," he replied.

My jaw dropped and my cheeks turned red. "_What? I would never-!" _I faltered, but stopped short as I knew that I had such a huge blank spot in my memory, who knew just _what _I did.

"Oh, but you did," Peter said, grinning broadly.

"What else happened? I mean, I didn't... kill anyone, did I?" I asked, my voice growing quiet.

"No. That honor still belongs to yours truly," he replied. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. I still felt bad, but Peter always had a way of making inappropriate things light-hearted or amusing in some way or another.

* * *

><p>Once Peter and I arrived at the mall, we lurked in the Food Court, watching as Allison separated from her friend Lydia to browse the dress selection in the *m style lab store.<p>

"I'll be right back," Peter said to me while I sat at one of the tables and he went over to where Allison was. She pulled a red dress with a feathery white bottom half from one of the racks and turned the movable mirror that was beside her so that she could look at her reflection.

In doing so, the mirror managed to fall directly upon Peter, who was standing several feet behind her. Allison got her first look at him and I clenched my jaw involuntarily. Why was I feeling so territorial..? She swallowed hard and turned her head, making direct eye contact with him. Peter took that as a sign to approach, and slowly did so, closing the gap between them.

He curiously eyed her, cocking his head to the side as he did so, but managing to keep an earnest expression on his face as he spoke. "That's not your color." Allison glanced down at the dress in her hands. "Sorry if I was intrusive. Considering your skin tone... I'd go lighter," he added as she stared into his eyes for a second before nodding.

"Because I'm pale?" she said, continuing to stare at him.

Peter smirked. "Fair," he corrected. "I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." I made a face at his decision to compliment her and balled my fists up in response.

Allison blushed awkwardly, but grinned brightly. "Okay," she said as she turned and hung the dress back up.

"Trust me, I have a..." Peter paused thoughtfully. "unique perspective when it comes to the subject," he said as he turned around and plucked a beige-white dress from a nearby rack. Allison glanced around for Lydia and Stiles... "Do you mind?" Peter asked, but before waiting for a response, he grabbed Allison's hand and matched the dress to her skin tone.

She stood there awkwardly as Peter continued to make sure his judgement was correct. "See?" he said after a moment in a satisfied tone as he looked to her for a response. However, she did not reply. "Much better," he said. Allison swallowed hard, and forced a fake smile as Peter stared her down, forcing her to drop her gaze uncomfortably. She shifted as Peter continued to stare at her.

"You're not here alone, are you?" he inquired. She glanced away and then back at him without saying anything. "Shopping for dresses with friends?" he asked politely. Allison nodded. Peter had a look of acknowledgement on his face. "High School dance," he said.

"Formal," Allison corrected in a small voice.

"Oh," he replied quietly.

_"Attention shoppers. The owner of a blue Mozda, license plate five zero-_" the lady over the speakerphone announced as Allison furrowed her brows.

"Did she say Mozda? _Ugh, that's my car!_" Allison groaned as she took off jogging through the Mall and leaving Peter standing there. I walked up to him and nodded my head in the direction of a nearby display. I had detected the scent of Scott.

Peter grinned broadly. "I have to say Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember... you can't be everywhere all the time," Peter said before walking off with me at his side, leaving Scott hiding around the corner with a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>With my MP3 Player on shuffle and stuffed in my pocket along side the earbuds I no longer needed to wear, a song titled "Animal (Billboard Remix)" came on with a funky and fun techno beat.<p>

"Time to see what you're capable of," Peter said with a glint in his blue eyes.

_'I am in love  
>With what we are<br>Not what we should be  
>(Be, b-b-be)-' <em>the female vocalist sang as Peter stripped off his clothes and began to turn into his full blown Alpha form.

_'-And I am, I am star-struck  
>With every part<br>Of this whole story  
>(Ohh)-' <em>The Alpha suddenly slammed me to the ground somewhat forcefully before he brought his face down to mine and roared loudly.

_'-So if it's just tonight  
>The animal inside<br>Let it live and die-' _My body shuttered in response and I felt the animalistic call beckoned from within me. I, too, began to transform, but only partially. My eyes turned gold, my fangs grew and the bridge of my nose thickened. It was slightly painful, but nothing unbearable.

_'-Like it's the end of time  
>Like everything inside<br>Let it live and die-' _The Alpha nudged his muzzle into my face before he crawled back a few feet on all fours and suddenly darted off into the trees. Without hesitation I took off after him, also on all fours.

_'-This is our last chance  
>Give me your hand<br>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light-' _The way the wind whipped through my hair as I ran like an honest to God animal... It was an amazing sensation to feel my body move the way it did.

_'-The night is fading  
>Heart is racing<br>Now just come and love me like we're gonna' diiie  
>(Ohh, ohh, ohh)-' <em>Suddenly I was in a small clearing amongst the trees and my heart was hammering away in my chest. I stopped to take a deep breath of the fresh air; I could smell _everything_.

_'-I'm not asleep  
>I'm up for the fight<br>Into the magic-' Thud_. Next thing I knew, I was on my back again and Peter, still in his full fledged Alpha form was on top of me. He was so massive, but he kept the majority of his weight off me.

_'-And I don't want the concrete  
>I am alive<br>Comes with the tragedy  
>(Dy, dy, dy)-' <em>The Alpha stared into my eyes; his red and mine gold. I could feel a bond to him that I had never felt with anyone else before. A connection that was unique beyond anything else.

_'-So if it's just tonight  
>The animal inside<br>Let it live and diiie-' _I playfully shoved the Alpha off me and took off running again.

_'-This is our last chance  
>Give me your hand<br>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_

_The night is fading  
>Heart is racing<br>Now just come and love me like we're gonna' die  
>(Ohh)-' <em>As an instrumental solo took place in the song that was still playing in the pocket of my hoodie, and I could hear the Alpha behind me, hot on my heels. I tried to pick up the speed, but my half transformation was no match for Peter's full blown werewolf form. He tackled me to the ground and we rolled down a small incline head over heels until I landed on top of him at the bottom of the grassy knoll.

_'-Ohh  
>Da, da, da, da, da, da<br>Ohh_

_This is our last chance  
>Give me your hand<br>'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
>(It's at the speed of light)<em>

The night is fading  
>Heart is racing<br>Now just come and love me like we're gonna' die, oh  
>(Ie, ie, ie)<br>(Ie, ie, ie)  
>(Ie, ie, ie)<br>(Ie, ie, ie)  
>(Ie.)'<p>

My MP3 Player shuffled and a new song titled, "Monsters Theme" came on with a powerful, yet hauntingly beautiful melody. It immediately touched my soul in an odd way that was hard to explain. I lay there on top of Peter, in his Alpha form, both of us breathing heavily as my heart raced madly. In this moment I could not possibly conceive to fully describe the bond and the depth of love that I felt for him. I felt whole. I felt complete. I felt fulfilled in every possible way.

It was like I had never known love before this moment... Before being bitten by him... My heart swelled with so much love for him that it actually ached. I ran my hands through Peter's fur in an intimate way. He closed his eyes and slowly phased back to his human form beneath me, his features becoming soft again. I hadn't realized that I, too, had shifted back to my human form. The music suddenly lightened in intensity, slowing up bit by bit, yet still remaining haunting in a beautiful way.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked calmly as he stroked my face as there was a piano solo. I stared into his blue eyes and smiled, tears beginning to brim.

"Nothing," I said, wiping at them.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked gently. I sighed contently.

"I-I don't really know, I just... I feel so.." I faltered. "I think I might love you," I breathed. Peter chuckled softly and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss. The song continued to slowly wind down and we shared a very private, intimate moment unlike any other.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Peter and I had gotten ready for the formal (he dressed up in a sexy black suit with a red dress shirt even though he would not be attending the event per say), I sat on the sidelines at the school just people-watching. I couldn't stop thinking of Peter and wishing that I could dance with him... Instead of going with some boy my age, I opted to go alone. I sighed aloud and glanced away from the happy couples, spotting Mr. Finstock who was chaperoning for the night.<p>

"McCall! I see you!" Suddenly he was yelling and pointing across the gym. I followed his line of sight and spotted Scott, sitting on the bleachers a few feet down from me. "Come here, buddy!" Finstock said while gesturing with his index finger for Scott to go over to him.

With a startled expression, Scott darted sideways and began to flee as Finstock cut through the crowd of students in an attempt to get to him. "_McCall!_" he yelled again. "_Get out of my way!_" With great amusement, I watched him shove a student aside. "_McCall!_" he continued to chase after Scott, who continued to flee.

"It's a small gym, buddy, I'm gonna' find you! I got ya', McCall! Come here! _Come here!_" By the time the teacher/Coach would get to where Scott was, he'd be gone. "_Get out of my way!_" Finstock complained again as more students danced into his way. "_McCall!_"

"_Danny! Danny, dance with me!_" I heard Scott say as he came flying out from behind some decorative curtains. I was glad for some entertainment and with my 'wolf senses' I could hear pretty much everything. It was just a matter of controlling _what_ I wanted to hear.

"What..?" Danny said with furrowed brows from where he sat at one of the tables nursing a cup of punch.

"_Dance with me!_" Scott said frantically.

"No," Danny replied simply. He looked half amused and half confused.

"_Please!_" Scott said urgently while flailing around, looking for Coach Finstock. "_Right now, right now, right now! Come on!_" Scott added as he put his arms around Danny's neck and pulled him to his feet. They moved into the center of the dance floor together, Scott looking around wildly and Danny with his hands on Scott's hips.

"_McCall!_" Finstock shouted as he came to a halt right beside the two boys with his hand up in an accusatory manner. "_You're not supposed to-!_" he faltered as Danny looked at him. Scott looked from Coach to Danny and back to Coach again. "What the hell are you do-?" he stopped short and there was a sudden loud, sharp feedback from the microphone of the live band who had stopped playing, only adding to the awkward moment. "What the hell are you doing...?" Finstock asked, his voice calmer now as everyone around watched the scene unfold.

At first no one said anything; there was just huge silence. "...Yes? Coach?" Scott asked, pretending to be seriously dancing with Danny. Coach looked absolutely floored... Momentarily stunned...

"Okay," Finstock said, laughing nervously while throwing up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "H-h-h-hold on, you- I was just saying he was not supposed to- I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't- you guys don't think-?" he stuttered, trying to make sure no one thought he was gay-bashing. "Y-y-you, I-I was just- _dance everybody. Just dance. Dance!_ _It's a- it's a party!_" he backed away before he could cause anymore damage to his reputation, laughing hysterically the whole while.

The music started back up again. "Thanks, dude, I owe you!" Scott said to Danny before dashing off into the crowd of students again.

_"What are you looking at, Greenberg?" _I heard Coach complain amongst everything, causing me to snigger.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson, feeling overwhelmed had went outside to get some fresh air in the school parking lot. He stood facing the woods when all of the sudden he spotted a pair of red glowing eyes watching him from the edge of the treeline. He rubbed at his eyes, making sure he was not hallucinating. The red eyes blinked; a sure sign that they belonged to something living. Jackson watched as the glowing eyes moved through the trees and disappeared. He followed in pursuit.<em>

_"Come on, I know you're here..." Jackson called out as he searched through the foggy forest. Nothing but silence. "__**Come on!"**__ he yelled, his breathing having become ragged as he fell to his knees in defeat. "I wanna' be like you..." he said with a sniffle. "I wanna' be one of you." He sobbed. "__**Please.**__" All of the sudden two red laser lights fixed upon him from the depths of the fog. Two Hunters. One of them being Allison's dad, with a pleased look on his face._

_"Unfortunately Jackson, I don't think I can give you what you want," Mr. Argent said. The two men lowered their weapons and Jackson looked embarrassed, still on his knees. "But I have a feeling you might be able to help me," he added with a smile as he crouched down to Jackson's level._

* * *

><p>"Jackson?" Lydia called out as she made her way through the parking lot and out onto the lacrosse field in search of her ex boyfriend. "Jackson?" she repeated.<p>

All of the sudden the huge bright lights on the field turned on one at a time, startling her and momentarily blinding her at the same time. She spun around as each of the lights turned on, squinting through the sheet of gently falling rain. It was cold enough to see ones breath in the air.

"Jackson? ...Jackson, is that you?" Lydia asked as the figure of a man approached. "Jackson, is that you..?" she repeated, but her voice was full of fear.

"_LYDIA!_" Stiles bellowed from behind her. She whirled around toward the school and spotted Stiles running toward her at full speed. "_RUN!_" he yelled.

But it was too late. By the time she turned back around, Peter was already upon her. He opened his mouth, his jaw extending past any normal human's capabilities and his jagged fangs began to grow into impressive tools of destruction. His blue eyes went pure red and a terrifying growling roar escaped his mouth before he bit down into Lydia's flesh.

I had been sitting on the bleachers outside watching everything unfold, unbeknownst to all but Peter, of course. When he had finished, he let Lydia's body collapse to the cold, wet grassy field. As Stiles ran up to the two of them, I took that as my cue to join the group. Peter casually flung the bottom of his trench coat aside and knelt down beside Lydia's unconscious body.

When Stiles got to them, Peter was crouched in a territorial position, hovering over Lydia's body in a possessive way. I approached the scene just as Stiles came to an abrupt halt on all fours at the terrifying look that Peter was giving him. He was challenging Stiles to dare take what was his. Stiles looked on helplessly fidgeting, half moving to help Lydia, but catching himself and stopping mid-motion.

"Don't kill her," he said finally, barely glancing Peter in the face. "please," he pleaded and I wasn't even sure if he had noticed my presence or not. Peter looked at him curiously, Lydia's blood dripping down his chin. He then glanced down at Lydia thoughtfully, his claws extended in a theatrical manner. Something he was always good for.

"Of course not," Peter replied calmly with a polite little wolfish smile. "Just tell me how to find Derek."

Stiles and Peter were both on all fours and facing each other with only a foot between them. "W-what?" Stiles stuttered.

Peter looked down at Lydia again and brought his index finger to her temple, tracing his sharp nail along her skin and moving aside a strand of her ginger hair. "Tell-me-how-to-find-Derek-or..." he repeated firmly.

Stiles stammered. "_I-I don't know that! How would I know that?_" he sounded panicked, but at the same time I noticed something; an unpleasant odor.

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? Because deception has a particularly _acrid_ scent, Stiles. _Tell me the truth_," Peter said while glaring at him. Stiles looked into his eyes. "_Or I will rip her apart_," Peter added.

"Look, I don't know, okay? _I-I swear to God, I have no idea_," Stiles stammered, flustered, and again, the same acrid stench that was accompanied by one lying filled my nostrils. I sneered, not used to having such peculiar and strong senses.

"_TELL MEEE!_" Peter bellowed so loud that it was horrifying. You could hear the mingle of his human voice with his Alpha voice and had I not been a member of his Pack, I would have ran off with my tail between my legs at the sound he had made.

"_Okay, okay, okay look_," Stiles faltered, trying to think clearly. "I think he knew."

"_Knew what?_" Peter asked impatiently.

"Derek," Stiles said. "I think he knew he was gonna' be caught."

"By the Argent's?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said.

"_And?_" Peter urged.

"When they were shot, he and Scott," Stiles paused. "I think he took Scott's phone,"

There was a moment of silence as Peter stared blankly. "Why?" he asked while cocking his head to the side, clearly not understanding what Stiles was inferring. Hell, I didn't even understand what Stiles was getting at.

"They all have GPS now," Stiles said, breathing heavily. "So if he still has it and if it's still on..." he paused for dramatic effect as he grew the balls to look Peter directly in the eyes once again. "We can find him."

Stiles was still crouched at Lydia's side as Peter stood up and and peered down at the two of them. Crickets chirped in the cold night air. "You know, I'm not just letting you leave her here," Stiles said, trying to be defiant as Peter meticulously wiped the blood from his face with a white hanker-chief.

"You don't have a choice, Stiles, you're coming with us," Peter said.

"_Us?_" Stiles repeated as he finally turned his head to look at me with an incredulous look on his face. "You gotta' be fuckin' kidding me! _Kira, are you nuts? _Do you even _know_ what he's capable of?_" _I didn't reply and he sighed. "Look, just kill me. I don't care anymore," Stiles said while shaking his head, and still on his knees, looking up at Peter.

He approached Stiles and placed the tip of his index finger under Stiles' chin, forcing the boy to his feet with his nails. Stiles spluttered in response.

"Call your friend," Peter said in a calm tone as he retracted his hand. "tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." Stiles hesitated, breathing heavily before he reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jackson's number.

* * *

><p>Stiles' Jeep sped down the street with Peter riding shotgun and me in the backseat. Peter glanced out the window and then back at Stiles who sighed.<p>

"Don't feel bad, if she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful," Peter said in regards to Lydia.

"Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her fuckin' mind trying to tear me apart," Stiles retorted, glancing in his rear-view mirror.

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman..." Peter paused briefly with a coy glance in my direction. "twice a month," he corrected before turning to Stiles who stared at him with his jaw askew. Stiles looked sincerely worried as he looked ahead at the road again and I actually wondered how that would effect me, seeing as I would inevitably have to deal with that sooner or later...

Upon Peter's directions, Stiles pulled his jeep into a parking space in a parking garage, cut the engine and the three of us got out of the vehicle. He tried to walk off between the cars, but Peter swiftly, yet casually caught him by the back of his shirt and drug him along with us as we walked down the middle of the parking garage. We stopped at the back of Peter's charcoal car that was parked a ways down from Stiles' jeep. Peter glanced around briefly before unlocking the trunk.

"Who's car is this?" Stiles asked as the keys jingled. I was going to say it was Peter's but, was interrupted before I could.

"Belonged to my nurse," Peter replied calmly and I furrowed my brows, having thought that the car was his up until this point...

"What happened to your nur-? _Oh my God!_" Stiles shrieked as Peter flipped open the trunk only to reveal the corpse of his nurse. My heart sped up, but I was not scared. It actually suddenly made sense. I smelled death ever since I got into the car after school earlier today, but I guess I just hadn't really cared until now. I made a face. Was that a bad thing..?

Peter stared blankly at the body, and Stiles looked utterly shocked as he watched Peter move the dead nurses hand aside to retrieve the black laptop case that was nestled up against her. He thrust the laptop into Stiles arms who clutched onto it like a child clutching his security blanket. I couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing.

Peter looked from the nurse to Stiles who couldn't tear his eyes off her corpse, and back to the nurse again. "I got better," Peter replied in a completely casual tone before shutting the trunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are my motivation. :) Thank you!<strong>

**~Satine**


	12. Chapter 12: No Turning Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Just like with MTV's Teen Wolf, for a more enhanced experience, I recommend you look up the following songs to have open in a separate tab while reading the story. Mp3 Skull OR YouTube are my recommendations.  
><strong>

**Songs Used: "No Turning Back" BY: Gui Borrato.**

**"Until We Bleed" BY: Kleerup featuring Lykke Li.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own any of the character's. Respective rights belong to MTV's Teen Wolf. I write for NON-profit, entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - "No Turning Back"<strong>

**THURSDAY**

"Good luck getting a signal down here," Stiles said, but Peter simply pulled out a small device from his coat pocket, turned it over and handed it to Stiles. "Oh, Wi-Fi," She replied in a tone that said, "shoulda' known" while taking the device from him.

"He's always prepared," I said with a smirk in regards to Peter, who glanced at me and winked playfully.

Peter placed the laptop on the trunk of the car and opened it. "_And_ you're a Mac guy," Stiles said, referring to the brand of laptop. "Does that go for all werewolves, or is that just a personal preference?" She asked, his infamous sarcastic self beginning to resurface.

Peter glared at him. "Turn it on, get connected," he ordered calmly.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here," Stiles said as he turned the Wi-Fi device over to get it's key-code while clearing his throat. "Look, we still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them," he said while making a gesture with his hands, but I'd detected his pulse begun to speed up abnormally.

"You know both of them," Peter replied.

"No, I don't," Stiles said, glancing at him.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying," Peter explained while looking at Stiles.

"_Dude, I swear to God-!_" Stiles tried to protest, but Peter simply grabbed him by the back of his shirt again and slammed him into the laptop that was resting on the trunk of the car. Stiles groaned in pain and he was breathing heavily in fear.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_," I tutted with my arms folded across my chest. "Oh Stiles," I said in mock concern. He should've known better than to lie to a werewolf...

Peter glanced around just to make sure that no one had witnessed what was happening. "I can be very persuasive Stiles," he said while still holding Stiles face against the laptop. Stiles continued to grunt in pain as Peter brought his face down to Stiles ear. "Don't make me persuade you," he added.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the hospital, Jackson, covered in Lydia's blood, searched for her. "Where is she?" He asked to no one in particular. Finally, he spotted her through one of the windows; she was unconscious and laying in a hospital bed.<em>

_"Hey," Sheriff Stilinski came up behind Jackson and put his hand on Jackson's shoulder. But Jackson didn't even respond. He just stared at Lydia through the window. "Hey!" the Sheriff repeated, sounding angry as he spun Jackson around to face him. "What the hell happened to that girl?" the Sheriff demanded while pointing at Lydia._

_Jackson looked away and back toward Lydia. "I-I don't know, I went out looking for her and-"_

_"Whoa! Well, what? You just happened to wander out in the middle of that field and you just found her like that? Don't lie to me, son!" the Sheriff said._

_"No, I-" Jackson tried to disagree with his hands held up in a defenseless manner. But Stilinski grabbed him by the collar of his tux and slammed him up against the window.  
><em>  
><em>"<strong>Hey! What happened to her!<strong>" the Sheriff shouted._

_"This isn't my fault!" Jackson replied._

_"She's your girlfriend, that's your responsibility!" the Sheriff retorted._

_"No! She's not! Okay, she didn't go to the formal with me," Jackson defended himself._

_"Then who'd she go with?" the Sheriff asked through gritted teeth, still clutching tightly onto Jackson by his tux._

_"Do you really wanna' know?" Jackson asked. There was a pause where the Sheriff jerked his head involuntarily. "She went with Stiles," Jackson said._

_"What..?" the Sheriff asked, dumbstruck._

_"Stiles took her," Jackson repeated and finally the Sheriff let go of him. He looked legitimately shocked and almost annoyed. The two men stared at each other for a moment, breathing a little heavier than normal._

_The Sheriff gave him a look that said, "you better not be lying to me". Jackson looked back to Lydia through the window as the Sheriff turned to his deputy. "Someone better find my son," he breathed._

* * *

><p>Stiles typed away at the laptop resting on the trunk of Peter's car. Or well, his dead nurses car...<p>

"What happens when you find Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Don't _think_ Stiles_. Type_," Peter said very impatiently.

"You're gonna' kill people, aren't you?" Stiles asked while typing.

"_Only _the responsible ones," Peter corrected while looking at him earnestly.

"Look, if I do this," Stiles paused as he turned to glance at Peter and then at me. "You have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

Peter had to refrain from sighing. "Do you know why wolves hunt in Packs?" he asked, while Stiles made a face. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek _and_ Scott. I need _both_ of them," Peter explained.

"He's not gonna' help you," Stiles said while looking at the laptop screen.

"Oh, he will," Peter reassured as the two of them glanced at each other. "Because... it will save Allison. And you will... because it will save Scott," Peter spelled it all out for him. Stiles' jaw tightened and his head dropped in response. "His best friend, who he knows so well he even has his username and password," Peter went on.

Stiles sighed in defeat and licked his lips nervously before entering the information on the PC that he had indeed been withholding. The look on Peter's face was priceless. "His username is Allison?" Peter asked.

I snorted. "_You gotta' be kidding me?_" I said as I stepped forward to get a closer look at the screen and Stiles entered Scott's password next.

"His password is _also_ Allison?" Peter asked incredulously while glancing at Stiles, and looking rather disappointed_. _I bursted out laughing.

"Still want him in your Pack?" Stiles asked before glancing at Peter who looked up and actually turned away with a disgruntled expression, and didn't say anything. A few minutes went by in silence as Stiles worked the laptop while Peter and I stood there waiting anxiously. "Hey, what the-? _That's_ where they're keeping him?" Stiles asked the moment the ping on Scott's cell had returned an IP. I looked closer at the screen, it read:

_'WHERE's MY PHONE!_

_WMP: Location FOUND!_

_GPS LOCATION FOUND!_

_Long. 35.233009  
>Lat: -84.153297<br>Battery: 65%'_

"His own house?" Stiles asked. The look of concentration on Peter's face suddenly snapped to that of comprehension.

"Not at it," he replied with a small smile. "under it," he explained. Stiles looked apprehensive. "I know exactly where that is," Peter said as he glanced at me and then back to the laptop. All of the sudden something caught my attention and both Peter and I whipped our heads to the left in the direction of the sound. "And I'm not the only one," Peter said upon the sound of Scott's howl, shortly followed by Derek's, as well. "Give me your keys," Peter said.

Stiles sighed as he reached into his pocket for his car keys. "Careful she grinds in second, " he said while tossing them to Peter who caught them with ease. However, Peter then proceeded to squeeze the car keys in the palm of his hand before giving them back to Stiles... All mangled and bent beyond recognition.

Stiles took them from him and stared at them blankly as he watched Peter open the passenger side door of the (dead) nurses car and hold it open for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me before walking around to the drivers side. He opened his door and was about to get in- "So you're not gonna' kill me?" Stiles asked and Peter suddenly stopped. He turned and walked back over to Stiles in a rather intimidating manner. "_Oh- God-_" Stiles muttered as he tried to take a step back.

"Don't you understand yet?" Peter began. "I'm not the bad guy here." Peter almost looked offended.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Well, the ladies sure seem to dig it," Peter replied smugly and I grinned from where I sat in the front seat of the car. "Ain't that right, Kira?" he added and I blushed. "Anyways," Peter went on, tightening his jaw and taking a deep breath. "I like you Stiles"," he began. Stiles sighed a very audible sound of relief. "Since you've helped me... I'm going to give you something in return... You want the bite?"

Stiles froze, his lips forming a "W" before actually getting the word out. "What?"

"Do-you-want-the-bite?" Peter repeated, enunciating each word. Stiles stared with his jaw agape. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us," Peter explained.

"Like you?" Stiles repeated.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I could do that," I muttered aloud, more to myself than anything. I was a decent artist after all...

Stiles didn't reply, so Peter took a step closer to him. "That night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a Pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger and quicker. More popular. Watching him get the girl... You'd be equals," Peter explained.

As I sat in the front seat watching things unfold in the rear-view mirror, my breathing had picked up ever so slightly. I didn't know why, but I was a bit anxious over what Stiles would decide to do. I saw him swallow hard, clearly torn at the opportunity.

"Maybe more," Peter added. He reached out and gently took Stiles by the wrist, bringing it up to his mouth. "Yes or no?" Peter asked as Stiles watched, but did not say anything. There was a long moment of debate.

Finally Peter grew impatient of waiting and he turned his face into Stiles wrist, his fangs beginning to sprout. Before Peter could penetrate Stiles skin, however, he quickly yanked his arm way, his breathing heavy. Peter still had his hand up as if holding a phantom wrist before he slowly lowered it in a dramatic gesture.

"I don't want to be like you," Stiles said defiantly, but the beat of his heart sped up while he spoke.

"Do you know what I heard just now?" Peter replied and Stiles blinked, dumbfounded. "Your heart beating faster over the words, "I-don't-want"," Peter explained. Stiles didn't reply. "You may believe that you're telling the truth, but you _are_ lying to yourself. Good-bye, Stiles," Peter said before turning and getting into the car. As we drove away, I saw in the mirror, Stiles almost say something, but he caught his tongue and thought better of it.

* * *

><p><em>After having been forced to run by foot, Stiles finally got to the hospital and was immediately intercepted by his dad.<em>

_"You know what, it's good you're in a hospital because I'm going to kill you!" the Sheriff pointed angrily at his son._

_Stiles faltered for a response. "I'm sorry, I lost the keys to my Jeep, I had to run all the way here-"_

"_**Stiles! I don't care!**__" the Sheriff yelled._

_Stiles looked over his dad's shoulder at Lydia through the window. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked._

_The Sheriff turned to look at Lydia in the hospital bed and then back to his son again before sighing. "I don't know," he said quietly. "Partially because I don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but they think there's something else going on with her."_

_"Wha-? What do you mean?" Stiles stammered._

_"The doctors say it's like- it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock," the Sheriff explained. A scared expression crossed Stiles face. "Did you see anything? Would you have any idea who or what attacked her?" the Sheriff asked._

_Stiles looked up from the floor and to his dad with sweat beading from his face. He sighed. "No. No, I have no idea," he lied._

_"What about Scott?" the Sheriff asked._

_"What do you mean? What about him?" Stiles replied, confused._

_"Did he see anything?" the Sheriff asked._

_"What are you-? Is he not here?" Stiles asked._

_"What are you talking about? I-I've been calling him on his cellphone. I've gotten no response," the Sheriff explained with his hand outstretched in exasperation. Jackson, who was standing at Lydia's window looked over right then and made eye contact with a panicked Stiles. Jackson shook his head, his jaw tightened in distress._

_"You're not gonna' get one..." Stiles said in response to his dad, more sweat beading down his temples. He knew that Derek had Scott's phone..._

* * *

><p><em>Scott had managed to locate Derek via howl and tracked him down at the location of the Hale house basement. Derek removed the diodes and electrodes from his torso with the one hand he had managed to free, but he was still chained up elsewhere.<em>

_"Scott, help me with this," Derek said as he tossed the bundle of wires to the floor and Scott approached him._

_"No," Scott said, and Derek stopped what he was doing to look at him._

_"What?" Derek asked incredulously._

_"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter," Scott said._

_"You really wanna' talk about this right now?" Derek replied._

_"He's going after Allison and her family... he's going to kill them," Scott said._

_"__**So what!**__" Derek yelled impatiently._

_"So tell me how to stop him?" Scott asked._

_"You can't, alright?, Now-" __**KA-JINGLE! KA-JINGLE!**__ Derek began as he angrily shook his confined hand back and forth, loudly banging the chain against the bars. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this __**RIGHT NOW!**__" he bellowed. "__**Get me out, right now!**__"_

_"Promise you'll help me," Scott said._

_"Are you gonna' risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh? For your stupid, little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing!" Derek snapped. Scott glanced down for a moment, thinking. "You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen-years-old! You're a child!" Derek said._

_Scott, still looking down, actually nodded. "Maybe you're right," he said, before raising his eyes defiantly. "But I know something you don't," he added. Derek waited, breathing heavily. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?" Scott said as he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "He lied." Scott held out the piece of paper; a police report containing a photo of a dead dear with a spiral mark on its corpse. "Remember this?" Scott asked._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, where are you going?" Jackson asked Stiles while following him through the hospital hall.<em>

_"To find Scott," Stiles replied._

_"You don't have a car," Jackson said with furrowed brows._

_"I'm aware of that, thank you," Stiles said._

_"Hey, I'll drive," Jackson offered as he reached out and placed his hand on Stiles shoulder. But Stiles quickly threw his hand off and abruptly stopped to face him._

_"Look, just because you feel guilty all of the sudden, doesn't make it okay, alright? Half of this is still your fault," Stiles said, standing there facing Jackson._

_"Look, I have a car you dumb-" Jackson began, but stopped short. "Do you want me to help or not?" he said, changing mid-sentence._

_"Alright, did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asked._

_Jackson paused briefly before reaching into his pocket for his car keys. "Yeah."_

_"Good, I'll drive," Stiles said as he snagged the keys from Jackson's hand and started to walk off down the hall._

_"Boys," Allison's dad, Mr. Argent had stepped out from around the corner and was suddenly impeding their way. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?" Mr. Argent asked as he stood with two of his cronies off to the side and a little behind him._

_"Scott McCall? Um," Stiles faltered, both him and Jackson looking worried. "Haven't seen him since the dance," Stiles said as he let his arms fall to his side._

_"Mm," Mr. Argent acknowledged._

_"Jackson, you?" Stiles asked, without tearing his eyes away from Mr. Argent._

_Jackson looked caught off guard. "Uh... I-" he stammered while clenching his jaw and shaking his head._

_Stiles sighed. "Oh, for the love of God," he breathed. Next thing they knew, the two cronies were tossing both Jackson and Stiles into a dark, unattended hospital room. The boys fell into a gurney as Mr. Argent locked them all in the room together._

_"Let's try this again," Mr. Argent said as Jackson and Stiles rolled over to face the three men. "Where is Scott McCall?"_

* * *

><p><em>"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott asked, still holding up the police report in front of Derek.<em>

_"Where did you get that?" Derek asked._

_"My boss told me three months ago somebody came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna' know who it was?" Scott said. Derek waited. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me," Scott explained._

_Derek, looking livid, pulled at the chains binding him, but didn't say a word. Scott, taking it as a sign of defeat, sighed and started to turn around. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other-" Scott began with his back to Derek._

_However there was a loud scraping sound, followed by a metal chinking and then a clatter. Scott turned back around with furrowed brows and there was Derek; completely free from his chains. _

_"I'll help you," Derek breathed while rubbing at his wrists where he had been bound._

* * *

><p><em>"Let me ask you a question, Stiles," Mr. Argent said as he slammed Stiles up against the wall and held him there by the collar of his shirt. "have you ever seen a rabid dog?"<em>

_"No, I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go," Stiles replied like a smart ass. _

_Mr. Argent let go of Stiles shirt. "Well I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to was seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna' know what happened?" Mr. Argent said._

_"Not really. No offense to your story-telling skills," Stiles retorted._

_"He tried to kill me," Mr. Argent went on anyway. "and I was forced to put a bullet-" he said as he jabbed Stiles in the forehead with his index finger. "in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me. Still trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"_

_Stiles shook his head. "No... But it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective-"_

_**SLAM!**__ Mr. Argent slammed both his hands on the wall on either side of Stiles. "__**Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?**__" Mr. Argent yelled, causing Stiles to jump._

_"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator, why?" Stiles asked, as a terrified expression crossed Jackson's face. "Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole damn house down around him?" Stiles added defiantly. _

_Mr. Argent moved back a little, his face softening as he raised his index finger as a warning gesture. He then clenched his hand into a fist and chuckled soflty to himself. "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that," he said._

_"Oh right, Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it," Stiles replied sarcastically as Mr. Argent stood there. He still had his hand on Stiles shoulder. _

_"Never," Mr. Argent said after looking at his two cronies._

_"What if someone does?" Stiles asked as the two of them breathed heavily. _

_"Someone like who?" Mr. Argent asked after a moment. _

_"Your sister," Stiles replied and Mr. Argent turned to look at Stiles, his jaw clenching._

* * *

><p>Peter and I drove in silence to the Hale house in search of Derek. By the time we would reach the place, Scott would be there, too, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going to unfold once we were all face-to-face. Would Scott finally help Peter..? Somehow I didn't have very high hopes...<p>

"This might be the last time we get to spend together for a while," Peter said out of nowhere, breaking the silence. A song came on my MP3 Player that was titled, "No Turning Back". It had a repetitive synthetic beat that slowly built as more techno sounds joined in.

I turned to look at him. "..What?"

"Things are likely to get messy from here on out," he said while staring ahead at the road.

"Well, I'm with you 'til the end," I said in a determined voice. Peter smiled in response, but it was not his usual smile. It didn't fully reach his eyes and I could detect a sadness beneath it.

"You understand that your friends aren't going to be very pleased with you after tonight," he said.

I snorted. "I think the cat's already out of the bag. Or well, in this case, the werewolf," I replied. "Stiles didn't look too happy when he realized I was helping you... But I really don't care. It's none of his business."

"You still have a chance to turn back, you know? A chance to save yourself. You don't have to do this," Peter said. I furrowed my brows. Was he really trying to talk me out of helping him..? Or was this just a test of loyalty..? Either way, my mind was already set the moment I had decided to receive the bite.

"I want to do this, Peter," I said firmly and he turned to look at me, his blue eyes meeting mine momentarily before he looked ahead at the road again. "At this point there's nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind... However, I do have a few questions..."

"Fire away," Peter replied.

"What exactly happened with the Argent's to make you need to build a Pack?" I asked.

"It's a long story... But to make things short, Derek fell for Allison's _beloved _aunt_ Kate_ and of course, she inevitably deceived him," Peter said her name in a distasteful tone. "She used him to gain access to us and hired some people to burn the house down while we all slept, " he explained, his voice growing suddenly harsh. I blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything at first. I felt bad. I didn't realize... No wonder he held so much hatred.

"...I'm sorry," I mumbled. It was the only thing I could think to say

Peter sighed. "It's not your fault. But that is why Kate needs to die," he said in a determined tone. "and whoever else is foolish enough to get in my way."

_'They can say the most wonderful words you just don't understand...  
>I can show you the way, but I know that you'll never be there...<br>All the time, all the shine of your eyes I will never forget...  
>All I know there's no time, there's no life, there is no turning back<br>There is no turning back, there is no turning back.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>We reached the Hale house, but it was deserted. "Where are they? Scott and Derek?" I asked.<p>

"You can't get to the basement from inside the house. It's a secret cellar with an underground tunnel. We'll wait for them to come to us," Peter said while leaning casually against the staircase bannister with his arms folded. "Have any suggestions to kill the time?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

A song titled "Until We Bleed" came on my MP3 Player with a bouncy, yet still soft beat. I approached Peter and placed my hands on his chest.

"Well," I said coyly. "I have a few things in mind," I said as I pressed my lips against his. He ran his hands along my hips and pulled me right up against his body. I could feel a bulge beginning to grow in his pants.

_'I'm naked, I'm numb  
>I'm stupid, I'm stayin'<br>And if Cupid's got a gun  
>Then he's shootin'-' <em>I broke the kiss to look up into Peter's blue eyes with a suggestive grin. He placed his hands on either side of my face.

_'-Lights black, heads bang  
>You're my drug, we live it<br>You're drunk, you need it  
>Real love, I'll give it<em>

_So we're bound to linger onnn  
>We drink the fatal droppp<br>Then love until we bleeed  
>Then fall apart in paaart-' <em>Peter and I kissed one another passionately; our hands exploring each others bodies through the fabric of our clothing. I loved the way his body felt so toned, but not overwhelmingly so. Though I couldn't help but marvel at his biceps and how impressively large they were compared to the size of my arms.

_'-You've wasted your turns  
>On my heart, you've burned<br>And if bridges gotta' fall  
>Then you'll fall, too-' <em>Ignoring the haunting parallel in the lyrics to my situation, I tugged at the zipper on Peter's pants.

_'-Doors slam, light's black  
>You're gone, come back<br>Stay gone, stay clean  
>I need you... to need me<em>

_So we're bound to linger onnn  
>We drink the fatal droppp<br>Then love until we bleeed  
>Then fall apart in paaart-' <em>A violin solo took place as Peter nuzzled his face into mine while undoing the front of his pants and then hiking my dress up to my thighs. He cupped my ass cheeks in the palms of his hands and lifted me up. I gasped when I felt him inside me and the two of us shared an intimate, yet wildly frisky moment in the middle of the derilect Hale house.

_'-So we're bound to linger onnn  
>We drink the fatal droppp<br>Then love until we bleeed  
>Then fall apart in paaarts.' <em>The instrumental solo played on as me and Peter made love one last time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to REVIEW! They are my motivation. THANK YOU!<em>**

**_~Satine_**


	13. Chapter 13: Running After My Fate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** For a more enhanced experience (particularly with this Chapter) I HIGHLY recommend that you look up the following songs on either MP3 Skull OR YouTube, & open them in a new tab so that you can listen to them while reading the story.  
><strong>

**Songs Used: "Evolution (Dave Aude Remix)" BY: KoRn.**

**"If (Don't Ever Blame Yourself)" BY: The Last Days Of April.**

**"Running After My Fate" BY: Jean Pierre Taieb. **

**DISCLAIMER:****I do NOT own the characters, respective rights belong to MTV's Teen Wolf. I write for NON-profit, entertainment purposes ONLY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - "Running After My Fate"<br>**

**THURSDAY**

_Derek and Scott had managed to make their way above ground, and back through the woods toward the Hale house._

_"Hold on... hold on," Derek said, out of breath as he stopped a ways behind Scott. The two men glanced around at their surroundings. "Something doesn't feel right, " Derek said._

_Scott's head whipped back and forth as he scanned the woods, his heart racing. "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know, it's- it's kinda' like it was-" Derek began in a breathy voice. _

_"No! No, don't say too easy! People say, "too easy" and bad things happen," Scott protested. Derek fidgeted. "__**What'd you think finding you was easy?**__" Scott said exasperated. "__**Getting away from Allison's dad- none of this has been easy!**__"_

_Derek sighed and nodded, looking tired. "Fine, you're right."_

_Scott exhaled dramatically, "Thank you," he breathed._

_**WHOOSH!**__ An arrow came out of nowhere and struck Derek right in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and to the ground. Scott whirled around and to his horror, he spotted Allison crouched at a distance with her bow aimed right at them. And standing beside her was her aunt, Kate._

_"Now the leg," Kate said and by command, Allison released a second arrow. Scott watched as it went straight through Derek's leg. "Flash bulb," Kate said as Allison loaded a different type of arrow._

_"__**Scott your eyes!**__" Derek yelled at the completely dumbstruck Scott._

_"Now," Kate said and Allison let loose another arrow that whizzed past Scott's face, hit the tree behind him and went off in a great blinding flash._

_With a hiss, Scott threw himself to the ground beside Derek who began to break the arrow shafts before removing them one at a time. He cried out in pain as he did so and Scott was temporarily stunned stupid. He was on all fours as he looked up through the blur, all that remained of his vision, and spotted Allison still with Kate; the bow aimed right at him._

_Finally, Derek got to his feet, grabbed Scott by his jacket and began to drag him away toward the Hale house. "Ugh, let's go!" he groaned. _

_"Natural talent," Kate said to Allison before standing up from her crouched position and following the boys. Allison hesitated briefly before grabbing her bow and tagging along._

_Derek staggered closer and closer to the house, still clutching onto Scott until he lost his balance and fell to the ground. But not before thrusting Scott forward. "Scott, go!" he yelled._

_Scott crawled along the ground, still recovering from blindness. He paused in the yard and rolled onto his back, squinting. He could see the image of Allison approaching with her aunt several paces behind._

_"Allison, I can explain," Scott said. _

_"Stop lying... For once, stop lying," Allison said as she walked right up to him. He tried to scoot back on his elbows._

_"I was gonna' tell the truth at the formal. I was gonna' tell you everything," Scott said, his vision finally returning fully. "...everything that I said. Everything that I did-"_

_"-was to protect me?" Allison finished the sentence for him._

_"Yes," Scott replied. There was a pause._

_"I don't believe you," she said, looking deeply hurt. The mirrored pain was reflected in Scott's face, as well. _

_"Ugh, thank God, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself," Kate said as she came strolling up to them. _

_"You- you said we were just gonna' catch them?" Allison said, looking to her aunt with furrowed brows._

_"We did that. Now we're gonna' kill them," Kate replied. __**BLAM!**__ Suddenly she had shot Derek who had been laying on the ground. "See? Not that hard," Kate added as she threw up her hands while continuing to close in on a terrified Scott. "Oh no," Kate said as she looked at Allison and clucked her tongue. "I know that look. That's the, "you're gonna' have to do it yourself" look," she said while stepping between Allison and Scott._

_Kate looked Allison in the eyes, clucked her tongue again and then turned her gun on Scott. "Kate. Kate, wait. What're you doing?" Allison asked as she tried to put her hand on Kate's shoulder, but Kate shoved her to the ground. Scott watched in horror as Allison's aunt stood there with the gun held in his face. She was working up the courage to kill him. _

_"I love those brown eyes," Kate said with a smile._

"Ready?" Peter whispered to me from within the Hale house. I nodded, knowing what my role was to play in all of this. Peter wanted me to stay hidden until the time was right.

"_Kate!_" Mr. Argent yelled out, suddenly getting everyone's attention. He came to a halt outside, a gun of his own in his hand. "I know what you did," he said and his sister's eyes darted to the Hale house momentarily. "Put the gun down," he told her.

Scott's head darted back and forth between Kate and Mr. Argent. "I did what I was told to do," Kate said in a quiet voice.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house. Ones who were human," Mr. Argent said, and my breathing faltered for the briefest of moments. Did he say children..? Just how many of Peter's family members died in that fire..? "Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year-old boy. You have no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code," he said. Kate looked from Scott to her brother. "Nous Chassons ceux qui nous chassent," Mr Argent spoke in French; a reminder.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison breathed, deciphering the French motto and having an epiphany of her own. Kate's finger began to tighten around the trigger of the gun.

Suddenly Mr. Argent raised his gun and aimed it at Kate. "Put the gun down," he ordered. She stared at him defiantly, but didn't do as she was told._ BLAM! _The tree behind her was struck with a bullet. "before I put you down," he added. Kate lowered her gun with an incredulous look on her face. From inside, Peter nudged the front door of the Hale house so that it creaked open. "Allison get back," Mr. Argent ordered of his daughter. Kate trained her gun on the door as Scott and Allison both got to their feet and all of them were now facing the house.

"What is it?" Allison asked, sounding worried. The front door had creaked open all the way now, and all they could see was a black void into the house. Suddenly I felt an odd sensation and my eyes began to glow gold. In the same instance, Scott's eyes began to glow gold in response to Peter's unseen beckon, as well.

"It's thee Alpha," Scott said as he crouched down into fight mode. _WHOOSH!_ Peter came running out of the front door at a break neck speed and past everyone, into the woods within a blink of an eye. He moved so fast that he was nothing but a blur, running circles around them all before anyone could even turn in the right direction. He was toying with them.

My MP3 Player shuffled and a song titled, "Evolution" popped on with a fast paced, almost nerve-wracking beat as I remained crouched in the shadows of the house like I had been told to do._ WHOOSH!_ Peter clipped Mr. Argent, knocking the gun from his hand and causing him to fall to the ground.

_SMACK!_ Allison cried out as she was knocked over next, sending her crossbow sliding into the pile of leaves in the middle of the yard. It started to rain and Kate was the only one with a weapon left standing as she tried to track Peter's movements.

She had turned towards the woods, but Peter, running on all fours directly behind her, knocked Scott to the ground next. She spun around toward Scott, but Peter was gone again. "_Come on!_" she bellowed angrily as she continued to search frantically for him. "_Come on!_" she yelled again.

There was the sound of something behind her, but when she looked, nothing was there. She turned back toward the house again- _THWAP!_ Peter was suddenly upon her. He caught her by her wrist and forced the gun away from him as she fought desperately to shoot him.

_BLAM!_ The gun went off as he continued to force her hand further up and away. _BLAM! _It went off again as he bent her hand and she grunted in pain. _CRACK!_ With a quick chop to her elbow, he'd broken the bone, causing her to scream out in agony. Peter then took her by her throat and tossed her twenty feet through the air.

_THUD_. Kate landed hard on the porch of the Hale house. She cried out in pain as Peter walked up onto the porch, bent down, grabbed her by her throat again and drug her into the darkness of the Hale house.

"No!" Allison pleaded as she scampered to her feet after them. She ran into the house and came to a halt when she saw Peter standing with Kate in the middle of the living room.

"She_ is_ beautiful, Kate," Peter said, referring to Allison. "She looks like you. But probably not as damaged," he added, tightening his grip on Kate's throat, who breathed shakily... wheezing. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her... Apologize," he said, his voice calm, but laced with so much emotion it was palpable.

Allison whimpered and Peter sneered. "Say you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for _six-years_," he said. "Say it," Peter breathed, his harsh expression turning to that of true agony. "and I'll let her go." His nails dug into Kate's throat a little, the sound of her choking could be heard.

_'I'm digging with my fingertips  
>I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon<br>I'm searching for fragile bones  
>(Evolution)-' <em> Allison cocked her head to the side in a sympathetic manner.

"I-I'm sorry," Kate breathed, her gaze locked on Allison. Peter closed his eyes and Allison knew what was coming. Her breathing became ragged as Peter opened his eyes back up and an unexplainable expression crossed his face.

_'-I'm never gonna' be refined  
>Keep trying, but I won't assimilate<br>Should we have come far in time?  
>(Watch the bough break)-'<em> Peter slid his hand across Kate's throat in one swift motion, blood splattering the windows. He let her body fall to the floor as Allison ran forward.

_'-And I'm sorry, I don't believe  
>By the evidence that I see<br>That there's any hope left for me  
>(Left for me, left for me, left for me)-'<em> Flashes of the Hale house burning went through Peter's mind. Flashes of his family burning alive while he could do nothing but watch.

_'-And I'm sorry, I don't believe  
>By the evidence that I see<br>That there's any hope left for me-' _By the time Kate's lifeless body hit the floor, he knew it had been the right thing to do. Allison had came to a halt in front of her aunt's dead body, her mouth agape as she gasped in horror.

_'-It's evolution  
>It's evolution-'<em> Peter sighed a heavy sigh of relief, almost sounding like it had been pleasureful in some manner.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology," he began while looking down at Kate's corpse. Tears trickled down Allison's face as she looked up at him. "didn't sound very sincere," he said with his head cocked to the side.

_'-It's evolution  
>It's evolution-'<em> Peter then took a few steps toward Allison, causing her to take a few steps back.

_'-And I, I do not dare deny  
>The basic beast inside<br>It's right here, it's controlling my mind-' _ The sound of growing could be heard and suddenly Scott was at Allison's side, crouched down and half transformed. Peter stopped and slowly turned his head to look at Scott as if saying, "really?". I had to fight the urge to jump in.

_'-And why... do I deserve to die?  
>I'm dominated by<br>This animal that's locked up inside-'_ There was movement on the other side of Allison; it was Derek, also half transformed as he slowly prowled closer. Peter turned his head to get a good look at Derek. If they wanted a challenge, then a challenge it would be.

"Run," Scott said to Allison, who instantly obeyed and turned to run outside.

Scott made a face before deciding to charge Peter and Derek let loose a roar before he charged from the other side. With one swift movement, Peter caught both Derek and Scott in each hand and used their own momentum against them by throwing them off to the side.

Derek landed with his back against the fireplace, but amazingly, he recovered quickly, getting to his feet and swinging at his ducked and caught Derek in the chest, lifting him straight up off the floor and slamming his back up against the ceiling before letting him fall to the floorboards.

He then kicked Derek in the chest, sending him rolling along the floor. Scott finally managed to get to his feet and jumped on Peter's back. I couldn't help it, I was on my feet and ready to help.

"Stay back," Peter said, and I knew he was talking to me.

* * *

><p><em>Outside, Allison could hear the racket of all the fighting that was breaking loose inside the Hale house, but she was more worried about her father who lay unconscious on the ground. <em>

_"Dad, dad," she tried desperately to wake him up while crouched at his side._

* * *

><p><em>'-Close up to get a real good view<br>I'm betting that the species will survive  
>Hold tight, I'm getting inside you<br>(Evolution)-' _Peter used Scott's own inertia against him and flipped the boy right over his shoulder, and onto the floor in one swift movement. I smiled to myself at how impressive his fighting skills were. And he hadn't even phased yet. Not partially. Not at all.

__'-And when we're gonna' find these bones  
>They're gonna' want to keep them in a jar<br>The number one virus caused by  
>(Procreation)-' <em>SMACK!_ Peter backhanded Derek right in the face, causing him to fall backward. Peter then slashed at him, making sure to keep his nephew down

_'-And I'm sorry, I don't believe  
>By the evidence that I see<br>That there's any hope left for me  
>(Left for me, left for me, left for me)-' <em>He grabbed Derek by the back of his coat and angrily tossed him at Scott who was on the floor still trying to recover. _THUD!_ Derek landed on top of Scott, and for the first time, Peter was beginning to lose control.

_'-And I'm sorry, I don't believe  
>By the evidence that I see<br>That there's any hope left for me-' _Peter's face contorted, temporarily transforming into a werewolf for the briefest of instance, but I could see him fight back the animalistic urge to rip everything and everyone to shreds.

__'-It's evolution  
>It's evolution-' <em>_Derek saw that his uncle was losing it, and so he got to his feet before running on all fours; he leaped onto the furniture in the room, from the table to the piano and right at Peter who braced for the impact.

_'-It's evolution  
>It's evolution-' <em>He caught Derek by his middle and tossed him into the hutch face first- _CRASH!_ It was decimated immediately in a shroud of dust. Derek lay there wincing in pain as Peter turned around to face Scott, who roared angrily, fangs barred before running straight at Peter.

__'-And I, I do not dare deny  
>The basic beast inside<br>It's right here, it's controlling my mind-' __Peter caught Scott and wrestled with him, delivering a solid knee to Scott's gut. _Thwump._ Again, he kneed Scott in the gut- _thwump._ Peter toppled the kid over and backed him up all at the same time.

__'-And why... do I deserve to die?  
>I'm dominated by<br>This animal that's locked up inside-' __Peter then tossed Scott against the wall and swung at him, but Scott ducked and Peter's fist hit the wall instead. _THUD!_ Scott was quick enough to get behind him and shove him face first into the wall before then beginning to kick Peter in the kidneys. He started to lose control again; his face transforming, muzzle growing... Jagged teeth barred, eyes glowing red, and ears pointed.

Peter spun around-_ SMACK!_ He struck Scott in the face causing the boy to cry regained control, his face going back to normal as he grabbed Scott by the throat with an utter look of rage._ SMACK! _Scott punched Peter in the face and again, he started to transform. He whipped his head back to look at Scott, his face returning to normal once more as he continued to choke the boy. I was standing there, feeling useless as ever.

"Kira, stay," Peter said through gritted teeth.

Scott was still choking and half transformed with his fangs barred._ SMACK!_ Scott punched Peter in the face a third time; the only thing he could do while getting the life choked out of him.

Peter continued to fight back the transformation, his wolf side coming out more and more each time before he could rein it back. Out of anger, Peter tossed Scott so hard that he flew up and bashed into the archway of the living room and stairwell before landing on the floor with a solid _thud_.

A sick sound escaped Peter's mouth as he began to teeter over the edge of control. He hunched over, his body shuttering violently as he started to do a full-blown transformation. This was it. I braced myself as he snarled and jerked his entire body to the side. The sound of bones and ligaments snapping and reshaping could be heard.

_'-Take a look around (Take a look around)  
>Nothing much haaas changed<br>Take a look around (Take a look around)  
>Nothing much haaas changed-' <em>The song went into a somewhat nerve-wracking segment of repetition. Scott was just waking up from having been knocked senseless, and at first had no clue that Peter was losing it until he looked up and saw. Suddenly the wincing expression on his face shifted to that of, "oh shit" as Peter continued to snarl and transform right before his eyes. He stood next to Kate's dead body with his back to Scott who lay in the threshold of the living room.

_-Take a look around, take a look around  
><em>_Take a look around (Round, round, round)  
><em>

__Take a look around, take a look around  
><em>_Take a look around (Round, round, round)_-' _I could hear the pain as things continued to break and reform in Peter's body. Suddenly his biceps and shoulders began to rapidly fill out his black trench coat. So much that it stretched the fabric until it could not contain him any longer.

_'-And I, I do not dare deny  
>The basic beast inside<br>It's right here, it's controlling my mind-'_ The sound of stitching tearing to shreds as the jacket fell from Peter's body, along with the rest of the clothes he had been wearing.

_'-And why... do I deserve to die?  
>I'm dominated by<br>This animal that's locked up inside-' _Deep, distorted canine growl-whimpers escaped his mouth as the last of his human side was overrun. His own reflection could be seen in a dusty oval mirror that rested against a crate on the floor beside him. And in this moment, he truly _was_ a monster.

_'-Why? (Why? Why? Why?)-' _The Alpha fell forward onto all fours, roaring and snarling viciously, his red eyes glowing and his fangs barred. He was ready for battle. Scott had been frozen out of fear, watching in horror, and completely unable to move.

_'-(Evolution).'_

* * *

><p><em>Stiles raced across the bumpy terrain towards the Hale house in Jackson's Porsche, with him in the passenger side."Hey, hey, hey! This isn't exactly and all terrain vehicle!" Jackson complained.<em>

_"Yeah, did you pay for it?" Stiles asked._

_Jackson sighed heavily and made a face. "No," he brooded._

_"Then shut up," Stiles replied as he yanked the wheel to the side, taking a sudden sharp turn. Jackson stared at him incredulously._

* * *

><p><em>SMASH! <em>I watched as the Alpha grabbed Scott and tossed him through one of the front windows where he landed in the yard after rolling to a halt. Allison was still crouched by her dad, watching in fright at what was taking place. Scott, breathing heavily, grunted as he tried to get up.

_SMASH!_ The Alpha launched himself through one of the other windows causing glass and wooden splinters to fly everywhere. The beast landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_ and roared loudly, his red eyes glowing and his hot breath steaming in the air. It was time for me to show myself.

The Alpha lunged for Scott, grabbing him by the front of his hoodie and lifting him up off the ground. I carefully, but deliberately crept outside from the depths of the dark doorway. The Alpha roared angrily at Scott who merely responded with a grunt of pain, however, his eyes shifted to the movement behind the Alpha as I approached.

Scott didn't look surprised when he saw that it was me, but I could see that he knew there was something different about me. I felt a small pang of guilt, but quickly shook it off. The Alpha, still holding Scott up and off the ground, pulled him close so that they were face-to-face before letting loose a dominating roar.

All of the sudden Scott did a kick flip off the Alpha's chest, breaking free of his grip and causing him to stagger backwards on his two hind legs. Scott landed in a crouched position, but the Alpha fell all the way back onto the ground near where I stood on the porch. Enraged, he looked at Scott and quickly got to his hind legs again.

_BEEEEP!_ Suddenly a car's headlights were blinding us from the left, and Jackson and Stiles jumped out of the vehicle. "_Peter!_" I called out as Stiles launched a beacon full of liquids right at the Alpha. _CLINK! _Thankfully, he had managed to catch the glass bottle in his massive hand before it could explode, but my heart was racing. The Alpha let loose another terrifying roar.

"_Kira,_" Stiles complained at me having alerted Peter of what he was trying to do.

Scott glanced at Allison's bow laying in the leaves. "_Allison!_" he called out before tossing the bow to her. She caught it and quickly began to ready an arrow. I ran down from the porch to try and stop her as the Alpha roared again and turned in her direction. He went to throw the beacon full of liquid at her, but she had already fired the arrow.

"_NO!_" I bellowed as I came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face the Alpha. But it was too late. _SMASH!_ The glass bottle erupted directly over the Alpha's head, igniting his entire arm instantly. This time the self-igniting molotov cocktail had worked. The Alpha growled in pain and flailed his arm in a vain attempt at putting the fire out. "Peter stop!" I tried to say, but he wasn't listening.

Allison watched in fear as she lowered her bow and I ran up to the Alpha, trying desperately to put out the flames with my bare hands to no avail. Painful sounds escaped his mouth and my heart ached as I continued to try and sequester the fire. I could feel my hands being burned, but I didn't care. The fire began to grow rapidly out of control and Scott was crouched down, ready to pounce if necessary.

Jackson looked down at his hands and realized that he was still essentially holding the second half of Stiles' plan. "_Wait-! What about Kira_?" Stiles tried, but Jackson had already launched the other beacon of flammable fluids through the air.

"_GET BACK!_" the Alpha shouted in his deep, booming voice before abruptly shoving me aside, causing me to fall several feet away.

_SMASH! _The second molotov cocktail exploded, this time much bigger as flames engulfed the Alpha's entire body. Even the ground at his feet was on fire. I cried out as he roared in agony, writhing around until he could take it no longer, throwing his arms out wide and growling loudly.

Scott hissed in response and the Alpha suddenly fell forward onto all fours before his gaze fell upon Allison. Scared, she staggered backwards and accidentally fell to the ground. The Alpha roared in pain, his fur melting into his flesh like plastic and his red eyes glowing intensely. He reached out toward her with his claws and fangs barred.

"_No!_" Scott yelled, realizing what was about to happen. All of the sudden he ran straight at the Alpha and did a spinkick, knocking the beast in the opposite direction of Allison.

The Alpha growled as he staggered to the ground, the fire finally beginning to go out. But the damage had already been done. A song came on my MP3 Player titled, "If (Don't Ever Blame Yourself)". It started up with synthetic instruments; a sad melody. Terrified, I watched as the Alpha managed to pull himself up from all fours and onto his hind legs, but only briefly. _THUD._ His knees hit the earth and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

I sobbed as I began to crawl towards him and Scott also slowly crawled along the ground, keeping an eye on Peter as I approached him. Peter was in so much pain as he looked down at his burned hands. No longer a werewolf, he had phased back to being human again, but 95% of his body was burned and unrecognizable. He exhaled in agony, his face contorting before he fell onto his back with a soft _thud_, his body smoldering. Tears fell down my face in rapid succession as I came to a halt right beside him. His blue eyes met mine and I cried even harder.

_'If it is hard to bear  
>I'll hold the weight...<br>I'll hold the weight..._

_If there are things you ain't  
>I'll compensate...<br>I'll compensate_

_But you... should never blame yourself  
>Put the blame... on everybody else<br>'Cause they dooon't see... what I see-' _I reached out to touch him, but stopped short, knowing that any physical contact would be bound to be unbearable.

_'-If no one understands  
>I'll understand (I'll understand)<br>I'll understand (I'll understand)_

_If you get left behind  
>(I will rewind) I will rewind<br>(I will rewind) I will rewind  
>(I will rewind)<em>

_But you... should never blame yourself  
>Put the blame... on everybody else<br>'Cause they dooon't see... what I see-'_ Allison got to her feet, and Jackson and Stiles sighed in relief. Scott was still crouched on the ground as Allison approached him. He was ashamed at what he was, so he turned away from her. But she placed her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. They had a moment where they kissed and in the middle, Scott transformed back into a human.

"Why'd you do that?" Scott asked.

"Because I love you," Allison replied softly. They stared at each other. Mr. Argent, just finally waking up, got to his feet, spotted the two of them and sighed.

I sat there beside Peter, silent tears streaming down my face. With a shuttering body, he reached up and placed his burnt hand on my cheek, whipping at my tears. I sobbed audibly as everyone watched the scene unfold before them. Silent. Frozen.

"You... have... to be... strong," Peter breathed.

_'-No, you... should never blame yourself  
>Put the blame... on everybody else<em>

_You... should never blame yourself  
>Put the blame... on everybody else<br>'Cause they dooon't see... what I see.' _Derek walked up to Peter and I right then, Peter still laying in the leaves and barely breathing.

"Move aside, Kira," Derek commanded as the song playing on my MP3 Player came to an end.

At first I hesitated and looked into Peter's eyes. He managed a stiff nod before I slowly backed away, glaring at Derek. He stepped over Peter's body, stopping with one leg on either side of him. Derek peered down his nose at his uncle. A song titled, "Running After My Fate" came on with an intense, haunting piano that was slowly followed by violin riffs.

Scott, looking worried, got to his feet and ran over to us. "_Wait!_" he said with his hand outstretched as Derek crouched down on one knee. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you," Scott said breathing heavily. Derek closed his eyes, but didn't reply. Mr. Argent gently grabbed his daughter and urged her to her feet and backward. "Derek... if you do this... I'm dead._ Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?_" Scott pleaded, pertaining to Allison.

Derek debated a long moment, everyone watching in baited silence, myself included. A prior conversation with Peter flashed through my mind right then. 'Whatever happens... no matter who dies... I need you to trust me.'

"You've... already... decided," Peter breathed raggedly, his eyes widening as he looked at his nephew. Derek's mouth twitched. "_I can smell it on you!_" Peter growled angrily, his eyes glowing bright red as the song abruptly grew louder and stronger.

_'Locked in your frame, feel the strain  
>Got it crushin' my head<br>Wanted love, wanted fame  
>Got a flick on my face-' <em> Derek raised his right hand up in the air, ready to strike.

"_Wait, no, no! Dont!_" Scott cried out, but it was too late.

_'-Dive for shell, got your hell  
>And thoughts you'd never tell<br>Keep it up, cut me up  
>Crucify, sing myselllf-' <em>Derek had already slashed Peter's throat, his red eyes fading back to his normal shade of blue as his last breath of air escaped his lungs. Everyone watched, looking utterly shocked and helplessly rooted to the spot. Myself included. However, the look on Jackson's face almost seemed... happy?

_'-Myselllf... myselllllf... myselllllf!_-' Derek stood up and turned to look at Scott, his eyes now bright red.

"_I'm the Alpha now,_" he said in a distorted voice that just begged to be challenged.

_'-Sing of the times, of the minds  
>Are we ruinin' ourself?<br>Melting lines, mixing sin  
>Pictures stuck in my head-' <em>Scott blinked and stood there helpless and hopeless.

_'-Wanted more than a man  
>Teasing all kind of brains<br>Why would you aim so high?  
>Then cry after you faiiiled?-' <em>I sat there balling my eyes out while on my knees on the cold ground.

_'-You faiiiled... you faiiiiiled... you faiiiled-' _the music softened up for the intensity of the vocals. I felt chills and goosebumps and the parallel to my reality.

_'-(Holy Jesus)  
>(Holy, help us)<br>(Holy Christ)  
>(Holy Mary)<em>

_(Holy Jesus)  
>(Please, help us)<br>(Please, help us)  
>(Please help us, help, help, help)-' <em>Everyone just stood around watching me like I was some kind of spectacle.

_'-Caught by the pressure of time  
>Running after my fate<br>Thought of all what we've missed  
>Spent everything we've made<em>

_Fake it all through the life  
>Poisoned by all your lies<br>Dragged me down at your end  
>And makes me want to hiiide-'<em> I clutched onto my knees and just sobbed.

_'-To hiiide... to hiiide... to hiiiiide.' _The male's vocals distorted during the last word of the song. I wasn't sure how long I sat there for, simply crying until I could hardly believe I had any tears left to cry. Eventually I realized that everyone; Stiles, Jackson, Allison, Mr. Argent, Scott and Derek had all finally left me alone. I didn't know how long ago they had left and I didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I was all alone. All alone. I could barely bring myself to believe that Peter was gone...

Everything had happened so fast. The song alternated between piano and violin as I stared at Peter's lifeless body. Derek was the Alpha. What would that mean for me? What was going to happen to me now? Would they forgive me? The song went into a piano solo and I continued to sit there in the darkness, unmoving, unwavering from my post at Peter's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this story! It is the LAST chapter! But alas, fear not! For I plan to write a sequel that takes off from here and follows the second season of Teen Wolf. Of course Peter's influence will be very different in the next story, so heads up! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS, Dearies!<strong>

**~Satine**


End file.
